


The Seven & ETC.

by Katness2019



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abbadon/Dave, All da cats love Leo, Annabeth Chase knows Everything, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Awkward Flirting, BUT we takin a break, Break Up, But Jason will fight for him, Cats like Leo, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Custody Battle, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Frank Zhang Is Psychic, Group chat, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Hazel Can't Use a Phone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, IF YOU LIKE NICKLEBACK YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS BECAUSE NO, Insecure Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez Bromance, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Jason likes dental Hygiene, Kayla Knowles is a Good Sister, Leo Valdez is bad at feelings, Leo Valdez/ Percy Jackson bonding, Leo and Rachel have platonic spouses, Leo's name is Leonidas, Memes, Multi, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood Bromance, Percy got lit on fire, Protective Kayla Knowles, Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Dare is a Full on Icon, Rachel and Grover are friends for some reason, Reyna just watches the world burn, School Therapists suck, She Deserves Love, Southern Will Solace, Temporary Break Up, Texting, They'll Be Back, Ugh so many bromances, Will Solace is a Dork, Will and Annabeth have to do everything, but not really, but shhhh, idc what you say UwU, it's more likely than you think, lmao haven't updated tags in a bit huh, not really - Freeform, or should i say, running away from ur problems?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 38,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: A Percy Jackson Groupchat, mostly funny content unless I want some Hurt/Comfort tossed in there.





	1. Flawperteas & Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Percy- BlueBoi  
Annabeth- Wise.Girl  
Piper- Piperrrr  
Jason- StaplersXOX  
Leo- BadBoiSupreme  
Frank- Babyman  
Hazel- Hazel  
Nico- Death Boy  
Will- Sunshine  
Rayna- RARA  
Grover

BlueBoi has added, Death Boy, BadBoiSupreme, Wise.Girl., Hazel Levesque, StaplersXOX, Piperrrrr, RARA, Enchiladas, and BabyMan to Unnamed Chat.  
Death Boy has added Sunshine  
BlueBoi has named the chat: The 7 & Etc.

Wise.Girl: Do you know what etc. stands for?

BlueBoi: Else Tree company?

Piperrrr: how in the world did u get that?

BabyMan: It’s not an acronym

Sunshine: Etcetera

BlueBoi: That’s not a word??????

Death Boy: It definitely is.

BabyMan: Hazel wants to thank Leo for the...Flawperteas? And wants to know who Sunshine is.

BadBoiSupreme: Yes you are all welcome for the Flawperteas.

Death Boy: what’s a Flawpertea?

StaplersXOX: Yeah, I’m confused.

RARA: He was tricking Hazel, and now I’m assuming is ecstatic because he got the small emo child and Jason confused.

BadBoiSupreme: Oof, you caught me.

Death Boy: That’s it. I’m summoning an army of skeletons.

Sunshine: but ur not allowed to Nico!!!!!!!

Death Boy: Nah, it’s cool.

RARA: No, it is uncool Nico.

BabyMan: What is uncool

Death Boy: You.

Babyman: Hazel says Nico be nice, and she still wants to know who Sunshine is.

Death boy: Oh, that’s Will Solace, hes my doctor.

BlueBoi: I can see Will, hes laughing A LOT

Enchiladas: Are you not Di Angelo’s doctor?

StaplersXOX: He was probably laughing at a medical meme or something leave them alone.

Wise.Girl: Woah, quick to respond there.

Piperrrrr: Yeah Jason, what do you know?

StaplersXOX: Absolutely nothing

RARA: Can confirm

Hazel: Dearest Companions, Hello, ~Hazel

BadBoySupreme: Omgs. this is the best day of my life.

Enchiladas: Why did you put like a letter.

Hazel: Dear Enchiladas,  
How am I supposed to phrase it?  
~Hazel

Enchiladas: Not like that.

Piperrrrr: Am I the only one confused on why theres a random half-blood named enchiladas here?

BlueBoi: That’s Grover, he’s the coolest dude EVER!!!

Enchiladas: Uno reverse card bby

BlueBoi: Uno reverse card again Beby

Enchiladas: Uno reverse card again Barbie

BlueBoi:Onu esrever drac niaga Ybb

Wise.Girl: Stop. Now. Please.

Sunshine: What just happened?

Badboysupreme: True friendship, something I never experienced bc I have no friends ahaha, deuces

Death Boy: Same, except you actually have friends.

StaplerXOX: WTF AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

StaplerXOX: AM I JUST A PLASTIC BAG?????????????

Badboysupreme: drifting through the wind wanting to start again~

Enchiladas: Do YoU EvEr FeeL fEel So papEr ThIN

Blueboi: LiKeA HoUsE Of CaRds

Piperrrr: I’m scared


	2. Homosexuals Hyperventilating

Death Boy has added StaplersXOX and Sunshine to Unnamed Chat.  
Death Boy has named chat, The Gays And Jason

StaplerXOX: So...You guys sleeping together?

Death Boy: Shut Up I need your help, Jason!!!

Sunshine: With what? Do you need my help too?

Death Boy: No your just emotional support

Sunshine: Oh, cool

StaplerXOX: Wait, what do you need MY help with?

Death Boy: I want you to lie about your sexuality.

StaplerXOX:...wut

Death Boy: Please, because what if I come out and every single one of them is homophobic and then they tell everyone at camp and then I’ll get even more shunned than I already am. OR they could bee nonhomophobic, but just since I’m unlikable, a child of Hades, emo, AND gay, they shun me.

StaplerXOX: Woah, you good.

Death Boy: Yeah, but my state of well being doesn’t matter right now, will you do it.

StaplerXOX: yeah I’ll do it,  
The 7 & ETC.  
StaplerXOX: Can we talk about something guys???

BlueBoI: yeah, is it important?

StaplerXOX: Extremely

Death Boy has removed Hazel and BabyMan from The 7 & ETC.  
StaplerXOX: I’m gay

Piperrrr: WHAT THE DUCKKKK DUDE?????

Sunshine: Jason

StaplerXOX: ??

Sunshine: just...hold on

Sunshine: Piper are you not okay with Jason’s sexuality?

Piperrrrr: What? I understand, if your gay ur gay, but like how long have you known, because as I just your beard along? 

Piperrrr: WHy is my Mom so mean to me?!?

StaplerXOX: Are you all okay with it though?

BadBoiSupreme; Yeah Jason, nobody really cares you don’t see me walking in around having serious conversations with people and saying, “I’m straight.”

Wise.Girl: Conner Stoll says otherwise.

BadBoiSupreme: Okay, one conversation like that.

Sunshine has added Hazel and BabyMan into the groupchat  
Hazel: Why were we kicked out? ~hazel

Babyman: Scroll up.

Hazel: Oh. Why would anyone be mad at Jason for being gay? I’m gay right now?

BabyMan: what?

RARA: Liking dudes, dudes liking dudes Hazel

Hazel: oh… I can see that.

Sunshine: Are you not okay with that?

DeathBoy: She’s not okay with.

Sunshine: Oh dear Apollo… I gotta go, Jason keep it up for a few more minutes.

StaplerXOX: Wait? Is everything ok?

Sunshine: Yeah, just hyperventilating

StaplerXOX: maybe we should stop?

Sunshine: Too late

Enchiladas: What?

StaplersXOX: I’m not gay.

Blueboi; Why in TARTARUS WOULD YOU DO THAT??????????

StaplersXOX: Nico is, he wanted me to make sure none of you would hate him.

Wise.Girl: He actually thinks that low of us?

StaplersXOX: I think it more of him thinking low of himself.

Hazel: I’m fine with homosexuals, love is love

Sunshine: Oh thank gods!

Frank: yeah, I’m cool with it too.

Badboisupreme: For a while, I thought I might be gay, but I’m 100% straight 

Enchiladas: I thought you were gay too.

BlueBoi: Reyna? Thoughts

RARA; This is old news

StaplersXOX: WAit YOU knew too??

Sunshine: She knows everything

RARA: It seems you do too.

BlueBoi: hold up Solace and Nico are dating????

Badboisupreme: Wait does this mean NICO was the one hyperventilating??

Piperrrr: Wow...big day.


	3. Hogwarts and Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods talk about what they're Hogwarts houses!

**Hazel**: Dear gods...woahh

**StaplersXOX**: What did I miss.

**Enchiladas**: That’s what I was thinking dude

**StaplersXOX**: Duuuuude

**Blueboi**: Awwww my two bros are being bros!! SO cute!

**Hazel**: Hold up

**Hazel**: THERE’S 4 HOUSES???????

**RARA**: Like on the planet?

**Wise.****Girl**: There’s about 125 Million in the U.S.

**Death Boy**: Or like...Hogwarts houses???

**BadBoiSupreme**: HOLD UP! NICO LIKES HARRY POTTER??????

**Sunshine**: Yeah, Nico’s the dorkiest child I’ve ever met

**Death Boy**: I’m older than you

**Sunshine**: Kinda not really thoughhhh

**Babyman**: There’s no way Nico was or is a dork, he’s too serious

**Death boy**: hold up, just because I like Harry Potter and card games does not mean I’m a dork

**Piperrrr**: He’s right, who hasn’t read Harry Potter?

**Babyman**: I haven’t

**Wise.****Girl**: What.

**Hazel**: I just read it. And got sorted.

**Sunshine**: Oh, what are you? I’m a Hufflepuff

**Hazel**: Ooh yay Hufflebuddies!!!

**Death Boy**: I’m a Slytherin, I’m super glad I didn’t get sorted into Gryffindor.

**BlueBoi**: Rather be Gryffindor than SLYTHErIn!

**BadBoiSupreme**: Ya, your house has all the BAD GUYS!!!

**Enchiladas**: Like Draco, Snape, Voldy, Bellatrix, Lucius, Grindlewald

  
**RARA**: You had Peter though so….

**Piperrrr**: Aren’t you a Gryffindor???

**RARA**: No, I’m in the best house

**Wise.****Girl**: Ah, yes, a fellow Ravenclaw

**Death Boy**: Okay yeah, but Hufflepuff is the best house

**BabyMan**: I thought you were in the snake house?

**Sunshine**: Ya, but like, Slytherins are great too

**StaplersXOX**: Grffyndors never get any love :’(

**Enchiladas**: You know thats not trueeeee 

**BlueBoi**: Grover has a point, LETS APPrecIAATe The SmaLL hUfFlePuFfs!!

**Sunshine**: No, appreciate our angsty slytherbabies.

**Death Boy**: Ya but also the world would be over if Ravenclaws didn’t exist.

**Wise.****G****irl**: But Gryffindors always add excitement.

**StaplersXOX**: But Muggles suck

**Death boy**: ^

**RARA**: ^

**BlueBoi**: ^

**Babyman**: stop, I feel attacked.

**Enchiladas**: Good.


	4. Birds and Typing

**BadBoisupreme** : Close your eyes for a second

**BlueBoi** : okie

**Badboisupreme** : Now open them

**BlueBoi** : Okay

**Badboisupreme** : good.

**Blueboi** : Wait wut

**staplersXOX** : Wait what was the point of that??

**Badboisupreme** : There was none

**RARA** : That’s Leo

**Sunshine** : So like just for fun??

**Badboisupreme** : Finally someone understands

**Death Boy** : I can guarantee Will does not understand

**BlueBoi** : Are you too in the same room?

**Wise** . **girl** : Two

**BlueBoi** : ???

**Wise** . **Girl** : Two not too

**BlueBoi** : Oh I didn’t type that

**RARA** : Who did??

**Enchiladas** : Percy uses the voice thing

**Hazel** : What do you mean, Grover?

**BabyMan** : I’ll show you.

**Death Boy** : I think its lazy, just...type?

**Sunshine** : I’VE SEEN YOU DO IT!!

**BadBoiSupreme** : AHa! HYPOCRITE

**Death Boy** : To know how a certain word is spelled

**StaplersXOX** : SUrrrrreee

**Wise** . **Girl** : I would use it but I don’t trust it.

**BadBoiSupreme** : TRust NOOneE

**RARA** : ?

**BadBoiSupreme** : THE BIRDS WORK FOR TEH BOURGOIUSE 

**Death Boy** : I CANNOT be the only one confused.

**Enchiladas: ** Ur not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's short, I wrote this at like...12 AM. BUt! I recently found out I can do rich text?! So I can have bold and italics!!! I'm SO exciteeeed!! :3


	5. Hates & Hotties

**Piperrrr**: Would you rather be stuck in a house with someone you hate or in a house alone??

**Wise** . **Girl**: ALONE.

**Sunshine**: Geez, who do you so cruelly despise??

**BlueBoi**: It’s not cruel, it’s natural

**RARA**: Hera.

**SupremeBadBoi**: Lol, either way, I’m alone.

**Sunshine**: And next thing you know Leo’s running off to the nearest McDonalds

**StaplersXOX**: What???

**Sunshine**: Oh, Nico and Leo

**Sunshine**: Their similar self deprecating humor

**StaplersXOX**: Huh...I guess I have a type with friends

**BlueBoi**: Ah yes you don’t like me! Because I know I’m cooOoOol!!

**StaplersXOX**: I didn’t mean it like that!!!

**Piperrr**: Percy’s not serious Jason.

**RARA**: When is he?

**Blueboi**: You wound me so dear Rara

**RARA**: I’ll wound you if you call me that again

**Blueboi**: Noted

**Sunshine**: I don’t think there is anyone I hate…

**Enchiladas**: What about your dad???

**Sunshine**: Nah, Apollo is cool.

**BlueBoi**: I wonder if Thalia thinks ur attractive too…

**StaplersXOX**; ???

**Death Boy**: Woah he’s hot

**BlueBoi** : Well, he _ is _the sun god…

**Enchiladas**: And now I’m nostalgic

**StaplersXOX** : Oh No! Go to the infirmary D **: **

**BlueBoi: **Wait isn’t that a pregnancy symptom???

**Enchiladas: **NOSTALGIC!!!! NOT NAUSEIOUS 

**Piperrrr**: So ur, not prargant?

**Wise** . **Girl**: Pregante’

**BadBoiSuprme**; Paragant

**BlueBoi**: Gregnant.

**Hazel**: What? (・・?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to include anything in any of the future chapters, I'll definitely do it!!  
Please review, It makes me happy, but it's not like a necessity, but if you want to, please do.


	6. Christmas Love

**BadBoiSupreme: **Hey my dudes, guess what?

**Piperrrr: **Chicken butt?

**BadBoiSuprme:** close, but no

**BadBoiSupreme: **I have arranged a secret Santa drawing…

**Death Boy:** I have a question?

**Death Boy: **How is that remotely close to Chicken Butt?

**StaplersXOX: **They both have Cs, Is, Es, Ts, and Ns

**Hazel:** I already got gifts for everyone

**BadBoiSupreme: **Aw what a doll but also I must fix something.

_ BadBoiSupreme changed Hazel’s name to GoldDigger _

**BabyMan: **Why didn’t you tell me hazel??????

**GoldDigger:** It is not what it looks like!!

**BadBoiSupreme: **Sureeeeeee

**Sunshine:** Am I included or no?

**BadBoiSupreme:** Yeah any Doctor of Nico’s is a doctor Of ours

**Sunshine: **Technically I am your guys’s doctor but okay

**Wise.Girl**: Are we just ignoring what Leo did with the capitalization??

**BlueBoi:** Nobody cares about smartness except for you thooooooo

**RARA:** Offended.

**BadBoiSupreme: **Heads up, for Christmas I want to experience true happiness so~

**BlueBoi: **Spend a day with Annabeth

_ Wise.Girl has logged off. _

**Piperrrr: **OOOOAAAAW!!! THAT WAAS SO CUTE DID YOU GUSY WOAH.

**RARA: **It’s broken

**BabyMan:** Don’t fix

  
**RARA: **Wasn’t planning on but K

**Piperrrr: **WtF Jason why can’t you do that

**StaplersXOX:** I was busy waiting for you to do it for me :(

** BlueBoi: **Kinda confused right now

**BlueBoi:** Oop Annabeth is at my cabin

**BlueBoi: **OH NO SHE IS CRYING WHAT I DO???????

_ BlueBoi has logged off. _

**Sunshine: **Nico...really this?

**Death Boy**: You saw he was romantic can’t you get some understanding (of course I’d prefer you ILY)

**Sunshine**: Can’t see it, but ILY more loser

**Death Boy: **Um okay but you can’t like me more than I love you sooooo I win?????

**Sunshine:** I LOVE you not like????????

**Death Boy**: SO I win

**Sunshine; **You can say that to urself

_ Death Boy has logged off. _

_ Sunshine has logged off. _

**Piperrrr:** Jasssssssoooooooon

**StaplersXOX: ?**

**BadBoiSupreme:** Omgs tsk tsk Jase

**GoldDigger:** She wants your love or something.

**StaplerXOX:** I love 

**BabyMan:** Finish the sentence?

**StaplersXOX:** I Love STaplerS

**Piperrrr: **why.

**BabyMan: **Hazel you don’t want me to confess my love….do you?

**GoldDigger:** Not over text, I’d rather you say it in person so I can see your handsome face and be reminded how lucky I am that I get to say that I’m dating _ the _ Frank Zhang.

**BabyMan: **Heading over.

_ BabyMan has Logged off. _

_ GoldDigger has logged off. _

_ StaplersXOX hanged his name to PiperXOX _

**PiperXOX: **I’m sorry I don’t know how to do this, I can’t do that cutesy stuff, I can say I love you. And even if I could write some gorgeous confession it wouldn’t be accurate because no words can explain the feelings I have for you.

**Piperrrrr**: AAAAAAAwwww I love you toooooo!!!! <3

_ PiperXOX has logged off. _

_ Piperrrrr has logged off. _

**BadBoiSupreme: **Um Hey Leo

**BadBoiSupreme:** Yes? Other Leo O////O

**BadBoiSupreme**: Nobody fcking loves you.

_ PiperXOX has logged back on. _

**PiperXOX: **If you keep talking trash about my best friend I will snap your neck like a twig

  
**BadBoiSupreme:** Don't threaten me with a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know if there s anything you'd like to see!!  
<3


	7. Couples and Rocks

**BadBoiSupreme** : I like tortilla chips dilla dilla dilla deeee~

**BlueBoi** : Are you high all the time bro

**BadBoiSupreme** : You hypocrite.

**Wise.Girl** : Okay, but like say no to to drugs kids

**StaplersXOX** : Say yes to drugs

**RARA** : Who will you listen to? The smart gorgeous female who is the best or the one who tried to eat a stapler?

**Enchiladas** : StaplersXOX knows what’s up

**StaplersXOX** : The sky

**Death Boy** : He knows something

**BabyMan** : It’s incredible.

**Wise.Girl** : Especially because Jason, Percy, and Leo all share one single brain cell.

**BlueBoi** : At least I’m not afraid of spiders

**Wise.girl** : I THINK YOU MEAN CREEPY CRAWLY MOSTERS!

**Death Boy** : Spiders are my only friends

**StaplersXOX** : I must be a spider then

**Wise.Girl** : BE GONE SATAN

**BadBoiSupreme** : You summoned?

**Sunshine** : I’m a spider toooooo!!

**BlueBoi: ** BE GONE THOTS

**RARA** : Is Percy arachnophobic??

**Wise.Girl** : No just the best boyfriend

**Death Boy** : Lol, Will has that title.

**Wise.Girl** : Will Solace?? Ha, sure

**Sunshine** : I’m right here

**BadBoiSupreme** : Lets not forgot Percy is like the main dude tho

**Enchiladas** : Wdym?

**Hazel** : He would be the main character if there were a book series about us

**RARA** : As if there would be a book about us

**StaplersXOX** : I agree and all, but Solangelo is cuter

**BlueBoi** : Me and Annabeth are hot, compatible, and cuter soooo

**BabyMan** : Nico and Will are also hot and compatible

**Hazel** : Both has one blonde, and one black haired one.

**BlueBoi** : And the blonde one is always smarter

**Sunshine** : I’m not smarter than Nico????

**Death** Boy: I’m as smart as a rock

**BlueBoi** : But ur smarter than me, so I must be as smart as a box of rocks

**Wise.Girl** : As smart as one rock, not a box

**Enchiladas** : Maybe not even.


	8. I Give Up On These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro you don’t have to read that weird paragraph I wrote complimenting Leo because it’s cringe but for the sake of the small amount of plot there is.

**BabyMan: ** Hey is Will eating a salad right now?

**Death Boy:** Um yeah...aren’t you on the other side of the world?

**BabyMan** : I just had a really strong feeling

**PiperXOX:** OoOOOo are you eating lunch with him?

**PiperXOX:** Oh, hold on

_ PiperXOX has changed their name to BrickXOX. _

**BrickXOX: ** SO NIcoooo??????? Hhmmmmm???????

**Death Boy: ** Yesss?

**Sunshine** : That’s a lie, he is pretending to eat, but really he is just pushing food around.

**BlueBoi:** dude you gotta eat you look like a skeleton

**BadBoiSupreme:** How are you not starving? Just...eat? Ur not anorexic right?????

**BrickXOX:** Omgs Nico you better answer I will shove all the love and affection I have for u in ur face. It’s a lot.

**Death Boy** : I am not anorexic, my stomach just shrunk after the….stuff

**Sunshine: ** So I planned to put him on a diet where the meals gradually get larger to expand his stomach enough so he’s at least thin instead of gaunt and skeletony

**Death Boy** : Yeah yeah, but did Jason threaten me with compliments?????

**Wise.Girl: ** Yeah

**RARA** : I’ve experienced it, It kinda helps

**Piperrrr: ** Yeah, but its also reaaaaally weird

**BrickXOX:** So it works? Compliments are the only thing I’m good at.

**BadBoiSupreme: ** You have SLAIN monsters. You can FLY. And you have the audacity to say COMPLIMENTS are the only thing you’re good at????????

**BrickXOX:** Yeah, but I’m better at compliments than flying and murdering

**Death Boy: ** I agree.

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Try to compliment EVERYONE in the group chat!

**BrickXOX:** ID LOVE TO!!

**BrickXOX: ** I already have paragraphs for you all!

**Gold digger: ** Awwwwww that’s so sweet.

**Enchiladas: ** Even me and Will?

**Wise.Girl: ** …

**Wise.Girl: ** *Will and I

**BlueBoi: ** you knew you shouldn’t have done it, yet you did

**Wise.Girl: ** Please, story of YOUR life

**BlueBoi: ** I came here for a good time and this is what I get???

**BrickXOX** ** _: _ ** who do i start with.

**Wise.Girl: ** You could go alphabetical, but it seems you haven’t mastered the English language yet,

**BrickXOX: ** welp, its not Annabeth.

**Badboysupreme: ** Do the cool guy first!

**BrickXOX** : Okay, Leo you are such an amazing friend and I don’t know how I would live without you. When I was lost both Piper and you helped me, selflessly, because you guys are outstanding people who society doesn’t deserve. You have awesome hair. You are the funniest guy in the group and you make tense situations fun, even if atm were chopping off monster heads. And I know you joke about you being dumb, but your probably the second smartest person in the group. You restored Festus, by ur self, which no others have done. You are a complete Gryffindoor, you basically embody bravery itself. And I certainly could continue with describing your flawless self, but I have to get to our other beautiful friends.

**BadBoiSupreme:** Bruh, I meant Grover, why did you make me cry.

**BrickXOX: ** And I oop-

**Wise.Girl: ** ᶰ𝐎!! 

**BlueBoi** : SAVE THE TURTLES! WORSHIP VSCO!

**Death Boy: ** I’m leaving.

_ Death Boy has left the chat, The 7 & ETC. _

**BlueBoi: ** Ⓥ𝓢ⓒⓞ ĞƗŘĻŞ 𝕒𝔯€ ŦђⒺ Ⓑ𝐞𝔰Ｔ Ť𝕙Į𝓷ⓖ 𝕖νⒺŘ 𝐓Ⓞ ᕼค𝐩ρε𝕟 т𝐨 𝐒σｃ𝒾єtү

**Enchiladas: ** RIGHT!

**Piperrrrr: ** Wait u can read that??

**Enchiladas: ** Yeh, I thought you weren’t dyslexic? Or was that Leo?

**Piperrrr: ** No human can read that!

**BlueBoi: ** Piper would make a great VSCO girl!!

**Piperrrr: ** i dont want ebola 😖

**BadBoiSupreme: ** i do.

**BrickXOX: ** NO!

**RARA: ** Okay,

**RARA** : Boomer

**BabyMan: ** #JasonIsABoomer2020

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or give kudos if possible. Sorry it took too long to write, I left my laptop at my dad’s. I gtg, I’m soooo tired rn. Please commentttt and leave a suggestion in the comments if you have one.


	9. Valentines Dayyyye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long duddes??

**Enchiladas**: OMG111 HAPPY VALETNITEENS!!!

**Blueboi**: Awww! Happy valentines Grover.

**Enchiladas**: Percy! Bro!! This is my second favorite holiday!!

**Wise.Girl**: What’s your first?

**Enchiladas**: Earth Day

**Badboisupreme**: Both of those are super lame but okay.

**BricksXOX**: DUde this is the most romantic day ever!!

**Gold Digger**: Awwww, are you celebrating with Piper?

**BricksXOX**: Yeah! SHe got me 100 roses and also a brick BUT SHE GOT ME A GIANT TEDDY EAR TOo!!

**Badboisupreme**: She got you a giant stuffed ear? Romance level 100

**Death** Boy: Valentines day is made up holiday

**RARA**: All holidays are made up.

**Death Boy**: Fair. Valentines were made by marketing businesses to get money out of your wallets

**Death Boy:** Society is labeling money as love and if you don’t buy something for your partner your'e cheap or a jerk.

**Death Boy**: So I’m not celebrating.

**Sunshine**: You literally just gave me a bouquet of  chrysanthemums

**Blueboy**: Annabeth just laughed and I don’t know why

**Wise.Girl**: chrysanthemums are symbolic to death

**Badboysupreme**: Even when Nico’s romantic he’s emo

**Death Boy:** I’m not fucking emo

**Babyman**: Language. You are a child

**Death Boy:** I’m a hundred years old

**Badboysupreme**: Nico is the youngest AND the oldest.

**Piperrrr**: Jason has done absolutely nothing.

**Piperrrr**: I LOOK NICE TODAY JASON!

**BrickXOX**: 1nd: You look nice every day, 2st: I have plans.

**RARA**: Welp, have fun, I’ll be eating pizza rolls with my dogs.

**Badboisupreme**: Don’t worry Reyna! We can be single together.

**RARA**: This isn’t comforting in the slightest.

**Badboisupreme**: O nevermind nobody wants me.

**BrickXOX**: I have dinner reservations bro. But afterwards me and you are having a bro ses.

**Blueboy**: I can make it!!

**Wise.Girl:** Oh gee thanks loml

**Gold Digger:** Did Percy give you anything.

**Wise.Girl:** A headache mostly, but a few other things.

**Blueboi**: I’m sorry, I’ll do better next year

**Wise.Girl:** Wtf no, i wasn’t serious.

  
**Wise.Girl:** You literally got me a pearl necklace and a monthly book subscription.

**Wise.Girl:** And diamond earrings.

  
**Wise.Girl:** And you sang a terrible song.

**Enchiladas**: He sang it for me too

**Wise.Gir**l: And here I thought I was special.

**Enchiladas**: Wait until you guys get what I sent. I’m quite proud

**Sunshine**: Wait what?

**Piperrrr**: Grover did you get us all valentines??

**Enchiladas**: ...no?


	10. Late Night McDonalds

**4:19 AM**

**Badboisupreme** : are me and Reyna the only single people in the chat

**Death Boy:** Uh...Grover is I think

**Badboisupreme** : 420 blaze it

**Badboisuprme** : Also he’s dating some nymph

**Death Boy:** Well...at least you’re not the only single one

**Badboisupreme** : Reyna could get a boyfriend

**Badboisupreme** : I can get a swift punch to the face

**Death Boy:** You can also get food?

**Badboisupreme** : Pardon?

**Death Boy:** Ew don’t be fancy that’s disgusting

**Death Boy:** I’m going out for Mcdonalds, would you like to come along?

**Badboisupreme** : Sure who needs a girlfriend when you can have diabetes

**Death Boy:** Exactly.

**10:23 AM**

**Wise.Girl:** That was strange

**BrickXOX** : awwww my bros are bros!!!

**Blueboi** : Aw!! Nico made friend

**Sunshine** : aren’t you guys his friends???

**Wise.girl:** i’ve never seen it like that. Jason and Percy are more like older brothers.

**Blueboi** : So we truelly are bros

**RARA** : That is not how you spell truly

**Enchiladas** : We’re not in school rara.

**Piperrrr** : RIP Gorver

**Enchiladas** : I-

_ Blueboi has changed Enchiladas’s name to Gorver _

**Gorver** : I loathe this

**Piperrr** : Loathing

  
**Blueboi** : unadulterated loathing

**Gold Digger** : what?

**Sunshine** : Hey, Neeks and other guy aren’t back.

**Sunshine** : Have they been at Mcdonalds for six hours???

**RARA** : How did they even go to Mcdonalds

**Sunshine** : Oh!! He shadow traveled.

**BrickXOX** : Should we start a search party??

**Death Boy** : Calm down

**Sunshine** : OMGS ARE YU OAKY

**Death Boy** : I am not oaky

**Death Boy:** I’m alive tho, kinda sleepy

  
**Death Boy:** Leo is basically dead

**Piperrrr** : WHAT?!

**Death Boy** :  _ bjidbic.Png [The picture shows Leo heavily asleep, with a mustache drawn on his face] _

**BrickXOX** : Where even are you?

**Death Boy:** Oh someplace in England.

**Sunshine** : Nico.

  
**Sunshine** : No.

  
**Death Boy:** I’m alive. Good enough I suppose.

**Death Boy** : Oh he’s awake

**Badboisupreme** : Bro it kinda smells like sharpie 

  
**Badboisupreme** : Also WHY AREN’T YOU TELLING THEM HOW CRAZY IT Was!

**Death Boy:** I barely remember it

**Badboisupreme** : Okay so me and Nico ate Mcdonalds

**Piperrrr** : Sounds thrilling

**Death Boy:** He’s not done

**Badboisupreme** : We stopped at a brewery and diner, because we wanted water

**Blueboi** : oH?! Water? Nico wanted water? 

**Blueboi** : I’M WATER NICO

**Death Boy:** shuT Up!

**Badboisupreme** : And I guess he just left his drink sit and some one spiked it

**Sunshine** : WHAT! YOU WERE INTOXICATED AND IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY?! AND YOU SHADOW TRAVELED

**Badboisupreme** : So yknow he was a bit goofy and he took us to England and he nearly died like eight times

**Badboisupreme** : He really liked pointy things

**Death Boy:** Still do

**Blueboi** : I’m sharp

**RARA** : You know why?

  
**Blueboi** : Why?

**RARA** : Cause you’re a prick

**Blueboi** : :o

**Badboisupreme** : So i checked us into a hotel and he was SO annoying

**RARA** : Now you know how we feel

**BrickXOX** : What made Reyna so angry geez

**RARA** : you’re next 

**Badboisupreme** : He started crying because he just LOoOOOved Will sooo much

**Sunshine** : Awww!!

**Badboisupreme** : He talked for an hour about your eyes, but then your eyes reminded him of Jason

**Badboisupreme** : So he went on and on about how nice Jason was and he even told me he thought of him like a brother

**Death Boy:** Omgs shut uP

**Blueboi** : Aww Nico cares about us

**Sunshine** : I’m a little less mad

**Badboisupreme** : k, we’re back

**Badboisupreme** : Nico passed out but he seems alive

**Sunshine** : Omw

**12:06**

**Blueboi** : Two things

**Blueboi** : First thing, can anyone help me?

**Gorver** : Yes, I can. With what?

**Blueboi** : I glued my hands together

**Gorver** : No i cannot help

**Blueboi** : What am I supposed to do?!??!?!

**Gorver** : How are you even typing?

**Wise.Girl:** He uses the voice thing

**Gorver** : oh ya

**Piperrrr** : What was the second thing?

**Blueboi** : Oh is Nico okay?

**Sunshine** : Out cold, but perfectly alive. I’m not sure how long he’ll be out

**RARA** : Not too long, england isn’t that far for him

**Wise.Girl** : Its 3,000 miles???

**RARA** : He’s gone farther.

**Badboisupreme** : Nico can handle himselph, you know who can’t? Percy

**Blueboi** : truuuuuuue

**Babyman** : self not selph

**Badboisupreme** : yeah I know

**Gorver** : Annabeth. Get your mans hands unglued

**Wise.girl** : Its the sixth time he’s done this

**Wise.girl:** He needs to learn his lesson

  
**Piperrrrr** : Its monda-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry I haven't been very consistent with these updates. The past few weeks I've been somewhat sick, so I hope you don't mind.  
Please review if you can!! ♡♡♡


	11. just pretend like I have a chapter name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appreciation for Leo and Grover, Rachel gets invited to the GC, and Nico and Hazel don't know what Disney is???

**Badboisupreme**: Hey @Sunshine

**Sunshine**: ?

  
**Badboisupreme**: Like how strong is ambrosia?

**Badboisupreme**: say like I snapped my neck

**Sunshine**: You would be dead, please do not snap your neck

**Badboisupreme**: Okie. Say I broke my leg?? Would ambrosia like heal it?

**Sunshine**: With major injuries, it mostly numbs them.

**Sunshine**: I already have one person I care about in the infirmary, so please don’t break your leg

**Badboisupreme**: Ombfod??? You care about me? Thank u?? I+This has never happened before

**BrickXOX**: Wth!! LEO I FRICKING LOVE YOU??? You’RE MY BRO??? How DARE yOU?

**Piperrrr**: Yeah the hades Leo??? We cherish you’re friendship?

**Wise.Girl**: You’re like one of the only smart people in thee group?

**Wise.Girl:** You restored Festus and built the Argo which is incredible

**Blueboi**: #iloveLeoValdez

**Badboisupreme**: I feel attacked?? But like...with friendship??

**Badboisupreme**: But, how is the emo?

**Sunshine**: Oh he’s fine, I’m just keeping him in the infirmary for punishment

**RARA**: Good.

**Wise.girl:** Sometimes I feel like you guys are in a club like...for Nico

**Baby Man:** Yeah it consists of Jason, Reyna, Percy, and Will.

**Enchiladas**: It’s crazy dude, once when I was hanging with Perce and some camper was talking with their friend and they said something about Nico being creepy and weird and Percy like went cRAzY

  
**Enchiladas**: Then Percy threatened them and literally pointed riPTIDE AT THEIR THROAT

**Gold Digger:** Aww, that was nice of you to avenge Nico, but I’m sure he wouldn’t have cared what they said, also I don’t advise threatening people even if they’re mean to someone who is better than they’ll ever be.

**Gold Digger**: and if you’re going to point your sword, you could’ve left a mark. A deep one.

**Baby Man:** I-

**Blueboi**: Thanks for the advice Hazel!

**Death Boy:** Um don’t kill people? Please?

**Death Boy:** Like I don’t care about them, but people talk

**Death Boy:** Reyna I see you typing. Do not.

**Piperrr**: Hey this has been great, us talking about Nico and Leo being fan favorites, but who is bLASTING NICKLEBACK?

**Gold Digger:** Me, Frank, and Reyna aren’t at CHB

**Death Boy:** I’m in hell

**Sunshine**: He’s in the infirmary

**Death Boy:** I said that.

**Blueboi**: Yeah it’s me sorrryyyy

**Piperrrr**: Percy, honey. I love you, but come to my cabin RIGHT NOW. So I can slap you hard enough to leave a mark

**Blueboi**: Ily2 Pipes, but I’ll have to decline you’re offer.

**Enchiladas**: Really Percy?

**Blueboi**: pardon?

**Enchiladas**: You are so salty

  
  


**Blueboi**: Like the oceannnnn

**Enchiladas**: Go to Piper’s cabin right now

**Wise.girl:** Please do

  
**Blueboi**: Annabeth?? I thought you loved me

**Wise.girl:** Not right now when you’re blasting Nickleback.

**Baby Man:** wait Grover, you know why Percy’s playing awful music?

**Enchiladas**: Well, Rachel and him were talking the other day and Percy told her that he HATED Baby by Justin Beiber so Chiron let Rachel blast it on the speakers for four hours.

**Badboisupreme**: Rachel’s really cool. She could spit on me and I’d say thank you.

_ Enchiladas has added Rachel Elizabeth Dare to The 7 & ETC. _

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** Oh thank you who ever you are. I’m not going to spit on you tho

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** Also Percy, go to tartarus

**Blueboi**: That’s already checked off my to do list

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** SO IS ANNABETH!!

**Piperrrr**: I want to be disgusted but that was great

**BrickXOX**: No it wasn’t I was drinking malk and it came out mY NOSe

**Badboisupreme**: I agree, I laughed too loud and woke up Nyssa, she’s super mad

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** Tell her I’m sorry, she's like really nice

**RARA**: Rach could you changed your user? It’s too long

_ Rachel Elizabeth Dare has changed their name to RED _

**BrickXOX**: Aww cute you’re matching!

**RED**: ...GRover you never told me you were friends with a brick

**Enchiladas**: That’s Jason

**RED**: ?

  
**Enchiladas**: Blonde, hot, glasses

**RED**: Oooooh

**BrickXOX**: Is that how people describe me?

**Death Boy:** Wait hold on I’m confused

**Death Boy:** I thought we didn’t like Rachel?

**Sunshine**: We?

**Death Boy:** As a collective group

**Death Boy:** I’ve only heard of her once and Annabeth loathed her

**Wise.girl:** We’ve gotten past that

**Blueboi**: It’s not my fault I’m so incredibly irresistable

**RED**: If you were irresistible, I would still like you

**RED**: also you spelled it wrong?

**Blueboi**: I have dyslexia and that is a hate crime

**RED:** You know what's a fricking hate crime? PLAYING NICKLEBACK AT 2 IN THE MORNING!

**Blueboi:** I'm not sorry

**RED:** Percy. I have a perfectly good hairbrush right next to me.

**Blueboi:** I am sorry, very sorry.

**RED**: Oh yeah also I’m changing like alllll of your usernames

_ RED has changed Blueboi’s name to Seaweed Brain _

_ RED has changed Wise.girl’s name to Wise Girl _

_ RED has changed Piperrrr’s name to Pippi McLongstockings _

_ RED has changed BrickXOX to Superboy _

_ RED has changed Babyman to A Buff Furry _

_ RED has changed Gold Digger’s name to Cinnamon Roll _

_ RED has changed Death Boy’s name to Sinnamon Roll _

_ RED has changed Sunshine’s name to Mr. Doctor _

_ RED has changed Enchiladas name to Best Boy _

**RED**: Y’all sleeping on my man Grover. He the fan-favorite

**Superboy**: Are you dating?

**RED**: There’s so many things wrong with that. First, I am friend’s with Juniper, she is a delight, I’d never do that to her. Second, he is baby and that’d be weird. Third, He’s like ancient. Fourth, people are disgusted and I don’t want to be involved with them romantically

**Badboisupreme**: Grovers not that old geez

**RED**: I-

**RED**: Grover’s like 30 years old?

**Superboy**: WHJAT

**Superboy**: HE LOOKS LIKE HE’S LIKE TWELVE

**Best Boy:** Well chronologicallyI’m thirty-two, but biologically I’m the same age as you 

  
**Seaweed Brain:** I forgot about that

**Seaweed Brain:** Wait how old is coach Hedge

**Sinnamon Roll:** He’s older than me by like twenty years

**Badboisupreme**: ...34?

**Sinnamon Roll:** No, he’s 107

**Pippi Mclongstockings**: Daaaaaang he looks good for 100

**Pippi McLongstockings**: Also what with my username?

**RED**: Okie, so Pippi is sometimes a nickname for Piper and then theres the mc

**Sinnamon Roll:** Add an R at the end of the sentence

**Mr. Doctor:** You are a geek

**Badboisupreme**: Pippi McLongstockings real name is  Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Långstrump

**Cinnamon Roll:** I don’t even know who you’re talking about

**Sinnamon Roll:** She might be one of those dipknee princesses.

**Wise Girl:** Do you mean Disney??

**Sinnamon Roll:** That doesn’t sound right, but maybe

**Badboisupreme**: Omgs, have you seen a disney movie before

**Cinnamon Roll:** It sounds kinda scary? Is it...a monster?

**Cinnamon Roll:** What the fiddlesticks is a disney?

**Sinnamon Roll:** Its a genre of movies, like fantasy or romance.

Seaweed Brain: No IT’S NOT!! Its a company? THe bEST COMPANY

**Superboy**: I can’t believe you could hurt me so much

**RED**: We could have a disney marathon!!! To teach the boomers!

**Seaweed Brain:** FIRST WE DO LITTLE MERMAID   
  


**Best Boy:** What? No, we go from Snow White and continue up the chain you psychopath

**Sinnamon Roll**: There’s a character named Snow White?

  
**Sinnamon Roll:** Is the next movie Grass Green?

**RARA**: Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bammmm, I updated again!! It's 3:45 AM, I should be asleep, but Idk what that even is anymore. Also I haven't eaten in like twelve hours and I just bit my tongue so I'm kinda bummed atm.   
I may be ending this soon?? Depends, If y'all want this to keep going, I for sure will.  
Have a good day!!


	12. I'm bacccccccccccccckkkkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowww long time no see huh??? So I'v decided to continue this piece even tho I had shut it down. Quarantine is just boring :/

**Superboy:** Okay i have something I just learned

**RARA:** I didn’t know you could learn

**Superboy:** First off, I’m offended

**Superboy:** Second, I fully agree

**RARA:** I know

**Seaweed Brain;** uHmmm how you know

**RARA: ** I know everything

**Wise Girl:** I feel you

**RARA:** No we’re at different parts of the world

**Superboy:** HAHa good one, anyways as I was saying

**Superboy:** I was going on a walk with best boy Leo Valdez

**Badboisupreme:** I-

**Superboy:** and we hear ruffling in the bushes (cause we were in the forest dUH)

**Badboisupreme: ** !!

  
**Badboisupreme:** Jason got super scared!! And he flinched and everything

**Superboy:** I had every tight to >:(

**A Buff furry: ** tight

**Superboy:** ur so rude

**Cinnamon Roll:** No he is nOT he is um

**Cinnamon Roll:** ...baby??

**Badboisupreme:** HELLS YEAH

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Did you teach my innocent small gullible sister your weird talk??

**Badboisupreme: ** uhh

**Badboisupreme:** no.

**Best Boy:** What was Jason saying??

**Super Boy:** Thanks you bro

**Super Boy:** It was a cat you know...meow

**RED:** we...we know..do-

**RED:** Do you think we don’t know what a cat is

**Super boy: ** uh

**Seaweed brain:** Y’all calm down, it was for me smh

**Super Boy:** I-

**Seaweed Brain: ** (shhh go with it)

**Super Boy:** (okay, I love you)

**Seaweed Brain: ** (I love you too but no homo right?)

**Super Boy: ** (Yeah bro no homo)

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** we’re right here

**Wise Girl:** What the ever loving fUck

**Cinnamon Roll:** :o

**Sinnamon Roll;** Annabeth

**Wise Girl:** …

**Wise Girl:** Heck**

**Cinnamon Roll: ** :)

**Super Boy:** Back to my story??

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** Uh yes, sorry

**Super Boy: ** Thank bby, ily

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Ily2

**Super Boy:** :)

**Super Boy:** So the cat was the cutest thing i’d ever seen (sorry Piper, Percy, Leo, Nico, % Hazel)

**Mr. Doctor: ** Pardon?? That is my Nico

**RED; ** Ooooh fight!!

**Sinnamon Roll:** No don’t

**Sinnamon Roll;** Jason will win (i’m so srry Will but ur muscles are only babies. It’s okay i like babies)

**Mr. Doctor:** What faith you have in me

**Super Boy:** D:

**Mr. Doctor:** Oh yes, Jason continue

**Super Boy: ** The cat was so handsome, he owned my heart, I just wanted to love him

**Super Boy:** So I bent down and I pet him cause he’s such a good boy

**Super Boy:** BUT HE WOULDN”T LET ME   
  
**Super Boy:** I TRYED TO ScrAtcH BEHIND HIS EArS AND HE HISSED AT MEEE

**Super Boy:** Leo lauGHEd at it

**Badboisupreme:** DUde it was so funny!! The look of rejectiooon

**Badboisupreme:** But i still love you

**Super Boy:** Silence I am still angery

**Wise Girl:** I don’t think that’s how you spell it

**RED:** It’s for the memes

**Super Boy:** AND THEN THE CAT JUST WALKED UP TO  _ MY  _ LEO   
  


**Super Boy:** AND HE WAS RUBBInG ON HIS LEGS AND LEO SCRATCHD BEHIND IT EARS

**Badboisupreme: 🥰**

**Super Boy:** why does it like himmmm

**RED; ** caause he’s hot?

**Super Boy:** AND I’M NOT??

**RED:** I meant temperature

**Wise Girl:** Oh, that’s right! Leo’s body heat is probably warmer than most’s 

**Wise Girl:** And since he feels warmer, cats will approach him more often

**Badboysupreme:** :0

**Badboisupreme:** inteligenc 📈

**Cinnamon Roll:** w hat

**A Buff Furry: ** shhh, dw about it

**Cinnamon Roll:** Dw?? The sister from Arthur??

  
**Seaweed Brain:** WHy DO KNOW WHAT PBS IS BUT NOT DISNEy


	13. Pls idk what to nameeeeeeeeeee these

**Badboisupreme: ** I! Have! An! Important! Question!

**RED:** Panic! At the disco

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Did someone mention the lord and savior, Brendon Urie

**Cinnamon Roll:** Uhm, you’re not christian??

**Cinnamon Roll:** Remember the greek gods? And also roman??? 

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Yeah, I know they exist I just don’t have faith in them so I don’t believe :/

**Badboisupreme:** Dang Death Breath really be pulling a Percy

**Mr. Doctor:** w ha t

**Sinnamon Roll:** Percy enjoys ringing on death’s doorbell

**Mr. Doctor:** ...so your doorbell

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Yeah that too

**RED:** Leoooooo, my platonic love, what twas thy question

**Badboisupreme:** Thank you babe UwU

**RED:** Ew, I want divorce

**Super Boy:** Wait, Leo bby I’ll marry u

**Pippi McLongstockings:** I can be ur husband too!!

**RED:** fucking. Why don’t got platonic spouses lining up

**RARA:** oH yeah...uh marry me pls

**RED:** accept.

**RARA:** Thank

**Best Boy:** Marry me Rachel??? (Platonicaly ofc, ily my Juniper)

**RED:** accept

**Best Boy:** ...thank

**Badboisupreme:** marry me too??

**RED:** rejec

**Badboisupreme:** thank no

** Badboisupreme:** Btw my question waaaaas

**Badboisupreme:** actually I can’t remember

**Wise Girl:** literally the only reason I was active was to answer your question

**Wise Girl:** and you dePRIve me of doing such

**Seaweed Brain:** I hve so many ?s

**Wise Girl: ** I know

**Seaweed Brain:** #1

**Seaweed Brain: ** Why do sandwiches taste better if cut diagonally

**Wise Girl:** ...Technically that is an opinion

**Wise Girl:** But also who doesn’t like sandwiches cut diagonally

**Badboisupreme:** If you don’t like triangle samiches then you can dIE

**Seaweed Brain:** #2

**Seaweed Brain:** do centaur babies drink from the horse...uh nipples or the human ones??

**RED:** I-

**RED:** Id ont why do you wnat me to cyr

**Wise Girl: ** wHat

**Best Boy:** I also do not now

**Pippi McLongstockings:** brb gonna ask my second dad Chiron 

**Wise Girl:** OMG Do nOT

**Badboisupreme:** This just makes me want to do it with Pipes. Can I come with you Hubby?

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Of course wifey

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Wait I want to come too 

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** Omg yessss Nico & Piper & Leo ig bonding time!!

**Sinnamon Roll:** No, I don’t want to participate. I wnat to watch

**Badboisupreme:** Only if you record it

**Sinnamon Roll:** Hecking deal

**Super Boy: ** no one’s gonna mention Piper calling Leo Wifey T^T

**Pippi McLongstockings:** No, eff you. You wanna be called wifey? Pop-out the engagement ring

**Super Boy:** No way. I’m nt proposing

**Super Boy:** You propose to  _ me  _ coward 

**Pippi McLongstockings:** K, but be preprared

**Super Boy:** ??

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Your finger might get tired of the giant, shiny boulder

**Super Boy:** :O

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** That’s right bby, I’m rich so yo get the biggest diamon money will buy o3o

**Badboisupreme:** yeah but I will be the flower boy so

**Sinnamon Roll:** Jason, you’re distracting my minions

**Super Boy: ** o my bad sorry bro

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Hol up, if any thing y’all are my mine minions

**Badboisupreme:** idk who’s in charge but it’s not me

**Sinnamon Roll:** Barbie Charm Princess may think she’s in charge, but deep down she’ll know

**RED:** That I’m actually in charge

**RARA:** no

**RED;** Fair enough Reyna wins

**Sinnamon Roll:** you know what? I’m good with that

**RARA:** You can be my right hand man

**Sinnamon Roll:** :)

**Mr. Doctor:** That is teRRyifyinG

**Wise Girl:** Woah, I forgot you were here

**Mr. Doctor:** Oh, sorry, I wasn’t sure when to sneak in

**Seaweed Brain:** literally any time at all

**Seaweed Brain:** Just don’t leave

**Mr. Doctor:** I wasn’t planning on it??

**RARA:** Go ask your president where centaur babies nurse

**Badboisupreme:** o yee

**Badboisupreme:** i mean thanks ur highness

_ A few minutes later?? _

**Badboisupreme: ** qafbdckfwfi

**Sinnamon Roll:** by that he means it was spectacular

**Seaweed Brain:** Video or it didn’t happen OwO

**Sinnamon Roll:** [My-Depression?Cured.Vid]

**Wise Girl;** WHY

**Wise Girl:** YOU DID THIS FOR WHY

**Mr. Doctor:** He looks so dissapointeeeed

**Seaweed Brain:** “I need a fricking break from you two”

**RED:** Specifically Leo and Piper, not even Nico who gets sent to the infirmary and breaks the ruules every day

**Wise Girl:** Oh my gods

**RARA:** “Don’t talk to me for the next twenty-four hours you problem children”

**Wise Girl:** stOp

**Super Boy:** AND THEN MR. D CAMEEEE

**RED:** “oh my fucking gods what did you do to chiron?? It looks like you killed his mother or somthin”

**Seaweed Brain:** NO WAIT I DINT LIKE THAT PART BECAUSE

**Seaweed Brain: ** HE LOOKED AT PIPER AND LEO AND SAID “Penelope Macintosh and Liam Velden-

**Seaweed Brain:** thE N HE LOOKS AT NICO AND GOES, “And also Nico di Angelo?”

**Mr. Doctor:** IT’s SO AWFUl

**Wise Girl:** I’ve been at camp WAY longer than him and I still get Annabelle Cheese

**RED:** what you mean that’s your name??

**Wise Girl:** >:(

**RED:** Oop sorry

**RARA: ** good.

**RED:** Oh my sweet Edward!! SOmetimeS??? I think you like me??but then you pull stuff like that and I think you wnat me six feet underground??/

**Best Boy:** W hat

**Seaweed Brain:** GROVER BABY

**Best Boy:** I’VE BEEN HERE BUT IM GLAD YOU ACKNOWLEDGED MY BRO

**RED:** Shut up, I’m busy suffering because Reyna doesn’t like me

**RARA:** I don’t dislike you

**RED:** OH MY GOD REALLY??  
  
**RED**: TTHAMNL YOUUU

**RARA:** you’re welcome peasant

**RED:** TvT THEsE ARE HAPPY TEAAR

**Best Boy:** so dramatic

**Seaweed Brain:** I-

**Wise Girl:** Grover, sweetie, YOU ARE SO DRAMATIC I CAN’T EVEN EXPLAIN IT

**Best Boy:** that’s so rude??? I can’t?? I’m not that dramatci??

**RED:** but you are

  
**Best Boy:** :(


	14. oops Leo set fire to something

**Badboisupreme:** omfgs

**Badboisupreme:** Will?

**Mr. Doctor:** Yes?

**Badboisupreme:** We got a problem

**Cinnamon Roll:** Oh no!! Is Nico okay?!?!?

**Super Boy:** I am prepared to throw hands, but I might need information

**RARA:** Yes like is he okay?

**Badboisupreme:** Wow Nico is not even hurt lmao

**Sinnamon Roll:** Honestly shut the fuck up Valdez

**Sinnamon Roll:** You just lit someone on fire, shouldn’t you be worrying about that??

**Cinnamon Roll:** Okay, first of all, not enjoying the mature language from you 

**Cinnamon Roll:** Second of all

**Cinnamon Roll:** wHat

**Badboisupreme:** K, Nico that’s not how I wanted to tell them

**Sinnamon Roll:** Oh oopsies :)

**Pippi McLongstocking: ** That :) was terrifying please don’t

**Sinnamon Roll:** :)

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** Nightmares.

**Super Boy:** Um remember Leo sETTING SOEMONE OON FIRE

**Badboisupreme: ** Omgs I forgot about that!!

**Best Boy:** I cannot tell if he’s being serious or sarcastic

**Sinnamon Roll:** He’s serious, I’ve already taken Percy to the infirmary

**Wise Girl:** …

**Wise Girl:** what

**RARA:** he’s literally the embodiment of water

**RARA: ** I know I shouldn’t find this funny but honestly??? I may find it funny

**Badboisupreme:** lmao didn’t know you could find things funny

**RARA:** you’ll be beheaded by noon.

**Badboisupreme:** I-

**Badboisupreme:** Is it gonna be with a sword cause I think that’s kinda lame

**Badboisupreme: ** I want it to be a guillotine and OHH!

**Badboisupreme:** one of those scary executioners

**Super Boy:** I’m honestly not psyched about you being excited for this, but I’m gonna see Percy

**RARA:** Just so you know, I was gonna do it with a guillotine, but now that I know you want it I’ll stick with the sword

**Badboisupreme:** :(

**RARA: ** …

**RARA:** Okay, for you I’ll do the guillotine

**RED:** d’aaawwww you big ol softy!

**RARA:** you lil pecker don’t get the guillotine now, just a swish cut of a sword to your neck

**RED:** oh gee…..thanks

**Wise Girl: ** Oh my stars, screw this, I’m going to see Percy in the infirmary

**Badboisupreme:** oh man I forgot about that again

**Sinnamon Roll:** how the absolute fuck

**Badboisupreme:** Wow, okay, Nicholas, I’m dyslexic

**RED:** w

**Badboisupreme:** oh man, sorry, I meant adha

**Badboisupreme:** adah

**Badboisupreme:** adha

**Badboisupreme: ** adhd

**Pippi McLongstockings:** afashhlajfd omgs what

**RED: ** hold up isn’t everyone here adhd

**A Buff Furry:** I’m not

**RED:** ...are you dyslexic???

**A Buff Furry:** no..I’m lactose intolerant

**Seaweed Brain: ** I’m lactose intolerant too, just hold the lactose

**Super Boy:** wh-

**Super Boy:** oh

**Super Boy:** WHAIT YOURE OKAIE

**Seaweed Brain:** ...I’m Percy?

**Sinnamon Roll:** no

**Seaweed Brain:** jfc, I’m fine

**RARA:** Your injuries were funny

**Seaweed Brain:** I see you’re charming as ever Reyna

**RARA:** Yes

**Seaweed Brain:** Glad to put a smile on you’re stone-cold face

**Seaweed Brain:** I love yoooooou (no hetero)

**RARA:** I don’t hate you (no hetero)

**Sinnamon Roll:** okay that was actually super sweet

**Pippi McLongstockings:** too sweet i got a cavity

**Super Boy:** those awful bULLIES

**Super Boy:** dental hygiene is vERY IMPORtANT TO ME

**Pippi McLongstockings:** oh my, down boy 

**Mr. Doctor:** K, so it was only Percy’s shirt that caught on fire, but he does have a couple of burns on his back and chest that he will have to apply a cream to

**Wise Girl:** Thank you so much, Will

**Mr. Doctor:** You are welcome, but Annabeth could you uh try to make it so he doesn’t end up in the infirmary for like...a week?

**Wise Girl:** Absolutely!

**Mr. Doctor:** Thank you, ma’am

**Super Boy:** hold up why did Leo light Percy on fire??

**Badboisupreme:** I was just playing around with the fire and then it went up rrreaaaaally far

**Badboisupreme:** and was just about to sock Nico’s little tiny face but y’know percy

**Sinnamon Roll:** I do not appreciate the little tiny face part but go off I guess

**Wise Girl:** I’m now less mad now that I know you weren’t like, “hey leo would’t it be cool if we set me on fire???”

**Seaweed Brain:** I’d never

**RARA:** that is a lie

**RED:** Reyna really do be calling everyone out

**RARA:** you could be next

**RED:** O^O

**RARA:** everyone. Listen

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Yes, my queen?

**RARA:** although it is true, Rachel has freckles, she paints some of them on

**RED:** LIESSS

**RARA:** I speak the truth

**RARA:** I swear on Nico’s life

**Mr. Doctor:** don’t know if I’m entirely sure I want people going around swearing on his life

**RARA:** hush

**Mr. Doctor: ** of course.

**RED:** I ONLY PAINT THEM BETWEEN MY EYEBROWS   
  
**RED:** THE CHEEKS AND NOSE ARE REAL

**Sinnamon Roll:** okay, sure, whatever you say

**RED:** I”M SAUFHYSONF THE TRUTHH

**Wise Girl:** haha you broke Rachel

  
**RARA:** all in a days work ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in like two days so I might regret this later but oh well UwU


	15. OOoOOOO ANgsttttt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Percy angst :)

_ 3:12 _

_ [The Seven & ETC.] _

**Badboisupreme:** asdfghjkl

**Badboisupreme:** i can’t sleep

**Badboisupreme;** are all of you asleep?

**Badboisupreme:** I mean

**Sinnamon Roll:** hi

**Badboisupreme:** holy guacamole hi

**Sinnamon Roll:** why are you awake?

**Badboisupreme:** idk

**Badboisupreme;** you?

**Sinnamon Roll:** that’s none of your fucking business

**Seaweed Brain:** Nico be nce

**Seaweed Brain:** ncie

**Seaweed Brain: ** whatever

**Badboisupreme:** o lmao a functional person being awake at three am??

**RED:** k, who told you Percy was functional?

**RED:** that person is a hecking liar

**Seaweed Brain:** strong language there Rach

**Badboisupreme:** so what keeps you awake this evening???

**RED:** mmm social mediaaaaaaaaaa

**Sinnamon Roll:** what do you even do?

**RED:** uh scroll thru Zendaya photos

**Sinnamon Roll:** valid

**RED: ** percy??

**Seaweed Brain:** wh

**Badboisupreme:** why yu awake

**Seaweed Brain:** eh

**Seaweed Brain:** nightmare

**Wise Girl:** I can come to your cabin if you need to talk?

**Sinnamon Roll:** when the fuck did she wake up

**Seaweed Brain:** no, you wouldn’t even be able to come in

**Seaweed Brain:** but thank you

**Wise Girl:** why wouldn’t I?

**Seaweed Brain:** there may be a spider in here

**Wise Girl:** oh my gods! I WAS LITERALLY IN THERE YESTERDAY

**Wise Girl:** ...where is it

**Wise Girl:** omgs i can feel it on me

**Seaweed Brain;** afgyhkl 

**Seaweed Brain:** It’s in the farthest left corner babe

**Seaweed Brain:** I can see it, dw

**Seaweed Brain:** holy fucking shit

**Badboisupreme:** what?

**Seaweed Brain:** Nico just came in here with a stool

**Seaweed Brain:** and brought his hand up to Dave

**RED:** who the heck is Dave

**Seaweed Brain;** the spider

**RED:** uh okay

**Seaweed Brain:** Then Nico just. Takes it

**Seaweed Brain: ** he kidnapped Dave!

_ [Nico-Percy] _

**Neeks:** hey

**Not.My.Type.:** hey?

**Neeks:** Uhm, when I was taking Abbadon I noticed you had been crying

**Not.My.Type:** lmao no

**Neeks:** ..

**Not.My.Type:** could you honestly not Nico?

**Neeks:** sorry

_ [The Seven & ETC.] _

**RED:** wait why are Nico and Annie awake

**Wise Girl:** first don’t call me Annie,

**Wise Girl:** Second, my girlfriend senses were tingling

**Sinnamon Roll:** Mine is: get your freckled nose out of my business whore

**RED:** OK   
  
**RED:** I FIND THIS VERY RUDE   
  
**RED:** I’M NOT A WHORE   
  
**RED:** I’M A THOT

**Sinnamon Roll:** uh sorry

**Badboisupreme:** wait Percy

**Seaweed Brain: ** ??

**Badboisupreme:** what was...the nightmare about

**Seaweed Brain:** lol nothing

**Wise Girl: ** Percy, please

**Wise Girl:** If you don’t feel comfortable telling us in the groupchat could at least dm me?

**Seaweed Brain:** Whyyyy

**Wise Girl:** Cause I care, we all do

**RED:** was...it..tartarus??

**Seaweed Brain:** it actually was not that, but props thot

**RED;** thanks 

**Sinnamon Roll:** Guys maybe we should just leave him alone

**Sinnamon Roll:** If he doesn’t want to tell us, he doesn’t have to

**Mr. Doctor:** hi, um

**Mr. Doctor:** Although Nico is right, it is important for Percy to talk about things

**Mr. Doctor:** I’m trying to get Chiron to bring in a therapist, all of you need it

**Seaweed Brain:** hng it’s fine

**Seaweed Brain:** I do talk about these kind of nightmares 

**Seaweed Brain:** with my mom

**Seaweed Brain:** It’s just easier than telling Annabeth or Grover because mom understands

**Wise Girl:** dm me please?

_ [Annabeth-Percy] _

**Wise Girl:** please talk to me Percy?

**Wise Girl:** I want to know how I can help

**Seaweed Brain:** It was about Gabe okay?

**Wise Girl:** Gabe? As in your old step-dad?

**Seaweed Brain: ** yeah

**Wise Girl:** Was it about him dying?

**Seaweed Brain:** lmaooooo no

**Wise Girl:** ..then...I don;t understand

**Seaweed Brain:** I’m honestly really glad you don’t

**Seaweed Brain: ** He just wasn’t a nice guy

**Wise Girl:..** .. Did he hurt you?

**Seaweed Brain:** .

**Wise Girl:** baby, please, did he

**Seaweed Brain:** It wasn’t relevant to the dream, but I guess occasionaly i got a few bottles thrown at me

**Wise Girl:** oh my gods, Percy

**Seaweed Brain:** it doesn’t matter lmao

**Seaweed Brain:** it didn’t happen often

**Wise Girl:** what was the nightmare then if not…

**Seaweed Brain:** him hurting my mom, she got it the worst

**Seaweed Brain: ** but it’s fine now, he’s dead, and we have Paul

**Wise Girl:** I’m coming to your cabin okay?

**Seaweed Brain:** why?

**Wise Girl:** to cuddle

**Wise Girl:** love you, see you soon 💙

  
**Seaweed Brain:** love you too 💙


	16. oOoooO Leo and Percy bonding time

_ [ _ Waterboy-Fireboy]

**Fireboy:** Hey Percy

**Waterboy:** mmm yeah

**Fireboy:** Can we like..talk?

**Fireboy:** I mean it’s fine if you say no, I know we’re not super close

**Waterboy:** no, no, ur my friend I can talk

**Fireboy:** coolcoolcoolcool

**Fireboy;** Um, yesterday you had a nightmare right?

**Waterboy:** uh yeah

**Fireboy:** I just...I think I know what it’s about and I’m here to talk if it is what i think it is

**Waterboy:** I dont know

**Waterboy:** that night wasn’t a big deal Leo

**Fireboy:** Your mom’s very nice, and… Posedion you don’t see him much, but you had a step dad. Not Paul, but some guy before him...right?

**Waterboy:** i-

**Waterboy;** I did, his name was Gabe, but we called him Smelly Gabe

**Waterboy:** how did you know that?

**Fireboy:** sometimes its’ just little things you do or say I guess

**Waterboy:** Are you positive you knew what it was about?

**Fireboy:** he hit you??

**Fireboy:** Sorry if that was blunt

**Waterboy:** it was but your right

**Waterboy: ** Leo I’m not sure if I follow

  
**Waterboy:** Why are you bringing this up?

**Fireboy:** I’m not good with trauma I guess, but I know you’re not too

**Waterboy:** I guess lmao

**Waterboy:** wait

**Waterboy:** You had a Gabe before?

**Fireboy:** mm one or two, but I don’t want to bring it up specifically

**Fireboy:** I just know that it’s really hard to talk to some one who has know idea what it was like

**Waterboy;** I know!! Lmao Jessica it’s not okay that I had to pick up smashed glass

**Fireboy:** who the tartarus is Jessica

**Waterboy:** School therapist

**Fireboy:** Ugh what even is their job?

**Waterboy:** to sit and tell kids its okay when your not okay

**Fireboy; ** I hope if chb gets a therapist it wnt be like school’s

**Waterboy:** me too

**Waterboy:** If you need to talk I can any time

**Fireboy:** lmao I said that first

**Waterboy:** I know I just wanted to remind you this is a two way street bro

**Fireboy:** I’m your bro!?!?

**Waterboy:** absolutely bro 

**Fireboy:** thanks bro

**Waterboy:** I do have a question

**Fireboy:** hm?

**Waterboy:** what did you mean one or two

**Fireboy: ** well I was in the foster care system so y’know some things happen

**Fireboy;** and there was also my aunt Rosa who wasn’t really like Gabe but

**Waterboy:** What was she like?

**Fireboy:** She was just mean, she never hit me

**Fireboy:** she’d call me diablo, a disgrace, tell me..stuff

**Waterboy:** I hate her

**Fireboy:** nah, it was fair. She didn’t want kids, I was a burden, she had to keep me cause yknow

**Waterboy;** No, Leo, it doesn’t give her aa right to say that stuff, I still hate her

**Fireboy: ** I hate her too, with a passion. I just see her pov

**Waterboy:** what is Diablo..?

**Fireboy:** oh lmao it means like devil

**Waterboy:** oh gods how old were you?

**Fireboy: ** idk young

**Waterboy:** what about foster families?

**Fireboy:** they were like Smelly Gabe, but it wasn’t as bad cause I wasnt around for long

**Waterboy:** I’m so sorry you ahd to deal with all of that stuf

**Fireboy:** you had it bad too,, it’s not your fault

**Waterboy: ** Its nice to have some one to talk to huh

  
**Fireboy:** yeah..it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that I've never been a victim of any forms of abuse. I do however have a friend who has been and has told me stories. Now she is safe and no longer in a dangerous environment with a happy, loving family!  
If you are dealing or struggling with any sort of abuse please reach out: 1-800-799-7233 (that's an abuse hotline to clarify)  
I love you all so much, thank you for being so supportive of this work! Stick around, be alive! I know things suck right now, but it will get better!  
Stay lovely 💙


	17. BACK TO CHAOS

**Super Boy:** Oh my stars

**Super Boy:** I have so many things to say

**RED:** lmao did you say Oh My Stars?

**Mr. Doctor:** my mom says Oh My Stars

**Badboisupreme:** Jason is our mother

**Super Boy:** k why am I the mom? I thought I would be Dad?

**Wise Girl:** I’m dad

**Super Boy:** what makes you Dad and not me????

**Wise Girl:** I drink my coffee black and wear a baseball hat

**Cinnamon Roll:** Those are the requirements for being a father

**Seaweed Brain:** well the other day one of the smaller tiny things was all like, “Can you please put my shoes on?”

**Seaweed Brain:** and Annabeth looked the small human in the eyes and says, “I think they’re too small for me.”

**Sinnamon Roll:** An icon

**Super Boy: ** okay but me and annabeth got a divorce

**Wise Girl:** Okay, but Annabeth and I got a divorce.**

**Super Boy:** that’s why we got a divorce.

**Super Boy: ** anyyyyyways why was everyone up at three am

**RED:** adfghjkl Zendayaaaaaaaaaaa

**Sinnamon Roll:** none of your business

**Badboisupreme:** honestly forgot but go off

**Sinnamon Roll:** that’s not how you use that

**Wise Girl:** I was awake bc Percy

**Seaweed Brain:** I had a nightmare 🥰

**Super Boy:** wasn’t Will awake?????

**Mr. Doctor:** I was awake because SOMEONE STOPPED CUDDLING WITH ME TO HANG OUT WItH A SPIDER

**Sinnamon Roll:** you don’t understand, Abbadon’s so cute

**Wise Girl:** ew eweweweweweeweweeweweewewewewewew

**Sinnamon Roll:** [ _ My.bby.Abbadon.Jpeg] _

**Wise Girl:** O HM Y GODSD WHY IS SUT S BUIG

**Super Boy:** what

**RED:** honestly it’s a bit cute

**Seaweed Brain:** You renamed Dave...Abbadon?? ABBADON

**Badboisupreme:** what does Abbadon mean?

**Badboisupreme:** Rachel I bet you a week’s chores that it’s something Italian

**Sinnamon Roll:** Part of me feels like it’s a bit racist but..I’m not sure?

**RED:** I THINK IT”S SOMETHING SPOOKY SO I ACCEPT THY BET

**Sinnamon Roll:** his name is Abbadon after one of the Seven Princes of Hell.

**RED:** YES

**Badboisupreme:** nooooooooooooooo

**Sinnamon Roll:** it also means “The Destroyer” in greek

**Sinnamon Roll:** and also “Angel of Death”

**Wise Girl:** THE SDFGHJK sPIDER iS NAMED THE DESTROEYREEDDS

**Sinnamon Roll:** yes he’s my best friend

**Super Boy:** what

**Super Boy:** YOU REPLACED ME WITH A SPIDER   
  
**Sinnnamon Roll:** Very sorry

**Super Boy:** it’s like your not even my son ;(

**RED:** lmaoo sad winky face ;(

**Wise Girl: ** actually...Jason you’re right

**Super Boy:** what. WAIT NICO ISNT MY SON

**Wise Girl:** I CHEATED ON YOU WITH THE BLUE MILK DELIVERY GUY

**Super Boy:** THAT DOESN”T MAKE SENSE   
  
**Wise Girl:** JASON WE’RE BOTH Blondes! NICO” S HAIR LOOKS LIKE COAL

**Super Boy:** ....it makes sense but

**Super Boy;** what about literally all the other kids like we can only claim Will

**Mr. Doctor:** no thank you

**Wise Girl:** they were all adopted except for Nico...who is the blue milk man’s baby

**Seaweed Brain:** AM I THE BLUE MILK GUY??? IM NICO”S FATHEr

**Wise Girl:** yes

**Seaweed Brain:** Nico my son!

**Sinnamon Roll:** hi daddy

**Seaweed Brain:** wha

**Sinnamon Roll:** Wanna play a game daddy?

**Seaweed Brain:** i doNT LIKE IT

**Mr. Doctor:** me too

**Cinnamon Roll:** Why?

**A Buff Furry;** pls don’t

**RED:** I would but I’m doing the Savage dance

**Badboisupreme:** Oh my gods can you teach me?

**RED:** Of course wifey

**Badboisupreme:** Yayayay

**Sinnamon Roll:** Absolutley disgusting I hate this family

**RARA:** ^


	18. Sorry

Hello, first off I'd like to thank everyone for the support on the story, and I'd also like to apologize. Unfortunately, I'll be going on a mini-hiatus. I'm so, so sorry, I know my updating schedule had been getting more and more consistent, but I can't write such light-hearted chapters right now. Maybe somebody noticed I haven't updated since May 28. Um, anyways, just can't write this kinda stuff at the moment. My cat, Weasel, has just died and then there's all the sad news of George Floyd and just all the shit on the news in general and I..just can't write when everything feels so wrong and sad. I promise I'll update soon. Just give me two days. Two days to process just...everything.

I love you all so much, I thank you for all of the lovely reviews and kudos, and I apologize for leaving you without an update yet again.

~Katness


	19. I'm back and also this entire chapter is just everyone complaining about the boys (minus Frank cause he do be baby)

**Mr. Doctor:** I swear every single day I get one of you and it’s always something dumb and reckless

**Wise Girl:** oh.

**Wise Girl:** Who’s hurt this time??!??!

**Mr. Doctor:** Jason

**Pippi McLongstockings:** D:

**Super Boy:** You make it sound like I died or something

**Mr. Doctor:** ??? 

**Pippi McLongstocking:** No one would react like that first of all

**Pippi McLongstocking:** Second you’ve confused Will

**Super Boy:** Oh, sorry Will

**Mr. Doctor:** It’s good

**Wise Girl:** what did he do??

**Super Boy:** Nothing serious, I just sprained my ankle

**RED:** Oh thats good

**RED:** Good that it was only ur ankle not that you sprained it

**Super Boy:** I know

**Sinnamon Roll:** @Wise Girl, @Pippi McLongstockings, control your boyfriends, they’re bothering mine

**Wise Girl:** YOU ACT LIKE WE DON’T TRY

**Pippi McLongstockings:** lmao you act like you got it hard

**Wise Girl:** ASFGHJKSDLFJ

**Badboisupreme: ** what thy fuck

**RED:** Watch your language whore

**Wise Girl:** I HAVE PERCY 

**Pippi McLongstockins:** That tru, but I have Leo AND Jason!

**RARA: ** no boyfriend no problems

**RED:** I dont have a boyfriend and I have lots of problems

**RARA:** yeah but you’re a dumb bitch

**RED:** honestly true

**Wise Girl: ** Okay sure whatever, Percy is very hard to handle

**Wise Girl:** Also you basically only have Leo to deal with, Jason seems manageable

**Pippi McLongstockings:** yeah he  _ SEEMS _ manageable 

**Super Boy:** I’m right here.

**Seaweed Brain:** Yeah me too :(

**Super boy:** Honestly Piper ur hard to manage too

**RED:** well well well how the turn tables

**Super boy: ** No I’m serious

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Blease, I can’’t be worse than you

**Super Boy:** “Oh, can I have this Lamborghini sir?”

**Badboisupreme:** “well, well, well, thats a nice toyota there, may I have the keys?”

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Ur so rude.

**Mr. Doctor: ** All of you are speaking about how difficult ur S.O. is to handle

**Mr. Doctor:** But I’m the KING of difficult boyfriends

  
  


**Sinnamon Roll:** What

**Mr. Doctor:** Ily, but Nico please

**Sinnamon Roll:** Okay I may be difficult, but more difficult than Squirtle, Charmander, and Pikachu

**Seaweed Brain:** HOly FUCK IM A POKEMON   
  


**Badboisuprme:** ME TOO BRO

**Super Boy:** ME TOO BRO

**Pippi McLongstockings:** How hard to handle can Nico be

**Superboy:** have you ever met nico???

**Seaweed Brain:** Like….have you???

**RARA:** “Oh why I think I’ll nearly kill myself just for fun”

**RARA:** the cute little bitch went thru so much but he just HAD to overwork himself

**Sinnamon Roll:** Uhm okay Reyna the fate of the world was depending on us

**Sinnamon Roll:** It wouldn’t be the end of the world if I died

**Super Boy: ** yeah it would. It’d be the end of my world, because you are my world bro

**Sinnamon Roll:** stfu

**Mr. Doctor:** sometIME NICO JUST TRAVELS THE WORLD (WHICH CAN KILL HIM) BC HE WAS BORED   
  
**Mr. Doctor:** SOMETIMES NICO GETS STABBED AND HIDES IT BECAUSE “he’s been stabbed before”

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ok g, guess you win

**Mr. Doctor:** I know. I’m the queen

**Wise Girl:** I thought you were the king?

**Mr. Doctor:** yeah I thought about it and Nico is actually the (ghost) king

**Mr. Doctor:** that makes me a queen 

**Mr. Doctor:** and also I’m gay

  
**RED:** lmao mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was able to write today because I'm just in a happy state of mind, despite everything being so terrible right now so I was able to right. In case you were wondering my cat is still dead, but we threw him a mini funeral and honestly?? It's not too bad, it was his time, and I've had cats who've died before. It's not the end. If you guys can you should donate money to the Black Lives Matter movement.   
I know nearly everyone who reads my fic is Gen Z and I just want to say that I believe we can do it. That we can make a change and fix the fucked up world the generations before us have gifted us. We have to just be good! Be on the right side of history y'know?  
Anyways I love you all so much! I hope you're staying safe and happy! Leave kudos and comments if you can, it means so much to me as an author!


	20. Insomnia Squad and Also Jason and Reyna

_ 5:47 AM _

**Badboisupreme:** Hi

**Super Boy:** Hi bro

**RED:** I’m here too!! Who else is online?

**Sinnamon Roll:** sup bitches

**RED:** YAY!! Insomnia squad

**Super Boy:** I actually have a healthy sleep schedule, I just woke up

**Sinnamon Roll:** Lmao imagine waking up

**RED:** ur humour is so weird i love it

**Sinnamon:** thanks.

**Badboisupreme:** why the tartarus do you wake up at five

**Sinnamon Roll:** Right? It’s five the sun hasnt even awoken yet what makes you think you have the right

**Super Boy:** Well, I’m not sure bro? I woke up for fun? To experience the day?

**RED:** But it’s not day!! The sun isnt out!! It is the time of the night 

**Super boy:** what

**Badboisupreme:** I think you mean Nani

**Sinnamon Roll:** I-

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Lilo’s sister??

**Badboisuprme:** okay no, but I’m proud

**RED:** honestly Nani was the baddest bitch

**Badboisupreme:** not as bad as you my wife

**RED:** k, lmao, told you we got a divorce

**Badboisupreme:** oh yeah

**Badboisupreme:** Not as bad as you my ex-wife

**RED:** better but also ur wrong

**RED:** Nani could blink and I’d be her servant

**Super Boy:** Yes! She deserves the absolute world!

**RED:** Honestly 

**RED;** Id die for her

**Super Boy:** Shes like the only female Disney character in the entire franchise that has a normal body type

**RED;** Ik, like lmao has disney ever seen a woman who isn’t size 0

**Super Boy:** Also Nani was so responsible and she was just a general good person who didnt deserve the burden of taking care of Lilo

**Super Boy:** AND MIND YOU SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB OF TAKING CARE oF LILO

**Super Boy:** like such a good job, Nani isn’t even a queen she’s an absolute goddess

**RED:** wow, I knew y’all drank your respecting women juice but damn

**RED:** Jason drank a fucking gallon

**Super Boy:** Yes women are great and pls don’t swear

**RED:** sorry babe

**Super Boy: ** 👍

**Badboisupreme;** awwwww yall are so sweet

**Sinnamon Roll:** Rachel isn’t sweet

**Sinnamon Roll: ** It’s more like when you bite into a puff pastry to find out they used salt instead of sugar

**RED:** lmao thanks neeks

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’ll kill you if you call me that again

**Super Boy:** uh don’t

**Badboisupreme: ** wow seems like you’ve stopped him!

**Badboisupreme:** Good job jason!

**Super Boy:** I’m not sober enough to deal with ur sarcasm

**RED:** WHAT I HOPE YOUR SOBER   
  


**Sinnamon Roll: ** i can’t even imagine Jason drinking

**Badboisupreme:** but it’s reALLY FUNNY IF YOU DO

**Badboisupreme:** LIKE JASON DOING SHOTS, PERCYS IN THE BACKGROUND CHANTING “SHOTS SHOTS”

**Badboisupreme:** THEY’RE AT A CLUB AND THEIRS RAINBOW LIGHTING EVERYWHERE

**Sinnamon Roll:** hehe gay

**Super Boy:** you guys didn’t have to be so mean

**Super Boy:** i apologize for not being an alcoholic

**RED:** do you guys plan on drinking when older?

**Badboisupreme:** Yeah for sure, it’s a normal thing.

**Super Boy:** I don’t plan on drinking. I’ll just be the designated driver

**Sinnamon Roll:** i dont think i can vision myself drinking when older but ill try it

**RARA:** I plan on also being sober but solely for the reason of recording all of you while drunk for blackmail

**RED:** okay lmao ur a genius second when’d the fuck you get up

**RARA:** Oh I woke up to train and then I saw a ton of notifications so I decided to check em out

**Sinnamon Roll:** Hi Reyna

**RARA:** Hello

**Badboisupreme:** …

**Badboisupreme:** so

**Mr. Doctor:** Hello everyone! 

**Mr. Doctor:** Rachel, Leo, Nico go to sleep now.

**RED:** LMAO okAY UR KINDA SCARY 

**Sinnamon Roll:** I don’t want to.

**Mr. Doctor:** go to bed.

**Sinnamon Roll:** ughjkg

**Sinnamon Roll:** Come to my cabin?

**Mr. Doctor:** okay :D

**Badboisupreme:** LMAO # WHIPPED   
  


**RARA:** Are you speaking about Nico or Nico’s boyfriend?

**Badboisupreme:** both

**RARA:** fair

**RED:** sweet the doc’s offline

**RED:** I can prowl once more

**Badboisupreme:** i don’t like ur wording one bit

**RED:** bite me hoe

**RARA:** dont she has rabies

**RED:** k, u didn’t have to rat me out

**RARA:** Sorry, not sorry

**Badboisupreme:** honestly Rachel I feel betrayed

**RED:** As you should

**Badboisupreme:** whY aRe YoU So MEEaan To mE!!!

**Super Boy:** don’t worry Leo, I stll love you (no homo)

**Badboisupreme:** D’aaaaaw I love you too (no homo)   
  


**RARA:** absolutely disgusting

**RED:** Jason and Leo’s bromance or affection

**RARA:** yes.

  
**RED:** lmao okay you fucking Icon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!! Leave some ideas for me if you have any??


	21. mmmmmm Jason is baby :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I've given up on titles???

**RED:** im bored

**Cinnamon Roll:** Hi bored, I’m Hazel!

**RED:** ,...

**RED:** haha

**Cinnamon Roll:** UwU

**RARA:** this conversation doesn’t amuse me, speak of something else

**Cinnamon Roll:** I-

**Cinnamon Roll:** How is everyone?

**Badboisupreme;** Uhm if I had to put my emotion into words: orange

**Cinnamon Roll;** i haven’t a clue what you are speaking about but thats great!

**Cinnamon Roll:** Any one else?

**Super Boy: -** i feel sad-

_ Super Boy Has Deleted 1 message(s) _

**Super Boy:** I’m good!

**Cinnamon Roll;** …

_ Cinnamon Roll has kicked Super Boy from The Seven & ETC. _

**Cinnamon Roll:** did anyone else see that??

**Wise Girl:** You kick out Jason? Yes

**Cinnamon Roll:** No, no, the deleted message?

**Badboisupreme:** mmm I wasn’t able to catch it

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Me neither :/

**Seaweed Brain: ** why was it important

**RED:** yeah

**RARA:** wait why what’d it say??

**Cinnamon Roll:** he said he felt sad

**Seaweed Brain:** Jason;s sad?!!?

**RED:** I guess

**Badboisupreme:** should me or piper talk to him or something

**Wise Girl: ** idk, maybe we should leave it?

**Pippi McLongstockings:** wHat

**Wise Girl:** He deleted the message because he didn’t want to talk to us about it, we should leave him be until he’s ready

**Wise Girl;** Just respect his boundaries?

**Badboisupreme:** I guess that makes sense

**Cinnamon Roll:** okay, lets just add him back then??

**Seaweed Brain:** delete the messages tho 

**Cinnamon Roll: ** got it!

_ 21 messages were deleted  _

**Cinnamon Roll:** wait I don’t know how to add him back

**Badboisupreme:** lmao wait

_ Badboisupreme has added Super Boy to The Seven & ETC. _

**Super Boy:** hey what was that about??

**Cinnamon Roll:** Sorry!! I accidentally deleted you from the group chat and couldn’t figure out how to add you back 

**Super Boy:** Oh haha, it’s okay

**Cinnamon Roll:** so ur good?

**Super Boy:** hm?

**Super Boy:** Yeah, I’m good why?

**Cinnamon Roll:** idk just asking

**RED:** ssrdtfyhgjk

**RED:** jiefh

**RED:** IM SORRY IM BAD AT SECRETS   
  


**Super Boy:** what?

**RED:** Jason we saw ur deleted message

**Seaweed Brain:** racHEL

**RED;** I sorry!

**Superboy:** oh no, it’s fine, I’m fine

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** what was bothering you tho sweetie??

**Super Boy:** mmm nothing

**Seaweed Brain:** Are you sure?

**Super Boy:** Lmao yeah bro

**Sinnamon Roll:** Jason.

**Super Boy:** mmmmmmmm yes Nico

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I really do trust you, I want to make sure you trust me

**Sinnamon Roll:** You’re like a brother to me, I want to know if you’re upset or not

**Super Boy:** hhhnnnng

**Super Boy:** It is not fair y’all used Nico

**Badboisupreme:** Believe it or not we didn’t even tell him to do that.

**Super Boy:** Wait really??? Aww

**Sinnamon Roll:** stop 

**Super Boy:** k

**Super Boy: ** I’m flattered you guys care so much, but I’m just dramatic

**Badboisupreme:** Jason please

**Super Boy:** ....I

**Super Boy:** I’m..sad

**RED:** you’re making progress, that’s good!

**Super Boy:** I just don’t understand this though..

**Wise Girl:** us trying to help you out?

**Super Boy:** No I understand that, you guys love me just as much as I love you

**Super Boy:** I just dont understand why you guys are making such a big deal out of it

**Super Boy:** I’m just sad, not dying

**RARA;** Okay, Jason just think what if it was some one like Leo who was sad

**Super Boy:** ...Leo’s sad??

**Badboisupreme:** Yes bc i dont know how to make you not sad

**Super boy:** asdfghjljh okay

**Super Boy:** It’s just I…..feel uhmm idk how to describe it..?

**Mr. Doctor:** well whats causing the feeling Jason?

**Super Boy:** daskkladf I’m not sure??

**Super Boy:** I just feel..overwhelmed alone idk

**Badboisupreme:** Wait bro, we’re here for you

**Seaweed Brain:** Mhm!!

**Seaweed Brain:** Once a bro, always a bro!

**Super Boy: ** I know! I know I’m  _ not _ alone I just….feel like it??

**Super Boy:** Nevermind, I told you it was stupid

**Badboisupreme:** But it isn’t!! I understand Jason

**Badboisupreme:** I know how you feel, doubtful and scared and alone!

**Badboisupreme:** but ur not alone, and you know you’re not alone so why is it so hard to shake that feeling

**Badboisurpeme:** We care, you understand that we care and love you

**Super Boy:** fghjkl stop it you’re going to make me cry or somethin

**RARA:** hhnnng Jason I love you but like...no hetero and if you tell anyone outside of the group I might murder you

**Super Boy:** SDEFGHJKLJ REYNA!! I LOVE YOU TOO THANK YOU!!

**Super Boy:** I mean like I love all of you so much, but this is a very big moment

**Pipi McLongstockings:** I say we gather for a group hug!!!

**RARA:** im across the0ghwjwk

**RARA:** that fucking bitch

**RARA:** nevermind I’m here

**Mr. Doctor:** what

**RARA:** take a wild guess??? WHom brought me here??!?

**Sinnamon Roll:** its for the group hug!!

**Mr. Doctor:** I’m a little less mad

**Badboisupreme:** YAAY GROUPHUG

**Cinnamon Roll; ** I LOVE HUGS

**RED:** we know

**Cinnamon Roll:** AFTER THE GROUP HUG CAN I GIVE YOU INDIVIDUAL HUGS?

**Super Boy:** yes :D

**RARA:** absolutely not

**Cinnamon Roll:** but Reyna 

**RARA:** no.

**RARA:** I’d rather kiss Rachel while listening to cheesy romance songs

**RED:** Hey I’m free baby ;)

**RARA:** discustang


	22. Mmmmmmm Idk Reyna is the queen

**Badboisupreme:** _wheeze_

**RARA:** the hell you want now

**Badboisupreme:** I?? Haven’t?? Spoken?? to?? You??in???two??days???

**RARA:** ...and?

**Badboisupreme:** OKAY I CAME TO TEll a story

**RARA: **alright, proceed fool

**RED:** lmao Reyna calm down

**RED:** extra salty today

**RARA:** Yeah cause I can

**RED:** Valid

**Pippi McLongstockings: **Okay, Leo, lolm, finish your story

**Badboisupreme:** Thank you, lolm, 

**Badboisupreme: **I was out, y’know as I do, walking about

**RED:** mmm yes, interesting

**Super Boy:** hush, my child is speaking

**Badboisupreme:** uh yes. Thank you father

**Badboisupreme;** I saw Nico and Will and I was all like whatever

**Badboisupreme:** Then they were making like HEAVY eyecontact

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Cute! AWwwww

**Badboisupreme: **anD theN WIll SASYS, “You’re adorable”

**RED:** aaaaaaw

**Badboisupreme:** AND NICO GOES RED   
  


**Sinnamon Roll:** LeO

**Badboisupreme:** HE’S SO FLuSteRED AND HE JUST BLURTS “MERRY THAngiVINg”

**Pippi McLongstockings: **asdfGHjk really

**Mr. Doctor:** yEs! I was there it was so zasdafghjkk

**Sinnamon Roll: **Oh my gods

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’ll be back I just need to die to end my sUFFERIng

**Mr. Doctor:** nO I’m sorry

**Pippi McLongstockings:** lmao who’s more whipped??

**Wise Girl; **It’s Nico

**Seaweed Brain: **Yeah Nico by far

**Sinnamon Roll:** I could kill all of you

**Super Boy:** But you wouldn’t

**Sinnamon Roll:** I hate everything

**Pippi McLongstockings:** I HAVE A QUETSIONdf

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Who is the top and who is the bottom

**Wise Girl:** I’m a top

**Pippi McLongstockings:** not who the question was directed to but you know what

**Pippi McLongstockings:** not surprised

**RED:** I AM A BOTTOM

**RARA:** really? I’m a top

**Pippi Mclongstockings:** oKAy calm down. I was talking to solangelo 

**Sinnamon Roll:** no.

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** its cause you’re the bottom right?

**Sinnamon Roll:** dsfyhajikdiljkj STOP   
  
**Sinnamon Roll: **I AM THE GHOST KING, AMBASSADOR TO PLUTO,

**Mr. Doctor:** certified cutie, my future husband, most handsome man in the world

**Super Boy:** Brother of Jason, Percy, Reyna, and Hazel 

**RARA:** don’t forget emo

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ah yes, how could we forget

_ Sinnamon Roll has left The Seven & ETC. _

**RED:** LMAO WOW   
  


**Cinnamon Roll: **We scared hiM!!! 

_ RARA has added Sinnamon Roll in The Seven & ETC. _

**Sinnamon Roll:** I hate all of you

**Super Boy:** daaaw we’re just teasing

**Sinnamon Roll:** Still mad

**Badboisupreme:** when are you not?

**Sinnamon Roll:** When I’m not talking to you

**RED:** LMAO REYNA DID YOU TEACH HIM THIS   
  
**RARA:** yes.

**RARA:** And I taught well

**RED:** TEACH ME   
  


**RARA:** i would but you’re t Rachely and you need to be bad at emotions

**RED:** aw phooey

**Seaweed Brain:** Donald?? Donald the duck is that you????

**Cinnamon Roll: **YOU HAVE A DUCK? CAN I MEET HIM

**Seaweed Brain:** I-

**Pippi McLongstockings;** Hazel, sweetie, whhyyy

**Cinnamon Roll:** what?

**Badboisupreme:** Some times I forget that Hazel and Nico are so uneducated 

**Wise Girl:** Lmao as if anyone in the group is educated 

**RED:** You and Reyna are!

**Wise Girl:** Yeah and Leo, but that goes without saying

**Badboisupreme:** dfscgsdhjkhvjfsbbuj

**Badboisupreme:** ANNABETH THINk _ IM _SMRT

**Sinnamon Roll: **Y- what????? You built the Argo II? And also Festus?

**Badboisupreme:** Lmao yeah, but ANnABTH THiNkS IM SMART

**Wise Girl:** Yes and I’m never wrong

**Seaweed Brain:** Oh reaaaaaallly????????

**Wise Girl:** Shut the fuck up Perseus.

**Wise Girl:** now.

**Seaweed Brain:** yEs Ma’am

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Was Annabeth Reginald Chase..were yyou WRONG

**Wise Girl:** PIPER GRACE MCLEAN   
  


**Pippi McLongstockings:** I….how did you know my middle name

**Wise Girl: **I know everything

**Sinnamon Roll: ** apparently not _ everything _

**Wise Girl:** …

**Wise Girl:** di Angelo, darling, do you want to die

**Sinnamon Roll:** Why yes I do, thanks for asking

**Pippi McLongstockings:** saw that from a mile away but also Nico nO

**Badboisupreme:** Hey uh

**Badboisupreme:** Annabeth..do you know my name?

**Wise Girl: **Leo Valdez. You don’t have a middle name

**Sinnamon Roll:** he’s talking about his first name. Which I know .

**Seaweed Brain: **UNKNOWN FIRSTNAME VALDEZ

**Seaweed Brain: **GASP

**Seaweed Brain:** Is your last name even Valdez

**Badboisupreme:** lmao yeah and also my nickname is Leo

**Wise Girl:** Leonardo?

**RED:** DiCaprio.

**Seaweed Brain: **Jack!!

**Super Boy:** what

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Titanic

**Super Boy;** ooooohh

**Wise Girl:** ...Leopold?

**Badboisupreme:** sdfghjkl No

**Wise Girl:** Nico?

**Sinnamon Roll:** No, I’m not telling you anything, you all betrayed me

**Wise Girl:** Oh okay then

**RARA:** oh she gave up quick

**Wise Girl:** William?

**Mr. Doctor:** Uhm, i’m sorry I don’t know what it is

**Wise Girl:** _You _don’t

**Mr. Doctor:** oh. Oh.

**Mr. Doctor:** Hey Neeks

**Sinnamon Roll:** I literally saw those messages what Will

**Mr. Doctor:** I love you so much

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m not saying it back, your “I love you” is being said for evil

**Mr. Doctor: **Can I please know??

**Sinnamon Roll:** dfghjsk

**Badboisupreme:** NicHOlauS!! DO NOT CRACK

**Sinnamon Roll:** his name is Leonidas 

**Wise Girl:** Now I know everything

**Badboisupreme: ** NICHOLAUS YOU TRAItOR   
  
**Sinnamon Roll:** thats not my name and I’m not sorry

**RARA**: Leonidas Valdez

**RARA:** huh

**Badboisupreme: **uuiudfhjvhsbdi come on

**Badboisupreme:** Reyna you don’t gotta be like this

**RARA:** I don’t gotta but I’m gonna

**RED:** Yes Queen~

**Badboisupreme:**hhnmng

**Badboisupreme:** yes queen.

**RARA:** Very good, peasants  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know their middle names so dafgdjk  
sorry for the wait, I was procrastinating a LOT.   
Alsooo how would y'all feel about Reyna/Rachel in the story? Cause I make them flirt with each other quite a bit, but I wanna know your opinion on it


	23. Baby™

**Best Boy:** Oh, uh hi

**Best Boy:** I have over a thousand messages 😅

**Cinnamon Roll:** Oh haha sorry

**Buff Furry: ** I’m sorry too

**Best Boy:** Oh no, I probably should’ve checked my messages a long time ago

**Buff Furry:** It’s fine, you’re super busy all the time right?

**Best Boy:** uhm I suppose

**Cinnamon Roll:** He’s talking about your satyr job!! 

**Cinnamon Roll:** Percy told us all about it! He loves you so much

**Best Boy:** And I love him!! But I guess I haven’t seen him in awhile

**Cinnamon Roll:** Frank and I are really inspired for all your doing for the world

**Best boy:** Oh..really?

**Buff Furry:** Uh yeah, it’s incredible

**Best Boy:** Oh uhm aghjklf thanks

**RED:** K that was adorable and v awkward

**Blue Boy:** GROvER i LOVE you

**Best Boy:** I love you too bro!

**RED:** Now  _ that  _ was cute

**Pipi McLongstockings: ** lmao i think everything Grover does is cute

**RED:** agreed he is baby

**Badboisupreme:** K what the fuck am I then?

**WIse Girl:** i thought we had established Nico was baby?

**Sinnamon Roll:** what? I refuse to be baby

**Cinnamon Roll:** you’re older than me

**Wise Girl:** are you saying you’re baby? Cause thats fair

**Seaweed Brain: ** We have too many babys!!

**Wise girl:** that’s not the right plural form. It’s babies

**Seaweed Brain;** We’re talking about baby not a baby

**Wise Girl:** uhm okay

**Mr. Doctor:** I think Nico is baby

**RED:** k but ur weak in the knees for him

**Mr. Doctor:** that’s a really weird way to say I’m biased

**RARA:** so who is...baby

**Super Boy: ** not me, I’m mom,

**Wise Girl:** Order of elimination! 

**Wise Girl:** Jason is mom and I’m dad so it’s not us

**Wise Girl: ** Can’t be Reyna, Rachel, or Piper cause they’re to badass

**RED:** Yes indeed, Rached “Badass” Dare!

**RARA:** ur middle name is Elizabeth

**RED:** u didn’t have to tell them that

**Badboisupreme:** we knew?

**Wise girl:** possible baby candidates include: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leonidas Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and William Solace

**Mr. Doctor:** I’m a possible baby cadidate???

**Wise Girl:** yeah because of your cheerful, sunny attitude

**Mr. Doctor:** Cool!

**Sinnamon Roll:** Why am I a baby candidate. I’m not cheerful and sweet

**Wise Personality:** You have this vibe that makes people want to protect you and make you smile

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’d rather be baby than smile

**RARA:** that’s my son

**Super Boy:** that is a conversation for another day

**RARA:** no we got joint custody bitch

**Super Boy:** nO need for that language but alrighty

**RED:** how do we figure out whose baby? (It’s Grover but-

**Badboisupreme:** OKAY I THOUgHT I WAS THE ONLY BABY

**RARA:** i think you, Nico, and Grover are the highest possible babys (i’m team Nico tho)

**Best Boy: ** I can revoke my baby rights Leo if you want. Nico doesn’t want to be baby either so

**Seaweed Brain:** nO GROVER YOU DON”T UNDERSTAND

**Best Boy:** ??

**Seaweed Brain:** _you’re _my baby

**Seaweed Brain: ** But Leo is Piper’s baby

**Badboisupreme:** I am

**Pippi McLongstockings:** yes this is common knowledge

**Seaweed Brain:** and I need to beat Piper 

**Pippi McLongstockings:** K wow Percy, love you too

**Seaweed Brain:** no nononno, I love you but I just want to see you lose as me and Grover rise from your ashes

**Wise Girl:** thats not how it works

**Seaweed Brain:** hush

**RARA:** What if my boy wins?

**Seaweed Brain:** Don’t mind, I have no vendetta against you

**Seaweed Brain:** Also Nico is my baby bro

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m Reyna’s boy???

**RARA:** yes

**Sinnamon Roll:** fair

**RED:** i don’t see why Leo’s in the running. What about Hazel

**Badboisupreme:** why do you hate me

**RED:** idjkkjfj I don’t hate you. I don’t think you’re baby material

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** better stop trash talking my guy Dare

**RED:** or what McLean?

**RARA:** Nico will win and all of you will be crying blood over my victory

**Best Boy:** blOod

**RARA:** not you, you’re cool, I was talking about Rachel, Percy, and Piper

**Cinnamon Roll:** Why can’t we all be baby?

**Wise Girl:** aaaaaawwww

**RARA:** fine.

**Sinnamon Roll:** I never wanted to be baby

**Best boy:** I didn’t really care

**Badboisupreme:** our….piper nd percy and uuhh reyna cared a lor more than us

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** boi you cared just as much as me if not MORE

**Badboisupreme:** lmao yeah   
  



	24. Percy is the best and also Leo is short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Reyna's a murderer but we still love her

**RED:** YKNOW WHO I LOVE

**RARA:** is it yourself?

**RED:** No I hate that bitch

**RARA: ** then whom might it be, my annoying friend

**RED:** Percy!

**Wise Girl:** lmao I’ll kill you hahahahha

**RED: ** gross, not like that

**Seaweed Brain:** little bit offended but okay

**Sinnamon Roll:** What did he do? Did he rescue a kitten again?

**Super Boy:** Did he save a child?

**Cinnamon Roll: ** or was it not heroic?? Did he help a kind old lady cross the street?

**Badboisupreme:** Did you find him playing tea party with Estelle?

**Wise girl:** Or with the younger campers?

**Mr. Doctor:** man

**Mr. Doctor:** does he have any flaws what the heck

**Seaweed Brain:** lmao yes I have flaws Will.I.am

**Mr. Doctor:** I don’t like you calling me that

**Wise girl:** He’s reckless

**Sinnamon Roll:** stupid

**Seaweed Brain:** k y’all dont gotta be mean

**Pippi McLongstockings:** wait what did percy do

**RED:** oh I nearly forgot

**RED:** we were going out for coffee to gossip like we usually do (sorry Piper and Leo I know ur usually there)

**RED:** and whilst going back some guy called out “nice ass”

**RED:** And Percy tossed his hair and said, “thanks I know”

**Cinnamon Roll:** AAAWWW

**Mr. Doctor:** great so he truly his perfect

**Seaweed Brain:** I love you all very much please stop

**RED:** awww but Percy we love you

**Pippi McLongstockings:** should I just bring Percy with me wherever I go

**Super Boy:** Hey!! I’d yell at boys for catcalling but nobody does it when I’m around

**Sinnamon Roll:** yu scare them, Percy looks too friendly to be intimidating 

**Sinnamon Roll:** also Jason is my protector, back off Piper

**Pippi McLongstockings:** What do you need Jason for, you’re a boy

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m gay

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ADSEGHJFG I DONT KNOW HOW I FORGOT SORRY

**Sinnamon Roll:** punches guys in the face for me

**Seaweed Brain:** Hey! I’d punch guys for you too ( AND ALSO I WAS HERE BEFORE JASON)

**RARA:** I win cause I would kill for Nico whether they be homophobes or not

**Best Boy:** Little bit scary, but I win

**Best Boy;** not for protecting Nico but

**Seaweed Brain:** aaaawwww that’s right

**Seaweed Brain:** Grover took a sandwich to the face for me

**Best Boy:** It’s okay, i like peanut butter :)

**Seaweed Brain: ** SAFXDSGUYVFHJBHNHKJVAHFKJVJVBL MY HEART! I LOVE U BRO

**Best Boy:** love you too

**Sinnamon Roll:** I feel like I;m missing something

**Seaweed Brain:** yeah fucking nancy

**Best Boy:** what was her last name..didn’t it sound like Boba fett?

**Seaweed Brain:** LMAO YEAH

** Best Boy:** I wonder what she’s up to

**Seaweed Brain:** She’s still at Yancy

**Best Boy:** Really???

**Wise girl: ** she was that mean girl that teased Percy right?

**Best Boy:** yeah

**RARA:** Lets kill

**RED:** Lmao reyna yes

**Super Boy:** _or_ Reyna nO

**   
** **RARA:** Rachel’s the only one who likes my murdering ideas

**Super Boy:** Rachel’s crazy and sometimes Nico agrees

**RARA:** Yeah

**RARA:** You guys wouldn’t understand murder like we do

**RED:** wiaiudhgfajhvsik You  _ killed _ someone

**RARA:** Once, it was a do or die situation

**Seaweed Brain;** not surprised honestly

**RARA:** what great faith you have in me Percy

**Seaweed Brain:** :)

**RED:** can’t believe Reyna’s killed someone and I haven’t

**RARA:** aww do you want to murder Nancy Boba Fett with me

  
**RED:** really?

**RARA:** no you can’t handle it

**Pippi McLongstockings:** lmao Rachel was actually gonna do it

**RED:** and I would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids

**Seaweed Brain:** LMAO YES SCOOBY DOO MY BOO

**Wise girl: ** Velma was the best

**RED:** No way! It was Daphne

**Badboisupreme:** what? Why Daphne??

**RED:** redheads stick together

**Sinnamon Roll:** what?

**Cinnamon Roll;** I’m confused too

**Badboisupreme:** Ah sweet young innocent children

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m OlDEr than you

**Badboisupreme:** Hush child, ur just taking ur first step

**Sinnamon Roll:** i beat you up!

**Badboisupreme:** nah ur too short

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m taller than you!

**Cinnamon Roll:** Yeah, isn’t Leo the second shortest in the group?

**Buff furry:** first is Hazel

**Cinnamon Roll:** yeah, he’s about a few inches taller than me

**RED:** lmao short

**RARA:** It’s even funnier bc he mainly hangs out with Piper and Jason and they’re both like a head taller than him

**Badboisupreme:** yall are bullies

**Super Boy:** Nah, we love you

**Badboisupreme:** ...I’m tall

**Wise Girl:** uhm...compared to younger campers yes

**RED:** lmao annie

**Wise Girl:** dont call me Annie

**RED:** :’(

**Wise Girl:** your tears don’t work on me

**RED:** But...Annie

**Wise Girl: ** Bet your bottom dollar that I’ll never speak to you again if you call me that again

**Mr. Doctor:** I know that was a reference to Annie as in the redhead orphan, but you could’ve done better by using the musical “Annie Get Your Gun)

**Wise Girl:** Pardon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more angst so who do you guys think should be the next victim?


	25. UHmm Happy Birthday Jason

**Badboisurpeme: ** IT’S TODAYD

**RARA:** ….you know what day it is??

**Wise Girl:** Uhhh Wednesday

**Pippi McLongstockings:** nO

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** It’s  _ somebodys _ berthdae

**Wise Girl:** I despise your spelling but..who’s birthday is t??

**Wise Girl:** It’s not yours, I know that

**RARA:** It’s Jason’s

**Seaweed Brain:** WHAT

**Seaweed Brain:** JASON   
  


**Super Boy:** .yee?

**Seaweed Brain:** YOU HANDSOME, BEAUTIFUL MAN WHY DIDN”T YOU TELL ME IT”S YOUR BIRTHDAY   
  


**Super Boy:** if you asked me I would’ve told you and also ur v beautiful too

**Badboisupreme:** hehe gay

**Sinnamon Roll:** the other day you and Jason were holding hands

**Super Boy:** hIs HANd WaS coLD

**Badboisupreme:** I hold hands with every one, I find this offensive

**Badboisupreme:** The only people who I don’t hold hands with are Will, Annabeth, Reyna, and Nico

**Wise Girl:** What? I hold hands! Why don’t we hold hands???

**Badboisupreme:** You scare me

**Wise Girl:** Oh. That’s fair

**Mr. Doctor:** Wait what about me? I’m not scary

**Mr. Doctor:** am I? Am I scary???!?!?

**RED:** uhm maybe to like people who are afraid of shots or somethin

**RARA:** William is the second least scary person I know

**RED:** Whos the first??

**RARA:** you.

  
**RED:** What?!!? HAzel and Leo beat me.??!!?

**RARA:** I’ve seen Hazel be scary and also Leo could set the entire world on fire and still live

**Mr. Doctor:** wait then whyy??

**Badboisupreme:** Oh because I think Nico would kill me in my sleep

  
**Mr. Doctor:** he wouldn’t  _ kill _ you

**RARA:** He’d do worse

**Badboisupreme:** Wow thanks

**Sinnamon Roll:** :)

**Sinnamon Roll:** Also happy birthday Jason

**Super Boy:** AwwWWwww

**Sinnamon Roll:** stop

**Super Boy:** okAy

**Cinnamon Roll:** I have to finish wrapping your present, but it’s nearly ready

**Super Boy:** I HAVE A PRESENT THAT ISN”T TERRIFYING?!?@?@?

**Cinnamon Roll:** um yeah?

**Pippi McLongdstockings;** I’m  _ sorry _

**Badboisupreme:** WHY’D YOU GET IN THE FIRST PLACE   
  


**Pippi McLongstockings:** HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FU NNY

**RED:** what happened

**Pippi McLongstockings:** for Jason’s birthday I decided to rent a birthday clown, ironically

**Badboisupreme:** IT WAS TERRIFIYING

**Wise Girl;** you guys saved the world...but you’re afraid of birthday clowns?

**Super Boy:** You don’t understand!!

**Pippi McLongstockings:** He was all sad and he had giant fake fangs

**Badboisupreme:** HE ALSO USED A VOICE MODUlaTER SO HE SOUNDED GROWLY AND ROUGH

**Super Boy:** it was just lowkey freaky when he called us kiddo

**Super Boy:** BUT ALSO HAZEL, LOVE oF MY LiFE, GOT ME A PIKACHU PLUSHIe

**Cinnamon Roll:** I? Love you too?

**RARA:** Hey actually, out of curiosity, what did Thalia give you??

**Super Boy:** …

**Super Boy:** a stapler

**RED:** What

**Super Boy:** Idontwannatellu

**Badboisupreme:** THE SCAR ON JASON’S LIP IS FroM WHEN HE TRIED TO EAT A STAPLER AS A KID   
  


**Super Boy:** Leo!!!

**RARA:** That is the best thing I’ve ever heard

**RED:** lmao this six foot tall giant with stormy fucking eyes, who has defeated countless monsters. Ate. a. stapler. 

**Super Boy:** sdfghjkla It’s my birthday?

**Seaweed Brain:** I still love you bro

**Super Boy:** Really?!!? Thanks bro!

**Super Boy:** I love you too, 

**Sinnamon Roll:** Out of big three I somehow manage to be the straightest

**RED:** vgshjbklsa sometimes I forget how iconic Nico is

**RARA:** yeah he’s my adopted brother

**Super Boy:** mmMMmm he’s  _ my _ adopted brother but okay

**Seaweed Brain:** _ACTUALLy_ I was here before both of you so he’s my adopted brother

**Cinnamon Roll:** Actually he’s my brother

**Badboisupreme:** lmao plot twist!

**Mr. Doctor:** wait but he’s my boyfriend so I win

**RED:** OOooO hot damn!

**Badboisupreme:** surprising turn of events

**Super Boy:** It’s my birthday tho

**Seaweed Brain:** and? You have Leo

**RARA:** Ugh you have Grover

**Seaweed Brain:** WOAH Grover isn’t my brother he’s my bro

**RARA:** I’m the scariest, i could kill all of you, I win

**RED:** lmao Reyna is an icon

**Badboisupreme:** who you think is gonna win?

**RED:** it’s between Reyna and Will

**Mr. Doctor:** I get cuddles from him

**Sinnamon Roll:** I don’t like this game

**Super Boy:** OH! I hAVE A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE WITH HIM   
  
**Seaweed Brain:** I HAVE TWO   
  


**RARA:** I’ve only experienced two, but I’ve seen all of them

**Seaweed Brain:** damnit

**Badboisupreme:** OH! How’s Will gonna top that and also how much trauma does Nico have?!?

**Mr. Doctor:** I..heal his traumas

**Super Boy:** yknow what thats fair

**RARA:** ...yeah I can only do so much stitches 

**Mr. Doctor:** THAT WAS YOU!?!? 

**RARA:** yeah, were they bad

**Mr. Doctor:** technically yes but having no experience and little resources they were somewhat good

**RED:** hell yeah Reyna’s good at everything

**Pippi McLongstockings:** except feelings

**RARA:** I hope you suffer


	26. Women??? BUT ALSO ??? men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIterally bisexuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ;D

**Badboysupreme: ** Hi hens :D

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Cluck cluck 

**RED:** Oh hun....chickens so bock bock

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I’m...pretty sure they say cluck.

**Seaweed Brain:** ?? Chickens say cockadoodle doo ??

**Wise Girl: ** That is a rooster.

**Seaweed Brain: ** Is there R E A L L Y a difference?

**RARA:** Yes. Hens are girls and Roosters are boys.

**Seaweed Brain:** BUT THEY ARE ALL CHICKENS

**Super Boy:** Hold up. We haven’t talked on this in WEEKS and this is the first conversation we’re having?

**RED:** Sorryyy we’ll try to be normal (🤢) like you

**Seaweed Brain:** can’t believe you’re associating my boo with the normies 

**Badboysupreme:** I actually knew Jason first so... _ my _ boo. Back the f off you have a lady friend

**Seaweed Brain: ** mm yes but men big arm 

**RED: ** Amen. men very big arm. bUT ALSO??? Men are very warm

**Seaweed Brain:** yES!!

**Sinnamon Roll:** Men. With. Blonde. Hair.

**RED:** AGREED!

**Pippi McLongstockings:** BUt CONSIDER. Men when they are fighting ?? Kill me now

**Wise Girl:** Normally I would not contribute but….Himbos.

**RED:** A G R E E D

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Himbos are valid

**Seaweed Brain:** :D THATS ME :D

**RARA:** you are all disgusting.

**RARA:** talk about women now.

**Seaweed Brain:** nO NOT ThE WOMEN

**Seaweed Brain:** Smart the smart ones. I like strong smart ones

**Seaweed Brain:** I like knowing they could defeat me it makes my knees weak

**Wise Girl:** Women 🥺 period are just very...neat

**RED:** STFU E GIRLS?   
  


**RED:** thems are pretty

**Seaweed Brain: ** all women are v pretty but...women with skateboards?

**Wise Girl:** but MEN with skateboards.

**Badboysupreme:** Let’s transition back to women because

**Badboysupreme:** Gingers?

**Badboysupreme:** O ROR OR COTTAGE CORE GIRLS

**RED: 🥺 ** Oh to be in love with a cottage core lesbian  **🥺**

**Mr. Doctor: ** I think… sleepy men are very nice.

**Best Boy: ** I think Leo was onto somethin when he was talking about gingers and cottage core

**RED:** thats right. Juniper. Hmm

**RED:** I should hang out wiith her more

**Best Boy:** wait...are wait

**Best Boy:** Wait no. That’s my cottage core girlfriend D:

**RED:** just mad cause you know I could take her 😌💅

**Best Boy:** I-

**Best Boy:** pls dont she’s all i have.

**Seaweed Brain:** Y OU KNOW WHAT

**Seaweed Brain:** Since Grover is here I have to bring it up…

**Seaweed Brain:** Curly-haired boys.

**RED:** mmm

**Cinnamon Rolls:** people in general.

**Cinnamon Rolls:** All people. Except racists. And homophobes. And Xenophobes. And and phobes

**Cinnamon Roll:** No ists either

**Sinnamon Roll: ** but… I don’t like women so...not ALL people

**Wise Girl:** I will never understand men being gay

**Wise Girl:** Have you MET men? Disgusting

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Don’t remind me.

**A buff furry:** Annabeth?? Arent you dating a man?

**Wise Girl:** Well I got the only good one.

**Seaweed Brain:** I’m a good one >:)

**Seaweed Brain:** A good egg >:)

**Badboysupreme:** shshshsh. Egirls.

**Badboysupreme:** and soft boys

**RED:** OooOoOOH THE BOYS BIG SWEATER ROUND GLASSESS AAAA

**Badboysupreme:** no shshs

**RED:** I’m listening

**Badboysupreme: ** Girls. With piercings.

**Badboysupreme:** girLS WITH DYED HAIR AFSGHJ

**RED:** but men with piercings 🥺🥺

**RARA:** stfu about men. They only disappoint

**RED:** NO HONESTLY SHT UP FOR A SEC RARA

**RARA:** I am going to murder you. 

**RARA:** :D

**RED:** I”M SO ACCEPTING OF YOU UR VALID AND ALL AROACES ARE VALID BUT

**RED:** we could been such a cute couple it has me quaking in my grave

**Best Boy:** You’re not dead?

**RARA:** yet.

**Pippi McLongstckings:** OH SHOOT!!

**Pippi McLongstockings:** I never showed yall but I dressed up as aan e girl like JUST the other day

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** [E-girlPiper.PNG]

**Wise Girl:** You look very pretty

**Pippi McLongstockings:** So do you ❤

**Wise Girl:** I didn’t send a picture?

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** I just know because ur pretty all the time

**Wise Girl:** …

**Wise Girl:** Sometimes I really do question why I’m dating a man.

**Seaweed Girl:** wait no blease I’m the only good left

**Wise Girl:** thats true

**Wise Girl:** wlell no it isn’t

**Wise Girl:** you’re not the only good one

**Wise Girl:** Grovers also here

**Best Boy:** But i’m not dating material B)

**Badboysuprme:** sAME B)

**RED: ** says whom

**Best Boy: ** nearly all of them

**Badboysupreme:** It’s always “ahaha Leo your so funny!” “Leo your such a nice guy” BUT THEN THEY SAY THEY SEE ME AS A BROTHEr OR A FRIEND

**Badboysupreme: ** I stg if i die alone imma be so mad

**Cinnamon Roll: ** You won’t die alone! I’ll be there :)

**Badboysupreme:** No I meant ill die single

**Cinnamon Roll:** Ooh. No I will not be there.

**Badboysupreme:** :’)

**Super Boy:** I’ll marry you if you don’’t find someone by the time you’re 35

**Badboysupreme:** Thanks Jason 

**Seaweed Brain:** Can’t believe ur cheating on me

**Seaweed Brain:** Annabeth :( Jason’s not gonna marry me :(

**Wise Girl: ** Aw poor baby

**Seaweed Brain: ** nahhhh. I would never marry Jason

**Super Boy:** Thanks Percy :D

**Seaweed Brain:** NO SHUT UP ILY JASOn

**Seaweed Brain:** But I gotta marry Annabeth

**Cinnamon Roll:** Alternate universe, would you marry Jason?

**Seaweed Brain:** I don’t think there could be an alternate reality where I’m NOT with Annabeth

**Seaweed Brain:** I think we’re always together. No matter the universe.

**Seaweed Brain:** Like Soulmates 

**Wise Girl:** Oh I see. THIS is why I like men.

**RARA:** I’d just like to point out. We have a LOT of bisexuals

**Cinnamon Roll:** who is ?

**RARA: ** Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason (?), Will, Rachel, Leo (?)

**Super Boy:** I am actually straight 

**Super Boy:** just comfy

**Badboysupreme: ** I’m 😀 something 😀

**Sinnamon Roll:** Still can’t believe I was scared to come out to yall

**Badboysupreme:** …

**Badboysupreme:** yall

**Sinnamon Roll: ** so you have chosen Death

**RED:** oh shi with a Capital D

**Seaweed Brain:** DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER SCHOOL HOUSE ROCK

**Sinnamon Roll:** what

**Badboysupreme: ** I’M JUST A BILL

**Badboysupreme:** I”M ONLY A BILL   
  


**Badboysupreme:** AND IM SITTING HERE ON CAPITAL HILL

**Seaweed Brain:** SDFGHJK LEO ILY SO MUCh

**Seaweed Brain: ** Anyway I just had conjunction junction stuck in my head

**RED:** OH HELL YYYEAH Conjunction Junction was a bop and Ill take that to my G R AVV E

**Buff Furry: ** I 100% read that a gravy

**RED:** I-

**RED:** Taking it to my gravy

**Badboysupreme: ** *slurp*

**Pippi McLongstockings:** wtf is that? Are drinking the gravy ?

**Badboysupreme:** Not my intent but that is a thousand timmes funnier

**Badboysupreme:** just m sitting at a tabl with mUG OF GRAVY AND iM SiPPING IT LIK A BRitITSH PERSON

**Buff Furry: ** I regret telling you guys now >:c

**RED:** sorry xx

**Cinnamon Roll:** Oh what are those?

**RED:** uhh kisses

**Cinnamon Roll:** Hmm

**RED:** (should i be scared? Hazle pls babby they were platonic pls bby ily)

**Cinnamon Roll:** OH NO!! I’m not mad, don’t worry

**Seaweed Brain:** Remember when Nicoo had a spider?

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Abaddon?

**Seaweed Brain:** ThATS THE BITCH

**Seaweed Brain:** also that was so unfair dave was MY spider first

**Sinnamon Roll:** Do...you want him back ?

**Wise Girl:** it’s still alive

**Wise Girl:** oH MY GODS I FEEL IT ON ME

**Sinnamon Roll:** I can see him. He’s in his terrarium. Sunbathing

**Seaweed Brain:** :( I guess I can’t take him back

**Wise Girl:** bby dear pls. I would do anything to make you happy EXCEPT allow you to have a pet spider

**Seaweed Brain:** Awww i’d do anything for you too!!

**Wise Girl:** I know.

**RED:** Wow I-

**Wise Girl:** SDFGHJK STOP HE PROVES IT EVERY YEAR

**Wise Girl: ** He held up the sky for me once. 

**Seaweed Brain:** YOU DID IT FOR ME TOO

**Seaweed Brain:** this is a two way simp street ma’am

**Wise Girl:** I didn’t jump into tartarus for you 🤔

**Seaweed Brain:** Idc. I’d still do it for.

**Seaweed Brain:** A lil trauma never hurt anyone :D

**Mr. Doctor;** (i cant tell if he’s serious or not but either way Percy you should see a therapist)

**Seaweed Brain:** A therapist ???w would put me in an insane asylum if I told them the greek gods were real and my girlfriend faught her mother’s spider enemy and fell in to tatarus

**Seaweed Brain:** Pls if I have like nightmares and stuff I can talk to Annabeth about thm :D

**Mr. Doctor:** Hmm it’s almost as if...talking about whats bothering you helps with coping 

**Seaweed Brain:** ...what. Is this still about me?

**Sinnamon Roll:** Ayo it’s my trauma and I get to choose the coping mechanism

**Mr. Doctor: ** :(

**Seaweed Brain:** so...it’s NOT about me

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m leaving the country or something i stg

**Badboysupreme:** Wait bro if ur leaving can you pick up some coffee for me 🥺

**Sinnamon Roll:** ..fine

**Sinnamon Roll: ** who else?

**Mr. Doctor:** I never? Gave you ? permission ? to leave?

**Sinnamon Roll:** 🖕

**Mr. Doctor:** Alright fine.

**Sinnamon Roll:** Leo, Jason, Piper, Rachel, and ?

**RED:** ayo I never asked for nothing

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Alright then Leo Jason and Piper

**RED: ** wait no pls

**Sinnamon Roll**: Oh! I was right all along. what shocker who could have seen this coming  
  
  


**Seaweed Brain;** hol up Rachel you COULD see this coming aren you an oracle ?? do ur voodoo ?

**RED: **'m leaving yall bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I GTTA TELL YALL SOMETHING. First off hi i haven't posted in awhile that is 100% my fault I'm so sorry you are all lovely and the best person ever.
> 
> SECOND. i partially just wrote this chapter I want to tell you how INVALID my friend is. He I-. he recently got into the pjo/hoo fandom and that's sooo fine buT his opinions ?? Dont like em >:(   
I would tell you how in writing but that took to long so have this reinacctment.   
(note: we were planning a cosplay for the 7)
> 
> Me: Okay we have Percy, Nico, and Leo taken. That means Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Will  
Friend # 2: Who should I be ??  
Me: Oooh Reyna maybe ?  
Friend #1: Reyna isn't part of the seven?  
Me: Neither? ? is will?? or Nico? ?  
Friend #1: But we make an acception for them  
Me: WHY NO ACCPETTION FOR REYNA
> 
> NO BUT SERIOUSLY. Reyna deserves to be part of the seven more than I cant even believe that he said that. I mean I love will obvs BUT HES ONLY THERE IN BLOOD OF OLYMPUS WHICH FRIEND #1 HADN"T EVEN READ YET? I won't tolerate any hate of Reyna, Rachel, or Grover. Or Percy Or Annabeth. IT DOESN MAKE SENSe


	27. I ain’t ever seen to pretty bestfriends

**BadBoiSupreme: ** yknow what

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Jason is my best friend

**BadBoiSupreme:** figure out the rest :(

**RED: ** …

**RED: ** I genuinely tried to figure it out hun but I can’t

**Sinnamon Roll: ** idk either

**Super Boy: ** I’m also confessed. leo? Leo? Pls what’s happening

**BadBoiSupreme: ** ...😖

**BadBoiSupreme: ** i ain’t never seen two pretty best friends

**Seaweed Brain: ** it’s alwayd gotta be one them be ugly

**Wise Girl: ** the fact that you went online just to say that

**RED: ** OHH I KNOW WHAT LEO MEANS NOW

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Either me and my boy aren’t besties? Or I’m the ugly friend?

**Super Boy: ** I don’t like either of those options

**RED: ** the two best friends guy knows nothing

**RED: ** look at me and Reyna 🤷

**RARA:** I’m your best friend?

**RED: ** yeah i don’t have to be yours

**RARA: ** No, you are.

**BadBoiSupreme: ** wow Reyna i thought you didn’t have friends

**RARA** : Nico, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel literally exist

**BadBoiSupreme:** wow :’)

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** i thought we had something

**RARA:** you’re fine.

**BadBoiSupreme: ** What about? Me?

**RARA: ** …

**RARA: ** did Nico ever get coffee yesterday?

**BadBoiSupreme: ** I-

**Cinnamon Roll: ** he did actually! He even got Frank and I hot chocolates ☺️

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Nico is really out here acting like he doesn’t love us

**Sinnamon Roll: ** nonsense I hate all of you

**BadBoiSupreme: ** My caramel macchiato says otherwise 🥴

**Sinnamon Roll: ** well I’m never being friendly to any of you ever again.

**RED: ** wow Nico don’t want us to know he’s secretly soft

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I’m as soft as a brick

**Super Boy: ** I love bricks 😍

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** stfu Jason >:(

**Super Boy: ** being bullied by my own wife 😞

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Awww ur wife!? That’s so cute

**Cinnamon Roll: ** From now on I’m going to call Frank my husband

**Buff Furry: ** Aw, does that mean I get to call you wife?

**Cinnamon Roll: ** aww 🥺 of course my husband

**Buff furry: ❤️**

**BadBoiSupreme: ** I can’t tell if that was super cute or super disgusting 

**RED: ** I thought it was cute O_O

**RARA: ** Disgustang.

**RED: ** well shoot I guess it’s disgusting 🤷

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I thought it was gross

**Sinnamon Roll: ** two toddlers dating smh

**Cinnamon Roll: ** sIR YOU ARE TWO YEARS OLDER THAN ME

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I could tell dad that you’re dating Frank anytime but I don’t cause I’m a good brother

**Cinnamon Roll: ** you're the worst brother >:(

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Welp, time to tell father

**Cinnamon Roll: ** nO

**Sinnamon Roll: ** then don’t be disgusting 😡

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Please you act as if you and Will aren’t fondling each other like monkeys all the time

**Sinnamon Roll:** let me live in peace

**Cinnamon Roll: ** only if you let ME live in peace 😋

**Sinnamon Roll: ** alright fine 

**Cinnamon Roll: ** ily :D

**Sinnamon Roll:** ...meh

**Cinnamon Roll: ** say it back

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I love you too 😡❤️

**BadBoiSupreme:** aaawww

**RARA: ** that was the most sibling energy I’ve ever seen 

**RARA: ** …except Jason and Thalia

**Seaweed Brain: ** OMGS RIGHT? Just  _ constant  _ bickering!

**RARA:** WELL Thalia thinks Jason is a little bitch

**RARA:** and Jason thinks that because he’s taller he has more authority 

**Seaweed Brain:** finally someone gets it!

**Seaweed Brain: ** I always forget you’re perfect but you always remind me again

**RARA: ** Oh? I didn’t know you knew I’m perfect

**RED:** kneW?

**RED: ** Shes iconic 🤷

**Seaweed Brain: ** it’s over for all of y’all Reyna is my wife now

**RED: ** wasn’t….wasn’t she my wife?

**RARA: ** sorry Dare. I can’t help that I’m so attractive 🤷

**RED: ** REYNA PLS UR KILLINF ME

**Super Boy: ** Before Reyna breathes and makes Rachel fan girl

**Super Boy: ** why y’all talking about me D:

**Buff Furry: ** No we were talking about siblings

**Buff Furry: ** and you are that

**Buff Furry:** a sibling, I mean.

**Super Boy: ** ajaksja I know bby dw

**Super Boy:** but still >:(

**Super Boy: ** why don’t we talk about Percy? Hm he is also a sibling

**Wise Girl: ** omgs with pleasure

**Wise Girl: ** Percy is so...good with kids it’s insane I can’t even handle it

**Wise Girl: ** I was at Sally’s house just the other day and Percy was braiding her hair

**Wise Girl: ** then I joined them for a family game night

**Cinnamon Roll: ** aww what game?

**Wise Girl: ** Pretty pretty princess

**Seaweed Brain: ** [Sfsajs.JPEG] (ID: Taken at a selfie angle, Percy and Annabeth are squished together and both are wearing cheap crowns and plastic beads around their necks)

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** finally we recognize them as the royalty they are

**Wise Girl:** you say that but minutes after that Percy nearly choked himself when he was taking off his necklace

**Seaweed Brain: ** you didn’t have to tell them that Annabeth smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> IM so tired :D
> 
> I can’t fall asleep in 12:30 pm :D


	28. Bully Rachel Day

_ 2:34 A.M. _

**RED: ** hiiiiii

**RED: ** who at chb is awake?

**Wise Girl: ** Percy and I are

**RED: ** huh

**RED: ** yOU?

**Wise Girl: ** We’re talking, but I think Percy’s about to fall asleep

**Wise Girl: ** He looks so tired

**Wise Girl: ** [sleepyPercy.JPEG]

**RED: ** disgusting y’all are cuddling?

**BadBoiSupreme: ** is Annabeth?? The big? Spoon?

**RED: ** LEO!

**BadBoiSupreme: ** shh it’s 2 am be quite ma’am

**RED: ** can i come over :D

**BadBoiSupreme: ** I’m at the bunker rn...why?

**RED: ** I heard a noise and I am v frightened for my life

**Sinnamon Roll: ** wait can i come too?

**BadBoiSupreme: ** mm yeah, there’s not really beds in the bunkers so we’ll have to sleep on the floor

**BadBoiSupreme: ** but uhh dw I have sleeping bags :)

**RED** : I would like to request an escort 

**BadBoiSupreme:** :(

**BadBoiSupreme:** but it’s dark

**Sinnamon Roll: ** so chivalry is dead

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’ll walk with you Rachel

**BadBoiSupreme:** nO that makes me look bad

**BadBoiSupreme: ** I’ll walk with you

**Sinnamon Roll: ** idc either way I’m walking with someone

**BadBoiSupreme:** lets go! Vámonos!

**RED: ** (was i supposed to read that in a Dora voice?)

**BadBoiSupreme:** (yes)

**RED: ** (okay good)

_ RED, BadBoiSupreme, and Sinnamon Roll have gone offline _

_ 10:39 AM _

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Good Morning 😊

**Sinnamon Roll: ** no terrible morning

**Sinnamon Rolls: ** Rachel snored like a troll

**BadBoiSupreme:** WereNT YOU THE ONE TALKING ABOUT CHIVALRY

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I’m not about to lie to my dear sister smh

**BadBoiSupreme: ** i wasn’t even bothered by her snoring 

**RED: ** screw Nico.

**Mr. Doctor: ** i can’t I’m busy

**RED: ** …

**RED: ** I-

**Super Boy: ** William pls I just woke up don’t do this

**Mr. Doctor: ** I’m sorry I had to !!

**Seaweed Brain:** did you? Did you  _ really,  _ William?

**BadBoiSupreme:** well I’m with Nico rn and it was hilarious 

**Seaweed Brain:** give me all the details

**BadBoiSupreme:** BRO YOU JUST I-

**Mr. Doctor:** how the turn tables 

**RED: ** nO STOP IT WAS SO FUNNY

**BadBoiSupreme:** so I’m sitting there 

**RED:** (barbecue sauce on my titties)

**BadBoiSupreme:** And our Nico sees the message and just…

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Turns BEET RED and throws his phone

**RED: ** (It’s probably fine tho)

**BadBoiSupreme:** INTO ONe OF MY MACHINES

**RED:** (It’s so not fine sjdkdlwb)

**BadBoiSupreme:** AND IT GRINDS HIS PHONE UP 

**RED: (** twas a tasty snack 🥴)

**BadBoiSupreme: ** he’s just...sitting on the floor now

**RED:** [nico questioning his life choices.JPEG]

**RED:** he’s yelling at us for being bullies now :)

**RED:** aww Leo he’s like our rebellious teenage son 

**BadBoiSupreme:** Dont get my wrong I have incredible jokes BUT parenting? I am v bad at

**RED:** oh well...I was planning on being the fun parent and then you’d do all the work

**BadBoiSupreme:** shoot we gotta get rid of our child we can’t parent that thing

**BadBoiSupreme:** free angsty child on the market !!

**RARA:** I’ll take it

**Seaweed Brain: ** ILL TAKE HIM !

**Seaweed Brain:** oh shoot Reyna took him :(

**Super Boy: ** wait a god darn minute I thought I was the dad

**RARA:** we? Got a divorce

**RARA:** I don’t know you died

**RARA:** something happened and I replaced you with Percy but I’m cheating on him with Rachel

**BadBoiSupreme:** I wanna be the uncle

**BadBoiSupreme:** Oh and btw I doFSHA&KMCKGG NK

**BadBoiSupreme:** hi :)

**BadBoiSupreme: ** FIRST OFF IM NOT A CHILD ?

**BadBoiSupreme:** Second not up for adoption

**BadBoiSupreme:** Also Jason would be my father so 

**BadBoiSupreme:** uhm...that was Nico

**BadBoiSupreme:** I’m back tho :D

**Super Boy:** aww I’d be his dad 🥺

**RARA: ** if I kill you I get custody of Nico and Hazel

**Super Boy:** is that a threat or...a prophesy...I don’t understand 

**RARA:** you’ll figure it out

**Super Boy: ** I

**Super Boy: ** am going to live in fear for the rest of my life

**RED:** my prophecy says “a blonde son of the sky will soon die”

**RED: ** actually prophecy creator said that was really tricky to think of

**Seaweed Brain:** blease we all know you made it up

**RED:** I’m really flattered that you thought I could come up with something as whimsical as that

**RED: ** but you know it’s gonna come true. It rhymed 

**RED:** ah the fates are telling me now it took them a while to figure out the rhyme so we should appreciate it

**Wise Girl:** cap

**Seaweed Brain:** but Annabeth...it  _ does  _ rhyme

**Wise Girl:** My prophecy fortells that Piper will soon steal a sniper

**Pippi McLongstockings:** I...actually already stole one :/

**Seaweed Brain:** if it rhymes it’s true

**Wise Girl:** I’m livid, someone prove him wrong

**RARA:** _my _prophecy says “Reyna will murder Jason. He better run.”

**Seaweed Brain: 😱** IT RYHMED OH NO

**Super Boy:** X^X

**Seaweed Brain:** we’re too late 😭😭

**Pippi McLongstockings:** I stg I-

**RED: ** huh. Wait up  _ I’m _ the prophecy girl >:(

**RARA:** Yeah why am I doing your job

**Badboisupreme:** Better than Rachel too

**RED:** I didn’t come here for this slander

**RARA:** But we’re nice enough to serve it to you anyways :)

**RED:** Is it just bully rachel day?

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Every day is Bully Rachel Day if you hve enough determination :D

**RED: ** slander >:(

**RED:** @best boy 

**RED:** I’mm being bullied

**Best Boy:** ...by who?

**RED:** Reyna and Leo >:(

**Best Boy:** Leo be nice to Rachel

**Badboisupreme: ** but

**Best Boy:** You’re hurting her feelings :(

**Seaweed Brain:** Leo? Making  _ my _ Grover sad?

**Seaweed Brain:** I wont stand for it

**Badboisupreme:** …

**Badboisupreme: ** then…

**Badboisupreme:** ..then why dont you sit…

**Seaweed Brain:** So you have chosen death

**Badboisupreme:** wait no

**Badboisupreme:** Rachel protect me !!!

**RED:** Hun...I’m not helping ❤

**Badboisupreme:** RachELSShjakf

**RED:** !!

**RED:** PERCY JUST TACKLED LEO

**Mr. Doctor:** is he okay?

**RED:** Yeah Percy’s tickling him now

**Wise Girl:** I cn’t believe he saved the world sometimes

**Seaweed Brain:** Tickle fights are v heroic >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking bullshit ive never been so goddamn angry in my entire life. I now understand why so many 14 year old boys bunch their walls  
DID YOU KNOW SCUBA IS A FUCKING ACRONYM  
SCUBA. AS IN SCUBADiVING  
WHAT THE HELL. WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME


	29. Abbadon or Dave

_ 11:24 A.M. November 21 _

**Seaweed Brain:** AYO

**Seaweed Brain:** I just saw gRover :D

**Seaweed Brain: ** WHY DOES HE HAVE A BRUISE WHAT DID YALL DO

**BadBoiSupreme:** THAT QAS PIPER

**Pippi McLongstockings:** YOUR THE ONE WHO DISTRACTED ME

**RARA:** idk who’s gonna kill you first

**RARA:** Me, Percy, or @Wise Girl 

**BadBoiSupreme:** DID YOU HAVE TO @ HER MAAM PLS

**Wise Girl:** huh? What’s happening?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Grover’s hurt

**Mr. Doctor:** just a bruise, I gave him an ice pack for his eye 

**Best Boy:** Thank you again Will

**Best Boy:** idk what I’d do without you 😞

**Mr. Doctor:** aww your welcome

**Mr. Doctor: ** why is Grover the only one who appreciates me

**Super Boy:** Nico says he appreciates you when you’re not bitching

**Mr. Doctor:** ...thanks 😐

**Super Boy: ** he’s says ur welcome

**Mr. Doctor: ** …

**Mr. Doctor: ** @Seweed Brain, dw Grover will be fine

**Seaweed Brain:** mhm

**Seaweed Brain:** I would still know what happened to my bby

**Best Boy:** agshwka Percy dw! It was an accident 

**BadBoiSupreme:** Piper threw a baseball at him.

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** LEO!

**Wise Girl:** it’s okay. I just wanna talk 🙂

**Pippi McLongstockings:** I’m...busy

**Cinnamon Roll:** Reyna is sharpening her sword :|

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Leo. Leo. Leo

**BadBoiSupreme:** y’all hear somethin?

**Best Boy: ** uhm reminder: it was an accident and I’m not hurt :D

**Wise Girl:** ...You have a black eye

**Best Boy:** ...no?

**Best Boy:** but fr I could use some help

**Seaweed Brain:** Anything for you bro

**Best Boy:** Thanks bro :D

**Best Boy:** does anyone know how to cover bruises

**Best Boy:** I have a date with Juniper and I wanna be hamsome :(

**RED:** handsome even with bruise 😡🥺

**Seaweed Brain:** agreed.

**BadBoiSupreme:** I know how to cover up bruises 

**Super Boy:** ...Nico says he could help...😐

**RED:** ?

**Super Boy:** says that he’s never bothered covering his bruises but he’s good at covering

**Super Boy:** ...Hickeys 😶

**Best Boy:** I-

**Seaweed Brain:** hm

**Cinnamon Roll** : what’s a hickey

**RARA:** hush sweetie the grown ups are talking

**Cinnamon Roll: ** ☹️

_ [Wife 💛 to Husband 🥰] _

**Wife 💛: ** Frank what’s a hickey?

**Husband 🥰:** I ...don’t know??

**Wife 💛:** why are you also terrible at lying over text >:(

**Husband 🥰: ** ur a bully

**Wife 💛:** I’m your bully :D

**Husband 🥰:** aww thank you 

**Wife 💛:** now what’s a hickey >:(

**Husband 🥰:** ...a drug?

**Wife 💛:** bet.

**Husband 🥰: ** who taught you that?!

**Wife 💛: ** Percy :D

**Husband 🥰:** disgusting >:(

**Wife 💛: ** At least he teaches me things :P

**Husband 🥰: ** I’m still not gonna tell you 😁

**Wife 💛: ** you’ve been demoted to my fiance 🙄

**Husband 🥰:** wait no-

**Wife 💛: ** 😘

**Husband 🥰: ** …

**Husband 🥰: 😘**

  
  


_ [The Seven & ETC] _

**BadBoiSupreme:** geesh

**BadBoiSupreme:** @Mr. Doctor, Wanna explain?

**Mr. Doctor:** please you act as if we can’t see Jason’s hickeys

**Super Boy:** ... y’all can see those?

**Wise Girl:** ...oh hun

**Wise Girl** : Yes. We can see them.

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Uhm...Moving on

**RED: ** ahem

**RED:** so Leo

**BadBoiSupreme:** yes madame

**RED: ** have you fixed Nico’s phone?

**BadBoiSupreme:** I-

**BadBoiSupreme:** _F I X E D?_

**BadBoiSupreme: ** omgs...Rachel honey...that thing is unfixable

**BadBoiSupreme:** that’s like stepping on a cracker and asking someone to put the pieces back together

**Cinnamon Roll:** :(

**Cinnamon Roll** : so we can’t talk to Nico anymore?

**BadBoiSupreme:** what no?! He’s my bro

**BadBoiSupreme:** I just gotta make a new one for him

**Super Boy** : He says thank you

**BadBoiSupreme:** tell him he owes me another coffee ;)

**Super Boy: ** uh he scowled but he agreed to it

**BadBoiSupreme:** nice >:)

**RED: ** poor Jason. He’s just a lil messenger boy

**Super Boy:** I don’t mind being a little messenger boy :)

**Wise Girl: ** well I wouldn’t say little

**RED: ** Yknow what Annabeth? Shush ur mouth ur also tall

**Wise Girl: ** just mad ur 5’7

**Super Boy:** ...I thought Annabeth was 5’7 as well?

**Seaweed Brain:** mm no she 5’10

**Seaweed Brain:** v tall 🥰

**Super Boy:** is 5’10 that tall?

**BadBoiSupreme:** yes.

**RED:** teehee Leo is 5’6 🤭

**BadBoiSupreme:** YOU ARE AN INCH TALLER THAN ME BE QUIET

**RED: ** NO

  
  
  


_ 8:09 P.M. OR 20:09, November 21 _

**BadBoiSupreme:** wow after so long and 4 espresso shots I finally did it :D

**RED:** HUNNY DID YOU SAY 4

**BadBoiSupreme:** YES! Over 4 hours tho so dw!

**BadBoiSupreme:** one per hour >:)

**Pippi McLongstockings:** what did you do ???

**BadBoiSupreme:** made Nico a new phone 

**BadBoiSupreme:** Hey loml where is Nico?

**Super Boy:** He’s feeding Abbadon rn

**BadBoiSupreme:** eww 

**BadBoiSupreme:** I have to go into cabin 13 with a MONSTER?

**Wise Girl: ** finally someone gets it

**Mr. Doctor: ** I’m busy I can’t bring it to him

**RED: ** I’m also not approaching the creepy crawly death monster

**RARA: ** I like Abbadon. but I’m also across the world so

**RARA:** good luck 🤷

**Seaweed Brain:** smh I’ll do it

**Seaweed Brain:** Id love to visit Nico and Dave anyways

**Mr. Doctor:** his name is Abbadon?

**Seaweed Brain:** I said what I said :)

**Wise Girl:** Ew I’m gonna be cold if you leave tho

**RED:** YALL cuddling AGAIN?

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** yeah what the hell Annabeth ur gonna get cooties

**Wise Girl:** mm yes but Percy is v warm and snuggly

**Wise Girl:** I’d risk it all for him >:)

**Seaweed Brain:** ...because I’m warm or because you love me?

**Wise Girl:** ...can it be both?

**Seaweed Brain:** no 😠

**Wise Girl:** well then my answer is bc you’re warm

**Seaweed Brain:** :O

**Seaweed Brain** : I hope Dave eats you in your sleep >:(

**Wise Girl:** pERCY NOT FUNNY

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Frank thought it was funny :>

**Buff Furry:** Hazel laughed too!

**Cinnamon Roll:** Didn’t have to throw me under the bus

**Buff Furry:** you threw me first. I was just taking you with me :)

_ Seaweed Brain has added Nico di Angelo _

**Nico di Angelo: ** hi

_ Seaweed Brain has removed Sinnamon Roll from The Seven & ETC. _

_ Nico di Angelo has changed their name to Sinnamon Roll _

**Sinnamon Roll:** peace has been restored

**Sinnamon Roll:** Thank you Leo

**Sinnamon Roll: ** you too Percy

**BadBoiSupreme:** look he does love us :’)

**Sinnamon Roll:** I dont. I just have manners

**RARA:** I hate you and your the worst but let me open this door for you

**Wise Girl:** ?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Oh haha that right! Nico did that to Octavian the other day

**Seaweed Brain:** You held the door open for OCTAVIAN?

**Sinnamon Roll: ** To be fair I didn’t know it was him!

**Sinnamon Roll** : just let me be polite in peace you losers

**Super Boy** : YOU CANT BE POLITE AND THEN INSULT US NICO

**Sinnamon Roll:** I can do anything I want :)

**Super Boy:** says whom

**RARA: ** me.

**RED:** well the goddess herself said so

**RARA:** don’t lump me with those losers

**Seaweed Brain: ** yes yes we get it reyna’s the best 🙄 we talk about this every day

**Seaweed Brain:** Look at Dave :D

**Seaweed Brain: ** [Baby.JPEG] (I.D: Percy is holding a small, furry spider in his hand. Nico is next to him scowling)

**Wise Girl:** Dave is disgusting but you two are cute

**Seaweed Brain:** as always 🙄💋

**Sinnamon Roll:** hold the f up -  _ DAVE? _

**Sinnamon Roll:** That is Abbadon, the Destroyer, the angel of death, the ghost prince

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Id never curse my son with the name of  _ Dave _

**Seaweed Brain:** he was my spider first 🙄

**Sinnamon Roll:** Well my blonde isn’t scared of him 

**Wise Girl:** don’t pin this on me >:(

**Seaweed Brain: ** Annabeth, dear, I absolutely adore you and you’re my entire life

**Seaweed Brain** : but please not now.

**Wise Girl:** I-

**Sinnamon Roll:** Abbadon lives with me for a reason

**Sinnamon Roll:** he’s happy here.

**Seaweed Brain:** please you have him caged up!

**Seaweed Brain:** when he was with me at least he wasnt a prisoner!

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m keeping him safe!

**Sinnamon Roll:** what if he escapes and goes outside?

**Sinnamon Roll:** what if he gets hurt? It would be on you.

**Seaweed Brain:** hey…

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I’m telling the truth

**Seaweed Brain** : well you know what?

**Seaweed Brain:** Your Mother Gothel attitude will do nothing but drive him away

**Seaweed Brain:** do you think he’ll love you if he’s your prisoner?

**Sinnamon Roll: ** are you saying my own son doesn’t love me?!

**Seaweed Brain:** I’m telling the truth :)

**RED:** ayo

**RED:** are we still talking about a spider

**Super Boy: ** it’s getting heated

**Wise Girl:** Percy its a spider

**Seaweed Brain:** My spider Annabeth! I have a duty as his father

**Sinnamon Roll:** his father? You make me laugh

**Sinnamon Roll:** who feeds him? Takes care of him? Raised him?

**Sinnamon Roll:** not you.

**Seaweed Brain:** hey. I gave him away because I thought I couldn’t take care of him. I thought you’d take care of him. I trusted you

**Seaweed Brain:** now I see your just...a bad parent

**Sinnamon Roll:** ...get out of my cabin.

**RED:** wait a goddamn minute. YOU WERE FACE TO FACE?

**RED:** why make us suffer thru that conversation!!?

**Sinnamon Roll:** and let Abbadon hear? I still want to give him a good childhood

**Seaweed Brain: ** Funny thing to say considering ur keeping him locked up 🙄

**Sinnamon Roll:** why the hell are you still here?!

**Seaweed Brain:** fine. You’ll hear from my lawyer

**Wise Girl:** Percy please don’t bother Chiron

**Seaweed Brain:** sorry he’s my lawyer 🤷

**Wise Girl:** just tell him i tried to stop you 

**Seaweed Brain:** that’s just implied by now

**Buff Furry:** that was about a  _ spider? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii hens. (totes didn't steal that from Plumbella get outta here) NO BUT HSUT UP. Someone said to add Thalia (Blueraven123) and that shit messed me up. Why didn't I add her earlier????? Anyways home girl is coming in like 3 or 4 chapters


	30. Abbadon/Dave: In court (but not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Blueraven123 bc I owe them a chapter. And 20 MIllion potatoes chips. 
> 
> Unrelated, do yall know where I can buy potato chips in bulk ??

_ [That Loser - Dionysuspicious] _

** Dionysuspicious: ** Chiron, can’t we just get this shit over with

**That Loser:** I refuse to participate in such silly antics at the moment!

**That Loser:** as much as I love bonding with the children we have much bigger things to handle

** Dionysuspicious: ** That reminds me, 

** Dionysuspicious: ** One of the Ares kids punched the wall 

**That Loser: ** Just what I wanted to hear :)

**Dionysuspicious:** Chiron. We have to get it over with

** Dionysuspicious:** Peter’s like a leech he wont leave you alone

**That Loser:** ...Peter..wh

**That Loser:** oh. Percy

** Dionysuspicious:** Thats what I said

**That Loser:** I-

**That Loser:** whatever

**That Loser:** I thought I was going to be fighting for Percy?

**Dionysuspicious:** Yeah. Good luck with that

**That Loser:** Who is your..erm camper?

**Dionysuspicious: ** Nico di Angelo

**That Loser:** why do you know his name I don’t understand 

**Dionysuspicious:** What r you talking about??

**That Loser:** see! This is why your contact name is what it is

**Dionysuspicious: ** ...what is it?

  
  
  


**That Loser:** what...what is mine?

**Dionysuspicious:** ...just Chiron :)

**That Loser:** Oh...yours is Dionysuspicious

** Dionysuspicious: ** thats so fucking lame

**That Loser:** Can we just...get this done with?

**Dionysuspicious: ** Sure

**Dionysuspicious:** Do you remember what those shits told us to talk about

**That Loser:** You cant call them that and it was a spider

**Dionysuspicious:** Abbadon

**That Loser:** I was told its name was Dave

**That Loser:** hold on

_ Chiron has created an unnamed group _

_ Chiron has added Dionysus, Nico di Angelo, and Percy Jackson _

**Chiron:** Here we go!

**Dionysus:** Hold on

_ Dionysus has changed his name to Wine Aunt _

**Wine Aunt:** your turn

_ Chiron has changed his name to Hi Ron _

**Hi Ron:** ?

**Wine Aunt:** ...it sucks

**Hi Ron:** ...

**Hi Ron:** Percy?

**Percy Jackson:** I like it :)

_ Percy Jackson has changed their name to Percytheplatypus _

**PercyThePlatypus:** :)

**PercyThePlatypus:** now you Nico

_ Nico di Angelo changed their name to Dead Head _

**Dead Head:** there

**PercyThePlatypus: ** Great :D

**PercyThePlatypus:** Before we begin I’d just like to remind you I’ll love you no matter what

**Dead Head:** …

**Dead Head:** meh

**Hi Ron:** Disclaimers are a smart idea. Nice thinking Percy!

**Hi Ron:** Mr. D, I promise no matter what I won’t lose ant respect I have for you and that I will still be a friend to you after all of this

**Wine Aunt:** …

**Wine Aunt:** meh

**Hi Ron:** Kind as ever :)

**Hi Ron:** So boys, would you care to explain the circumstances?

**PercyThePlatypus:** Absolutely :D

**PercyThePlatypus:** SO a few weeks ago I found a spider in my room. I decided to keep him around and call him Dave

**PercyThePlatypus:** However Annabeth is afraid of spiders and I’d do anything for my girlfriend

**PercyThePlatypus:** So Nico took Dave into his care

**Wine Aunt:** Normally I wouldn’t care about your dating life, that shits boring, 

**Wine Aunt:** however I think its very unfair to Annabelle that you’re seeing this Annabeth

**PercyThePlatypus:** is...is he serious

**Hi Ron:** I never can tell.

**Hi Ron:** Mr. di Angelo? Your additions to Percy’s story?

**Dead Head;** of course

**Dead Head:** Percy kindly gave me a spider named Dave. I thought Dave was a dumb ass name so I changed it to Abbadon

**Dead Head:** Abbadon was one of the seven princes of hell AND it means angel of death and destroyer

**Dead Head:** the name has a lot more depth than dave

**Dead Head:** anyway

**Dead Head:** I kept Abbadon in a terrarium so he’d be protected

**Dead Head:** Percy thinks it is cruel and I’m unfit to take care of Abbadon

**PercyThePlatypus:** I’d like custody back

**Wine Aunt:** In all my years I stgs this is the dumbest of them all

**Wine Aunt:** but we can all agree Abbadon is the best name out of the two right?

**Hi Ron:** Yes.

**PercyThePlatypus:** ayo Chiron ur supposed to be my lawyer

**Hi Ron:** Yes..sorry

**Wine Aunt:** So...di Angelo is keeping a spider in a cage and Perry thinks it isnt fair?

**PercyThePlatypus:** Yes >:(

**Wine Aunt:** I cant even tell you how badly I need some wine right now

**Wine Aunt:** somebody fucking run me over this is so dumb

**Wine Aunt:** Just kill the spider.

**Dead Head:** NO   
  


**PercyThePlatypus:** Absolutely not sir!

**Hi Ron:** Perhaps split custody?

**PercyThePlatypus:** ...aren’t you supposed to be wise?

**Wine Aunt:** I-

**PercyThePlatypus:** it wouldnt work

**Dead Head:** I’d be calling him by his name and Percy would be calling him Dave

**Dead Head: ** He’d be confused

**Hi Ron:** ...but he’s a spider

**PercyThePlatypus:** ....Chiron. Have you ever had a spider?

**Hi Ron:** ...no.

**PercyThePlatypus:** You simply wouldn’t understand then

**Wine Aunt:** This is a waste of time

**Wine Aunt:** I’m killing the spider.

**Hi Ron:** No! I think they might cry.

**Hi Ron: ** Do you wish to deal with two crying campers?

**Wine Aunt:** no

**Hi Ron:** Then leave it alone

**Hi Ron:** Perhaps we can meet in the middle?

**Dead Head:** how

**Hi Ron: ** perhaps you set him free?

**Hi Ron:** Neither wins, neither loses

**Dead Head:** It’s dangerous out there!

**Hi Ron:** I’m putting my foot down

**Wine Aunt:** hoof**

**Hi Ron:** erm...yes

**Hi Ron:** As the adults here we cannot pick favorites

**Wine Aunt:** tell you our favorites**

**Hi Ron:** Mr. D can kill him or you can set him free to live a normal spider life

**Dead Head: ** Can I have a minute?

**Wine Aunt;** knock yourself out

  
  
  


_ [Nico 💀 - Father] _

**Nico 💀:** Hey Dad?

**Father:** Yes?

**Nico 💀:** do you think you could do me a favor?

**Father:** Anything

**Father:** are you and William having troubles?

**Father:** Do you want me to speak to him?

**Nico 💀:** What no

**Nico 💀** I mean yeah we’re not the best at the moment...but its fine

**Nico 💀:** don’t do anything. Its none of your business

**Nico 💀: ** But can you ask Aunt Hecate if she can do me a favor

**Father:** ...

**Father:** is the favor asking her to ask someone else for a favor

**Father:** Nico she would be furious

**Nico 💀: ** Nonono

**Nico 💀:** I need a protection

**Father:** ...You aren’t in danger.

**Nico 💀: ** what a bold assumption. I could be about to be burned on a stake

**Father:** Are you?

**Nico 💀: ** no

**Nico 💀:** I have a spider.

**Father:** I thought you weren’t afraid of spiders ?

**Nico 💀:** Im not

**Father:** nico pls what are you saying im so confused

**Nico 💀:** He’s my spider, Abbadon

**Nico 💀: ** Chiron is making me release him and I would like a protection spell

**Nico 💀:** so he wont die

**Father:** ...

**Father;** I’ll…

**Father:** I’ll ask her.

**Nico 💀:** Thank you

**Father:** don’t talk to me

_ [Hades Shmades - Heck hate] _

**Hades Shmades: ** Hello. I need a favor

**Heck hate:** no

**Hades Shmades:** let me rephrase

**Hades Shmades:** Nico needs a favor

**Heck Hate:** What makes you think that will change my mind?

**Hades Shmades:** Fine. I’ll just tell him you said no

**Heck Hate:** I hope you fucking burn

**Heck Hate:** I’m listening

**Hades Shmades:** :)

**Hades Shmades: ** He wants you to go to the mortal realm

**Hades Shmades:** and cast a protection spell on a spider

**Heck Hate:** ...I cant fucking believe this

**Heck Hate: ** Y’know how much I get paid?

**Hades Shmades:** i dont pay you ur just my friend

**Heck Hate:** And I deserve A LOT more

**Hades Shmades:** is..is that a yes?

**Heck Hate:** Yes.

**Hades Shmades:** Thank you :D

  
  


_ [Father - Nico 💀] _

**Father:** she said yes

**Nico 💀: ** Great! Thank you

**Father:** you’re welcome

  
  


_ [Untitled Groupchat] _

**Dead Head:** I asked my dad to ask Hecate to put a protection spell on him

**Hi Ron:** Nico! You can’t ask a goddess to do such minor, trivial things

**Dead Head:** welll...she said yes so @ me later

**PercyThePlatypus:** Dave will be safe?!

**Dead Head:** Yes. 

**Dead Head:** But you meant Abbadon.

**PercyThePlatypus:** Did I 🤨🤨

**Wine Aunt:** HEY!

**Wine Aunt:** We are done here. Spider is gonna go bye bye

**Wine Aunt:** Spider doesnt need a name anymore

_ Wine Aunt left Untitled Groupchat _

**Hi Ron:** hm

_ Hi Ron left Untitled Groupchat _

_ Dead Head left Untitled Groupchat _

_ PercyThePlatypus left Untitled Groupchat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YALL TELL I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE DIONYSUS? OR HADES?


	31. Prank War >:) (Ft. Chiron and Thalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to both Blueraven123 and AbbyCrashing !!! Thank y'all for the suggestion ur both v beautiful and I love you and I hope this did yall justice

_ [The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 2:49 PM OR 14:49, November 23 _

**Wise Girl:** @Mr. Doctor, how is Nico holding up?

**Mr. Doctor:** Idk, I haven’t talked to him recently

**Wise Girl:** oh

**Wise Girl:** Well Percy’s been super mopey because of the whole Dave/Abbadon thing

**Badboisupreme:**BOO Abbadon was yesterday

**Badboisupreme:** I am now >:)

**RED:**stfu up and leave

**RED:** we all hate you go away

**Super Boy:** What!! Leo, dont listen to Rachel

**Super Boy:** I love you very much and I think you should stay :D

**RED:** no Jason hates you

**Super Boy:** nO   
  


**RED:** You know what Grace? Talk to me when Leo kills your family

**Badboisupreme:** I DIDN’T KILL UR FAMILY

**Badboisupreme:** also thank you jason ily too

**RED:** yall wanna know what this goddamn monster did?

**Buff Furry: **sure

**RED:** I have oreos :) And Only he knew about them :)

**Badboisupreme: **😉

**Cinnamon Roll: **and he ate them?

**RED:** w o r s e

**Cinnamon Roll:** how could there be anything worse i dont understand what

**RED:** he replaced the frosting!! With TOOTHPASTE

**Badboisupreme:** :D

**Badboisupreme:** Troom Troom taught me :D

**RED:** I’m going to murder you.

**RED:** when you least expect it. 

**RED:** I DECLARE A PRANK WAR   
  


**Wise Girl:** shit!

**Wise Girl:** Let’s see...Leo, You get first pick for your team

**Badboisupreme:** I choose Percy

**Wise Girl:** lmao like he’s a pokemon

**Wise Girl:** Rachel your turn

**RED: **I choose Jason :)

**Badboisupreme:** >:O

**Badboisupreme:** Thats so not fair 

**Badboisupreme:** I choose Reyna then :)

**RARA:** fuuck

**Badboisupreme:** thanks ur as charming as ever :’)

**RED:** I choose Hazel

**Badboisupreme:** I choose Annabeth

**Wise Girl:** yay I’m with Percy 

**RED: **Will

**Badboisupreme:** Nico.

**RED: **Frank

**Badboisupreme:** Grover

**Best Boy:** yay I love being last pick :D

**Wise Girl:** Don’t worry Grover! You got me and Percy

**Wise Girl:** Rachel’s Team: _@Super Boy, @Cinnamon Roll, @Mr. Doctor, and @Buff Furry_

**Wise Girl:** Leo’s Team: _@seaweed Brain, @RARA, @Wise Girl, @Sinnamon Roll, and @Best Boy_

**Badboisupreme:** Lets go ;)

**Mr. Doctor:** abupbupbup!!

**Mr. Doctor: **we need ground rules

**Cinnamon Roll:** Smart thinking Will :D

**Mr. Doctor:** thank you!

**Mr. Doctor:** So rule #1: No pranks that could cause physical or emotional harm

**Wise Girl:** Rule #2: No hard feelings

**Mr. Doctor:** And...now?

**Wise Girl:** And now.

  
  
  


_ [The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 9:04 AM OR 9:04, November 24 _

**Sinnamon Roll**; Hey fuck you guys

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m grieving the loss of my son wtf would anyone do this?

**Super Boy: **Oh no! What’s wrong Nico :(

**Sinnamon Roll:** hush. I’m not about to fraternize with the enemy 

**Sinnamon Roll:** for all I know it could’ve been you

**RARA: **did you get pranked?

**Sinnamon Roll:** This is more of a crime than a prank

**RARA:** OKAY we get it. Tell us what happened

**RARA:** why the hell are you so dramatic

**Sinnamon Roll:** [unlucky charms.PNG] (I.D., A bowl of lucky charms, but there are no marshmallows)

**Seaweed Brain: **Nico, I have cheerios you can eat instead?

**Sinnamon Roll:** Thats what YOU think

**Seaweed Brain: **huh

**Sinnamon Roll:** They’re styrofoam now

**Seaweed Brain:** huh

**Sinnamon Roll:** just go to the cereal

**Sinnamon Roll:** they’ve all been sabotaged

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m going to mcdonalds >:(

**RED:** OoO can you get me something

**Sinnamon Roll:** absolutely not! Get ur own McDonalds

**Sinnamon Roll: **I’m only getting McDonalds for Team Leo

**Badboisupreme:** Team Leo?

**Badboisupreme:** I like the sound of that >:(

**Wise Girl:** shut up

**Wise Girl:** We’re team Annabeth now

**Badboisupreme:** D:

**Badboisupreme:** okay :(

**Sinnamon Roll:** Team Annabeth gets mcdonalds

**RED:** what the heck why is no one getting our team food

**Super Boy:** our team is the one that ruined all the food

**Mr. Doctor:** I have two Reese’s peanut butter cups in my pocket?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Come over! I can make breakfast with Frank!!

**Seaweed Brain: **...can I come over?

**Cinnamon Roll:** can’t fraternize with the enemy 🤷‍♀️

**Seaweed Brain:** fine I’ll cook my own breakfast >:(

**Wise Girl:** pls dont

**Wise Girl:** Nico’s getting mcdonolds pls dont do this

**Seaweed Brain:** I’m okay at cooking

**Best Boy:** mm...I guess??

**Seaweed Brain:** betrayed by my own bro 😔

  
  


[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 2:39 PM OR 14:39, November 24 _

**RARA:** I-

**RARA:** guess who just pranked me?!

**Wise Girl:** uh oh. Who?

**RARA:** hazel

**Seaweed Brain:** REYNA PlS WhATDID SHE DIO

**Seaweed Brain:** the curiosity is killing me

**RARA:** We were sitting together and I was with Aurum

**RARA:** She got up and looked out the window

**RARA:** and said, “Oh, look Rey! A ton of deer!”

**RARA:** So I got my dog off of my lap and looked out the window

**RARA:** there were no deer

**Wise Girl:** pfft Rey

**RARA: **pfft Annie

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** pfft Pippi

** Seaweed Brain:** aw :( you kicked Aurum off of your lap for nothing :(

**Seaweed Brain: **Hazel, thats just evil

**Cinnamon Roll:** I didn’t see Aurum!! If I had seen him I wouldn’t have done it!

**Badboisupreme:** ..Rey.

**RARA:** I _ will _ slit your throat

**Badboisupreme:** Eeh wouldn’t mind it

**RARA:** don’t fucking make me @ Jason!

**Badboisupreme:**eek sorry

[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 9:04 PM OR 21:04, November 24 _

**Wise Girl:** ADFSDHJ PERCY!

**Seaweed Brain:** YES? 

**Wise Girl:** HELp

**Seaweed Brain: **with what?! I’m sure its gonna be fine baby!

**Wise Girl:** ThERE IS A GODDAMN SPIDER iN MY HAIR

**Seaweed Brain: **smh cheating on me

**Wise Girl:** P E R CY JUST GET IT OUT PLEASE

**Seaweed Brain:** Okay, calm down. I’ll get the poor innocent creature out and you’ll be safe

**Seaweed Brain:**I love you :D

**Wise Girl:** just get the damn thing out

**Best Boy:** dam*

**Wise Girl:** not. Now.

**Wise Girl:** Team Rachel. Who?

**RED:** dont look at me 

**Mr. Doctor:** I’m not a fan of spiders

**Wise Girl:**...

**Cinnamon Roll:** Not me either!

**Wise Girl: **Hey percy? What will you be doing with the spider you’re holding

**Seaweed Brain:** gee Annabeth! I dont know!

**Wise Girl:** I think you should step on it. So it never bothers me again!

**Cinnamon Roll: **nO

**Cinnamon Roll:** it’s Frank !!

**Wise Girl:** we know

**Seaweed Brain:** the second I got him in my hands he turned back to human so i was just holding him bridal style

**Wise Girl:** then he apologized

**Buff Furry: **I am sorry!! Rachel told me to do it

**Buff Furry:** Also thank you for not stepping on me Percy

**Badboisupreme:** cant believe someone DOESNT want Percy to step on them

**Seaweed Brain: **y’all make me blush 🥺

**Best Boy:** its only what you deserve

**Seaweed Brain: **PLS GROVER ILY STOp

**Best Boy:** :D

**Wise Girl:** @everyone stop flirting with my boyfriend

**Badboisupreme:** YEAH! Start flirting with me ;)

[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 10:46 AM OR 10:46, November 25 _

**RED:** ayo who’s gonna defend my honor?

**BadBoiSupreme:** ...you have _ honor? _ Since when?!

**RED:** stfu Leo

**RED:** Percy threw water balloons at me >:(

**RED:** I’m soaking wet and not amused in the slightest

**RARA:** so sorry that happened

**RARA:** (good job Percy)

**Seaweed Brain:** (thank u)

**Seaweed Brain:** I have it on video :D

**RARA:** Percy is the only man I’ll ever love

**Wise Girl**: same

**Super Boy:** same

**Best Boy:** same

**Seaweed Brain:** I love y’all too 😭

**RARA:** yall? I revoke my ily

**Mr. Doctor:** that’s southernphobic

**RARA:** shut

**Mr. Doctor:** yes ma’am

**Seaweed Brain** _[Rachel.mp4]_

**Sinnamon Roll:** I liked the screams

**RARA:** agreed. But I liked the terror on her face even more

**Super Boy:** I thought the screams were better 🤷

**Sinnamon Roll:** right! You can hear the fear and the shock

**BadBoiSupreme:** you guys are broke

**BadBoiSupreme:** me however? Woke

**Super Boy:** woke as hell

**BadBoiSupreme:** (thanks Jason ur the best)

**Super Boy:** (aww shucks thank you!)

**BadBoiSupreme:** the best part was her arm movements

**RED:** stop the convo

**RED:** we _ just _ had a bully Rachel day.

**RED: **can’t we bully Nico or something?

**RARA:** no

**Super Boy: **no.

**Seaweed Brain: **mm maybe a little

**Cinnamon Roll:** can’t believe Percy’s a traitor

**Sinnamon Roll**: I’m still in shock that he’s the founder of my fan club

**Sinnamon Roll:** he don’t even love me

**Seaweed Brain: **nO PLS UR MY ONLY EMO FRIEND I HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF YOU

**Seaweed Brain:** also I do love you. I love you and your early 2000s haircut

**RARA:** y’know what? That teasing is fun

**Super Boy:** you cant wear all black and then expect us to NOT bring it up

**Cinnamon Roll:** do you guys wanna know a secret ?? 

**Seaweed Brain:** absolutely 

**Cinnamon Roll:** when I first met Nico I thought he was a scrawny white boy who couldn’t fight at all

**Sinnamon Roll:** ...Rachel is afraid of frogs

**RED: **STFU I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE 

**RARA:** I can’t believe I called her my friend

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Frogs? What are you afraid of puppies too?

**Seaweed Brain: **frogs deserve love and their lil eyes and iaooaksks

**Seaweed Brain: ** _ Look _

**RED: **Disgusting 

**Buff Furry:** I’m gonna throw up. How could you say that?

**Cinnamon Roll:** I think they’re cute 🥺

**RARA:** is it time we kick her out of our group?

**RARA:** we can replace her with Thalia

**Seaweed Brain: **Thalia hates me

**Super Boy:** Thalia loves you

**Super Boy:** she however hates me

_ RARA has added Thalia Grace to The Seven & ETC. _

**Thalia Grace:**..huh?

**Thalia Grace:** bs Jason your my favorite brother

**Super Boy:** I’m your only brother?

**Thalia Grace:** that also means ur my least favorite brother :p

_ Thalia Grace changed their name to Pinecone _

**Pinecone:** why am I here?

**RARA:** because.

**Pinecone:** mm I see.

**BadBoiSupreme:** uuuuuh who? Is this?

**Pinecone:** no. Who are you?!

**Pinecone:** I was here first, you were the addition

**BadBoiSupreme:** I’m Leo B)

**Pinecone:** Jason’s mentioned you.

**BadBoiSupreme:** ooh your Thalia

**Cinnamon Roll:** Hi 😊

**Pinecone:** hi.

**Seaweed Brain: **what the heckity!? Where’s my hello >:(

**Pinecone:** you don’t deserve one

**Pinecone:** hi Nico

**Sinnamon Roll:** hi 

**Seaweed Brain:** not me saving the human race and Thalia still hating me 😭

**Pinecone:** pls ur big baby

**Seaweed Brain**: AND? Nico’s little baby and you still say hi to him !!

**Pinecone:** stfu kelp head

**BadBoiSupreme:** Hey. Thalia

**Pinecone:** Nani

**BadBoiSupreme:** I know ur a Pine cone but...you could be mine cone

**BadBoiSupreme:** (but not romantically bc I’m pretty sure ur a lesbian)

**Pinecone:** who told?? You?

**RARA:** Thalia. Everyone knows. My dogs know. _ Percy _ knows

**Pinecone:** wow and here I was thought I was being discreet

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Jason I wanna break up

**Pippi McLongstockings:** your sisters got nice vibes she’s my gf now

**Pinecone: **thank you ?

**Super Boy:** she was joking. Your still my gf right Piper?

**Pippi McLongstockings:**...more or less?

**Super Boy:**....

**Super Boy:** I think Thalia should leave

**Super boy:** she’s just a big bully

**BadBoiSupreme:** can’t tolerate bullying my broski :/

**Super Boy:** really? That’s funny cause you threw a snake at me today

**BadBoiSupreme: **IT WAS SMALL

**Cinnamon Roll:** I-

**BadBoiSupreme:** it was SO small and the snake was fine!

**BadBoiSupreme:** but it could’ve been a worm. So small

**Mr. Doctor**: ...rule #3: no throwing snakes (no matter the size)

**Pinecone:** rules?

**Pinecone:** for what?

**Buff Furry:** a prank war

**Buff Furry:** so far Percy’s thrown water balloons at Rachel, Leo has thrown a snake at Jason, Hazel made Reyna look out a window, I turned into a spider to scare Annabeth and...oh the cereal was ruined by team Rachel.

**Pinecone:** cool. Can I join?

**Buff Furry:** Annabeth says yes so ig you have to ask Rachel?

**Wise Girl:**...I never said yes???

**Wise Girl:** I’m mean Im obviously down for it but i haven't spoken to Frank since the spider thing

**Buff Furry:** Oh I just knew

**Badboisupreme:** fumcking told yall he pysic 

**Badboisupreme:** physic?

**Badboisupreme: **phscicy

**Badboisupreme:** phsic

**Badboisupreme:** pls help

**Pippi McLongstocking:** *pulls up google*

**Wise Girl:** psychic.

**Pippi McLongstockings:** mmhmm I was about to say that

**Cinnamon Roll:** bet.

**Wise Girl:** who??

**RARA:** Who taught her that? I just wanna talk :D

**Buff Furry:** Percy

**Pinecone:** Ayo killing Percy party !!

**Seaweed Brain:** pls no

**Mr. Doctor:** what team are you gonna be on Thalia?

**Pinecone: **Mine.

**RARA:** aight

[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 4:09 PM OR 16:09, November 25 _

**Pinecone:** THAT WAS ACTUALLY GOoD I-

**Badboisupreme:** aahaha thank you thank you

**Seaweed Brain:** Leo pulled? A prank???on the Thalia?

**Pinecone: **The Thalia has been pranked

**Seaweed Brain:**...and he’s ALIVE???????

**Best Boy:** OoOo what did he do? 

**Pinecone:** We were in the mess hall and idk i wasnt paying attention

**Pinecone: **But out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo’s hand GO INTO the fire

**Pinecone:** and damn he must be a theatre kid or something bc he is a pretty good actor with his screams and shit

**Badboisupreme:** yeah but then she threw her soda on me

**Pinecone:** waste of a perfectly good drink

**Pinecone**: NO ONE TOLD ME HE COULD BE SET ON FIRE

**Super Boy:** don’t…

**Super Boy: **..don’t just spontaneously set him on fire

**Pinecone: **i wasn’t gonna do it

**Pinecone:** I was just thinking about it

[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 9:24 AM OR 9:24, November 26 _

**Badboisupreme: **Thalia I swear to the gods above

**Sinnamon Roll: **and below

**Badboisupreme: **yes thank you Nico

**Pinecone:** It was revenge. Get ove it

**Badboisupreme:** I don’t want to use Piper’s body wash just let me have my soap

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ayo dont bring my body wash into this

**Best Boy:** ...what is “this?”

**Badboisupreme: **Thalia’s evil and ruined my soap with nail polish

**RED:** That’s why!? You asked for my nail polish!?

**Pinecone:** II havee no regrets. He deserved it

**Badboisupreme:** pls maam i dont want to smell like an orange

**Super Boy:** well it’s actually citrus vanilla

**Badboisupreme:** Jason stfu why isnt ur body wash in my shower

**Super Boy: **I’m not gonna leave my stuff in your shower!!

**Super Boy:** unlike someone 👀

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ayo without my body wash Leo would still smell like dirt

**Badboisupreme:** d-

**Badboisupreme:** DIRT?

**Pippi McLongstockings: **i said what i said

[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 12:04 PM OR 12:04, November 26 _

**Mr. Doctor: **tthlaqa!!

**Pinecone:** hmm? Is that MY name?!

**Buff Furry: **he IS a doctor...so yknow

**Mr. Doctor:** hand ssandiitizer

**Mr. Doctor: **glu

**RED:**...hand sanitizer? Glue?

**Wise Girl: **Thalia replaced his hand sanitizer with glue?

**Mr. Doctor: **yres

**Best Boy: **THALIA?! THAT IS MY DOCTOR FRIEND?!

**Pinecone: **doctor? Why do you need a doctor?

**Sinnamon Roll:** I stgs he gets one bruise and claims will

**Pinecone:** b r u i s e

**Best Boy:** ASDFGHJ WE HAVE BEEN OVER tHIS PLS

**Best Boy: **I’m fine :D plus Leo helped me cover it up

**Pinecone:** that’s fine! Who did it tho? I wont like hurt them or anything you cn tell me

**Best Boy:** I don’t think I will

**RARA:** it was Piper

**Pippi McLongstockings: **ON A C C I D E N T

**Pinecone:** hm interesting.

[_ The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 8:24 AM OR 8:24, November 27 _

**Pippi McLongstockings: **I have never been so happy in my life

**Pinecone:** what. happy?

**Pinecone: **Ma’am

**Wise Girl:** Hold on; Chiron needs a favor

_ Wise Girl has added Chiron to The Seven & ETC. _

**Chiron:** Thank you, Annabeth

**Chiron:** If you all don’t mind, I would like to have a talk with you all.

**Seaweed Brain:** Shoot

**Super Boy:** But not with a gun

**Seaweed Brain: **I always thought it was so weird demigods didn’t use guns

**Badboisupreme:** Riaght!? We could get a lot more done if we had the shooters

**RARA:** I’m not a fan of guns, I like to get personal if I have to injure

**Mr. Doctor:** or wejust? Dont kill?

**RED:** isn’t as fun 🤷‍♀️

**Best Boy:** You’ve never even killed anyone Rachel

**RED: **You’ve never killed anyone either hyporcrite

**Chiron:** ahem

**Seaweed Brain:** oH

**Seaweed Brain:** sorry Chiron

**Chiron:** it’s fine.

**Chiron:** However Mr. D and I have been receiving a few complaints I would like to discuss

**Chiron:** Why! Just this morning a gaggle of Aphrodite kids complained that their floor was covered with solo cups filled with water

**Chiron:** The other day I overheard Lou Ellen complaining about screams from Annabeth about a spider. She had a headache from it and I suggested she see our esteemed head doctor

**Chiron:** I was then informed one of the most impressive and promising campers I know had gotten his hands glued together with hand sanitizer

**Chiron:** Not to mention all of the breakfast cereals have been spoiled!

**Chiron:** The list continues to go on!

**Chiron: ** Luckily our dear Clarisse has informed me that it was _ you all _ meddling with eachother

**Seaweed Brain:** pause

**Seaweed Brain:** what was Clarisse complaining about?

**Chiron:**...oranges I believe?

**Super Boy:** citrus vanilla body wash

**Pinecone:** I’ll never get over the fact you know the exact scent of ur gfs body wash

**Pinecone:** Creepy af

**Seaweed Brain:** I..

**Seaweed Brain:** ..I know Annabeth’s body wash

**Pinecone:** different! You use the same one!

**Pinecone:** Will! What body wash does nico use!?

**Mr. Doctor: **ii ddojnt know

**Sinnamon Roll:** I bathe with the blood of my enemies

**Super Boy: **Grapefruit and blood orange

**Super Boy:** and a hint of mint

**Pinecone:** I take it back

**Pinecone:** _that_ is creepy

**Chiron:** children _ please _

**Pinecone:** shoot

**Chiron:** I just need to get this over with so please, bare with me

**Chiron:** I simply don’t understand why you kids are harassing eachother

**Chiron: **I thought you were the best of friends

**Chiron:** I’m hoping I can help you all make amends so the chaos will stop

**Wise Girl:** Oh the chaos will _ never _ stop. No matter the begging and pleading

**RED:** but we’re not fighting ??

**Chiron:**...pardon?!

**Chiron:** _You traumatized Annabeth ??_

**Wise Girl:** dam straight

**Chiron:** If not for arguments then...I-

**Chiron:** oh

**Chiron:** Dionysus explained. It was a prank war?

**RED:** wow Chiron you cute old man. Yes, it was a prank war

**Seaweed Brain:** Rachel’s really out here disrespecting our father like this smh

**Pinecone: **Rachel, dad’s gonna ground you

**Sinnamon Roll:** So Dionysus really _ is a _wine Aunt

**Badboisupreme:** He manages to be incredibly wasted but we know he’s been sober for a century

**Sinnamon Roll:** The other day when Percy and I had our custody battle he thought Percy was cheating on Annabeth

**Seaweed Brain:** no no no. He thought I was cheating on Annabelle with Annabeth

**Pippi McLongstockings:** He once called me Penelope McCain

**Wise Girl:** Annabelle Cheese :)

**Seaweed Brain:** Peter Johnson AND Perry Johanssen

**Pinecone:** Theresa Gray

**Super Boy:** Jace Gray

**RED:** Raquel 😌✌

**Badboisupreme:** Luke Vasquez

**Chiron:** He’s called me Chirro before…

**Seaweed Brain:** heart been broke too many times

**Chiron:**....

**Chiron:** No more pranks. Please.

**Pinecone:** yes father

**Seaweed Brain:** yes father

**Sinnamon Roll:** yes father

**Wise Girl: **Yes, Father

**RED:** yes, father

_ Chiron has left The Seven & ETC. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. I really rushed this. I rushed this SO much. I THOUGHT I HADN'T UPDAteD IN LIKE FOUR DAYS. I REALLY CAME HERE ABOUT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT I-  
it has been one day. ONE DAY without posting  
Yall driving me mad I love yall tho
> 
> ALSO I got a comment suggesting a ship change from Percabeth and Solanglo to Percico. How would yall feel about that???  
I don't mind either one but things are real cozy now so idk. Tell me what yall and whatever the group mind says will go


	32. Rest in Pepperoni :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shortiiiee especially compared the hella long chapter we just had

**RED: ** oh gods

**RED:** my dear

**RED:** Why am I so hot

**Badboisupreme:** Im actually kinda chilly :/

**Pinecone: ** just light urself in fire

**Badboisupreme: ** Can’t. I’m in the bunker i don’t want to explode anything 

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Oh, do you want Frank and I to bring you some hot coco

**Badboisupreme:** Can’t. I have to get something done

**RED:** WAT FIST LOOK

**RED:** _[Me...but I’m hot.PNG]_

**Pinecone:** hey mama

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ...hEY THAT’S MY CROPTOP

**RED:** mine now :P

**Badboisupreme: ** mhmm you look great Rach

**Sinnamon Roll:** she’s wearing my bracelet

**RARA:** Get over it. She’s wearing my leggings

**Wise Girl:** she’s wearing my shorts

**Super Boy:** what exactly is yours in that outfit Rachel?

**RED:** uhh...my underwear  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Wise Girl: ** well at least you have that

**RED:** thanks for the shorts babe xx

**Wise Girl:** aww ur so welcome

**Wise Girl:** You look so amazing in them

**RARA: ** looks adequate 

**Best Boy:** I think you look v pretty Rachel

**RED:** thank you thank you all!

**RED:** it’s nice to have such adoring fans

**Cinnamon Roll:** speaking of adoring

**Cinnamon Roll: ** adore

**Cinnamon Roll:** Adora

**Cinnamon Roll:** okay im at my destination

**Cinnamon Roll:** I started watching a show >:)

**Pippi McLongstockings:** gonna take a wild guess and say She-Ra

**Cinnamon Roll:** yes >:)

**Mr. Doctor: ** Omgs I rewatched it just a few days ago

**Cinnamon Roll:** I want to marry Bow

**Buff Furry: ** oh wow

**Cinnamon Roll:** don’t worry. He’s not real.

**Pippi McLongstockings:** But...Catra? Mm

**Seaweed Brain: ** Yall are crazy. Seahawk and Mermista got me acting up

**Cinnamon Roll:** Seahawk is v sweet

**Cinnamon Roll:** oooh and Scorpia

**Cinnamon Roll:** and Kyle <3

**Cinnamon Roll:** and Frank. Don’t worry baby ur still my A#1

**Buff Furry:** because they’re fictional

**Seaweed Brain:** who knows maybe WE’RE fictional

**Wise Girl:** that makes no sense

**Pippi McLongstockings: ** @Badboisupreme, huuuuunnnyy I’m bored and Jason aint hanging out with me

**Super Boy:** rude >:(

**Super Boy:** I’m sparring with Nico. He’s mad

**Wise Girl: ** why? Is everything all right?

**Super Boy: ** idk he doesn’t want to tell me. 

**Wise Girl:** hm

**Badboisupreme:** I’m sorry Piper. I have to finish this

**Pippi McLongstockings:** says who?

**Badboisupreme:** me.

**Badboisupreme:** cya, ily, goodnight

**RED:** hun it’s 2:34 PM I-

**Sinnamon Roll:** he’s been in there two days

**Badboisupreme:** ...

**Badboisupreme:** holy shit it has been two days

**Super Boy:** Have you ate?

**Badboisupreme:** uhh

**Super Boy:** have you  _ slept? _

**Badboisupreme:** uhhhh

**Super Boy;** oml 

**Badboisupreme: ** I’ll eat in a bit

**Badboisupreme:** Just give me an hour

**Wise Girl:** ...is he

**Wise Girl:** is he serious??

**Mr. Doctor:** Leo you need to take a break

**Badboisupreme:** pfft don’t you have a boyfriend to bother

**Mr. Doctor:** not...not at the moment

**Sinnamon Roll:** Yeah he needs  _ somebody _ to boss around

**Mr. Doctor:** He’s been in there for two days are you fucking serious?

**Sinnamon Roll:** well he hasn’t died yet

**Badboisupreme:** wow I’m very uncomfortable

**Badboisupreme:** Nico do you want to take me out for some mcdonalds

**RED:** Oh I’m cute I wanna go with!

**Sinnamon Roll:** sure.

_ [Reyna - Nico] _

**Reyna:** hey

**Nico:** can’t talk, I’m going out for McDonalds

**Reyna:** It will be quick

**Nico:** ...fine

**Reyna:** What’s going on with you and the boy?

**Nico:** I don’t want to talk about it Reyna.

**Reyna:** Please?

**Reyna:** Nico?

**Reyna:** ...

_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

**RARA:** I think...Nico just blocked me?

**Badboisupreme:** what?!

**Badboisupreme:** Ill ask him

**Badboisupreme:** oh

**Badboisupreme:** Yeah he said he did block you

**RARA:** lil shit

**Badboisupreme: ** he says he’ll unblock you later

**Pinecone:** can’t believe he blocked the queen

**RED:** I can believe it

**RED: ** Queenie is pretty but so mean

**RARA:** im going to step on you

**RED:** omgs relaly?!?! ThNak You So mcH !!!

**Cinnamon Roll:** Percy is very bad at making cookies

**Seaweed Brain:** HAZEL! That’s so mean!!

**Cinnamon Roll:** IM SORRY

**Cinnamon Roll:** but i wouldn’t even make Octavian eat these

**Seaweed Brain:** Annabeth :( Hazel is bullying me

**Wise Girl: ** oh no

**Wise Girl:** hazel stop no dont do it please

**RED:** Yes! Defending ur bf by being so fierce

**RED:** We love it ❤

**Wise Girl:** Thank you :D

**Buff Furry:** Percy...how can you not bake

**Buff Furry:** Every time Hazel and I bake anything you’re there. Have you..Have you learned anything?

**Seaweed Brain:** I just wanted to be a part of the Cooking Club 🥺🥺

**Cinnamon Roll: ** he wants our snacks >:(

**Seaweed Brain:** Only  _ sometimes _

**Buff Furry:** It’s okay! Hazel and I can teach you still

**Seaweed Brain:** have I mentioned how much I love you Frank?

**Buff Furry:** uh I think so?

**Seaweed Brain:** I love you so much I’m going to drop dead and marry you

**Buff Furry: ** I’m going to decline the proposal

**Buff Furry:** But mayhaps I could have a hug?

**Seaweed Brain:** Yessir >:D

**Cinnamon Roll: ** aww

**Cinnamon Roll:** [FrankandPercyHugs.PNG]

**Wise Girl:** aww

**RED:** I’ve nver gotten a Frank hug before and now Percy’s on his like 12th one 

**Pinecone:** I’ve never had a Frank hug either :/

**RARA:** You haven’t lived then

**RARA:** I hate hugs and find them pointless. If i wanted someone to know I cared for them I would threaten their enemy’s life.

**RARA:** _however_ Centurion Zhang is very good at hugs

**RED:** You know his hugs are the shit when even Reyna likes them

**Buff Furry:** I’m going to eplode pls stop the conversation

**Buff Furry:** also, thank you Reyna

**RARA:** you are welcome 

**Pinecone:** aw Reyna! I’m gonna tell everyone you actually have feelings

**RARA:** You’d be lying

**RED:** just a wittle softie Reyna 🥺

**RARA:** You are so funny, Rachel.

**RED:** ruh roh i think I’m gonna die

**RED:** oH IM DEFINTLYY GONNA DIE AGHDAGK

**Super Boy:** Rest in pepperoni 😔✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE SOLID SHIPS OKIE?  
Solangelo  
Percabeth  
Frazel  
Jasper
> 
> Reyna is aroace so there ain't gonna be any Theyna or Racheyna. HOWEVER they will be shipped platonically in this.
> 
> I don't think I'm gonna add Caleo in this. BUT do yall think Calypso should be added to the groupchat?


	33. serotonin? Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee yall gonna hate me.

_ [Sunshine - Significant Annoyance] _

_ 8:09 PM OR 20:09  _

**Significant Annoyance** : Neeks? Can we talk?

**Sunshine:** Depends. are you gonna yell at me?

**Significant Annoyance;** I’ve only been yelling at you - not even yelling, mre like scolding - you because you’re not taking care of yourself

**Sunshine;** It’s not your job to take care of me

**Significant Annoyance:** As your boyfriend and doctor it kinda is

**Sunshine:** if percys powers were restraining would you breath down his spine?

**Significant Annoyance:** Percy’s smart, he wouldnt do that

**Sunshine:** so now im dumb?

**Significant Annoyance;** I didnt say it

**Sunshine:** k.

**Significant Annoyance:** di Angelo - you are being unreasonable.

**Significant Annoyance:** talk to me...please?

**Sunshine:** our talks are getting less enjoyable when you call me stupid and unreasonable

**Sunshine:** but fine

**Sunshine:** you aren’t the boss of me. What i do with my powers and how it affects me is my problem

**Significant Annoyance:** But it affects me too!

**Significant Annoyance:** If it weren’t for you stumbling in half dead every other week maybe id have more spare time and more medicine for other campers

**Significant Annoyance:** But more importanty it worries me. And your friends

**Significant Annoyance:** You wre doing so well i just dont get it

**Sunshine:** i dont want you telling me whta i can and cant do

**Significant Annoyance:** I don’t want to have to keep healing your injuries!

**Sunshine:** you used to be mad at me because I didn’t go to you with my injuries

**Sunshine:** now your mad that I am going to you

**Sunshine:** I never fucking win

**Significant Annoyance:** I worded it wrong. I don’t want to worry about you

**Sunshine:** Sorry I was bothering you I guess

**Significant Annoyance:** Nico stop putting words in my mouth

**Significant Annoyance:** We’ve been fighting for days

**Significant Annoyance:** I’m tired.

**Significant Annoyance: ** I love you but can you please try to see it from my pov

**Sunshine:** Why cant you look at it from mine!?

**Sunshine:** You’re telling me cant leave camp which means I cant see Hazel or Reyna unless they come to me

**Sunshine;** I can’t spar - I can’t use my powers - I can’t do anything

**Sunshine:** Everything is risky as a demigod! You just want me to sit there

**Significant Annoyance:** I just dont want you dead!!

**Significant Annoyance;** Did ever think that maybe i cant handle seeing you nearly die?

**Significant Annoyance:** I’ve already seen you come so close - nearly fading out of fucking existence

**Significant Annoyance:** and you just?? Expected that wouldnt take a toll on me?!

**Sunshine:** why do even care!?

**Significant Annoyance:** WHY DONT YOU!?

**Significant Annoyance:** I dont understand why you are making me suffer over and over again

**Significant Annoyance**: I want to be a happy, _normal_ couple. I don’t want to have to worry about whether or not you’ll be there in the morning.

**Sunshine:** ...

**Sunshine:** Will?

**Significant Annoyance:** we should..take a break

**Sunshine:** I think

**Sunshine:** I think...you’re right.

**Significant Annoyance:** Neeks?

**Sunshine:** hm?

**Significant Annoyance:** do you still love me?

**Sunshine;** yeah

**Sunshine:** Do you still love me?

**Significant Annoyance:** yeah 

_ Sunshine’s name has been changed to  _ **Nico**

_Significant Annoyance’s name has been changed to_ **Will**

  
  


_ [Willy Billy - Kayla Wayla] _

**Willy Billy:** hey

**Kayla Wayla:** uh

**Kayla Wayla:** hi will

**Willy Billy:** are you busy?

**Kayla Wayla:** nah

**Kayla Wayla:** are you okay ?

**Willy Billy:** ...I

**Willy Billy:** no. no im not okay

**Kayla Wayla:** What?! What happend?

**Willy Billy:** Nico

**Kayla Wayla:** oh...did you guys get in another fight

**Willy Billy: ** yeah...we uh...we’re taking a break

**Kayla Waya:** aw..aw

**Kayla Wayla:** I’ll be back soon

**Kayla Wayla:** do you want me to grab Now and Then to watch?

**Willy Billy:** sure

**Willy Billy:** Thank you Kay

**Kayla Wayla:** anything for my baby brother

**Willy Billy:** I’m a year older than you

**Kayla Wayla:** says who?

**Willy Billy:** fair

**Kayla Wayla:** thats right >:)

**Willy Billy:** what am I supposed to do now..

**Kayla Wayla:** wait for me? Idk sing a song

**Willy Billy:** no

**Willy Billy:** about Nico

**Kayla Wayla:** You deserved better than Nico. 

**Kayla Wayla:** It’s not your fault he was so selfish

**Willy Billy:** he wasn’t selfish he was just…

**Kayla Wayla:** Repeatedly getting injured and risking his life?

**Willy Billy:** ...yah

**Kayla Wayla: ** Whatevs. Will ur great and Nico is a silly goose

**Willy Billy:** I broke up with him

**Willy Billy:** Suggested a break...not broke up

**Kayla Wayla: ** And? Nico’s still a silly goose for treating you like anything but a king

**Willy Billy:** you’re a good sister

**Kayla Wayla:** I know :P

  
  
  


_ [Not.My.Type. - Neeks] _

**Neeks:** hey

**Neeks:** are you busy

**Neeks:** nvm this was dumb

_ Neeks has deleted three message(s) _

**Not.my.type:** hi

**Not.My.Type:** i saw the messages and no im not busy

**Neeks:** motherfucker

**Not.My.Type:** mothertrucker you mean

**Neeks:** hm

**Not.My.Type:** is everything alright neeks?

**Neeks:** don’t call me that

**Neeks:** and uh

**Neeks:** im fine

**Neeks:** how was ur day?

**Not.My.Type:** noope. Is everything alright?

**Neeks:** dw

**Neeks:** night

**Not.My.Type:** Nico!

**Not.My.Type:** just talk to somene please. Reynna? Will? Hazel?

**Neeks:** heh. Not will

**Not.My.Type:** ..why not? He busy?

**Neeks:** we jusut had a fight its fine everything is fine

**Not.My.Type:** hm

**Not.My.Type:** do you want to talk about it?

**Neeks:** you have better things to do. I think I’m going to go to the underworld for a few weeks

**Not.My.Type:** Weeks? How big was this fight?

**Not.My.Type:** also i do not have more important thing to do

**Neek: ** uh we...we 

**Neeks:** we took a break

**Not.My.Type:** oh shit neeks

**Neeks:** he was right anyway. Im just gonna leave

**Not,My.Type:** he...was..right about...what?

**Neeks:** I...dont remember? I...I’m a nuisance? Dumb?

**Neeks:** a waste of time and materials?

**Not.My.Type:** he...didn’t say that did he? They aren’t true none of them are

**Neeks:** not explicitly 

**Not.My.Type:** Nico. I think you should do what makes you happy - if thats taking a break thats fine. If its staying att camp - fine. Your happiness is above all

**Not.My.Type:** but you gotta remember no matter where you are I’ll be able to talk to you. I want to help you

**Neeks:** thank you

**Not.My.Type:** do you want me to beat up Will?

**Neeks:** no. I went to you because Jason and Reyna would beat the hades out of him no matter what I said

**Neeks:** He didn’t do anything wrong

**Not.My.Type:** Neither did you

**Not.My.Type:** well. You're both in the grey area

**Not.My.Type:** but I’m glad you can trust me

**Neeks:** hm

**Not.My.Type:** do you want me to come over?

**Neeks:** no. I think I’m gonna cry it out and...start packing ig

**Not.My.Type:** kk

**Not.My.Type:** ily bro

**Neeks: ** meh. ly too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha hahahh ahhahh ha....ahah.....
> 
> ruh roh.
> 
> so...how yall feeling 👉👈


	34. Leo, Darling

**RED:** so 👉👈

**BadBoiSupreme:** Wiiiiiillllll 🥺

**Mr. Doctor:** uhm 

**Mr. Doctor:** I think I should leave this gc

**Pippi McLongstockings:** nonsense! Any boyfriend of Nico’s is a boyfriend of ours

**BadBoiSupreme:** SPEAKING OF NICO

**RED:** will where is he

**Seaweed Brain:** His cabin, he’s packing

**Mr. Doctor:** ...

**Mr. Doctor:** he’s leaving?

**RARA:** is he visiting Camp Jupiter

**Seaweed Brain:** underworld

**Super Boy: ** pause

**Super Boy:** Nico didn’t tell Will he was leaving

**Super Boy:** @Sinnamon Roll

**Sinnamon Roll:** hm?

**Sinnamon Roll: ** oh

**Sinnamon Roll** : I only told Percy

**Sinnamon Roll:** I was going to say bye to you all

**Sinnamon Roll:** but I’m leaving tomorrow 

**BadBoiSupreme:** tomorrow? That’s so soon

**Cinnamon Roll:** what does dad even need you for?

**Sinnamon Roll:** doesn’t

**Sinnamon Roll** : I just needed a change of scenery

**BadBoiSupreme:** sus

**BadBoiSupreme:** how will we visit you tho?

**Sinnamon Roll:** uh...don’t 

**BadBoiSupreme:** whhaaat? What if we miss you?

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’ll still have my phone

**RED:** so sus

**RED:** Nico. Have another sleepover with me and Leo

**Sinnamon Roll:** I don’t know

**Seaweed Brain:** smh bothering my brother

**Seaweed Brain: ** rach, Leo. Calm downn

**Sinnamon Roll** : I won’t die

**Sinnamon Roll:** well I think I won’t

**Seaweed Brain;** Nani? No not allowed to die

**RARA: ** it’s forbidden

**RARA: ** also why would Will leave the group chat?

**Sinnamon Roll:** oh um Will you don’t have leave

**Mr. Doctor:** really? It’s an uncomfortable situation

**Sinnamon Roll: ** If you want you can leave

**Sinnamon Roll:** but you don’t have to

**Mr. Doctor:** hm

**Mr. Doctor: ** message me when you get to the underworld?

**Mr. Doctor:** so I know you’re safe?

**Sinnamon Roll:** ...sure

_ Mr. Doctor has left The Seven & ETC. _

**BadBoiSupreme:** aww ☹️

_ [Sparky - Neeks] _

**Sparky:** …

**Neeks:** what

**Sparky:** ...

**Neeks:** fine.

**Neeks:** we broke up

**Neeks:** no...we’re on a break

**Sparky:** ...I-

**Sparky:** are you okay?

**Sparky: ** I’m gonna have a long chat with him

**Sparky:** what happened

**Sparky:** Oh dear...Reyna’s going to murder him!

**Sparky:** IM going to murder him!

**Sparky:** why’d you break up?

**Neeks:** woah

**Neeks:** don’t do anything. Just no involvement please?

**Neeks;** we kept fighting. We just need some space

**Neeks:** Just keep it on the down low? I don’t want Reyna or Hazel to know

**Sparky: ** ...why didn’t you tell me?

**Neeks:** sorry

**Neeks:** didn’t know. I thought you’d be mad

**Sparky:** I’d never be mad at you!

**Neeks:** I meant with Will

**Sparky:** ...ah

**Neeks:** I promise I’ll message you when I get to the underworld tomorrow

**Sparky:** do...you wanna talk about it Nico?

**Sparky:** this can’t be easy

**Neeks:** its not. But it’s not easy for will either

**Neeks:** and uhm I don’t think I wanna talk about it rn

**Neeks:** I only told Percy a little bit and I didn’t even mean to

**Sparky:** ...you told Percy?

**Neeks:** Percy likes will. I didn’t think he’d be mad?

**Sparky:** he’s not mad?

**Neeks: ** hm...I don’t know? He seemed chill when I told him

**Neeks:** I’m not a fan of this topic

**Sparky:** that’s fine

**Neeks:** Piper and I are about to go on a walk...do you wanna come?

**Sparky:** sure!

_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

**BadBoiSupreme:** ugh 

**BadBoiSupreme: ** I’m so bored

**RED** : Really? I’m hearing loads of gossip

**RED:** I’m with Mr. D and everyone is coming to him with their problems

**RED: ** some of them are wack

**BadBoiSupreme:** I am...sitting and watching Festus sleep

**RED:** you could always clean my room

**BadBoiSupreme:** eeewww I don’t wanna

**RED:** then stop whining

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Your room is nasty

**RED** ; AND thats why you should clean it !!

**Best Boy:** oh hi

**Best Boy:** I haven’t been here in a while. So much has happened

**BadBoiSupreme:** G R O V E R

**Best Boy:** hi Leo :)

**RED:** gRover :( clean my room :(

**Best Boy:** uhm

**Best Boy:** I’m busy

**BadBoiSupreme:** I smell cap

**BadBoiSupreme:** anyway how come nobody has done the Jenny, Darling trend on me?

**RED:** no ones in love with you get over it 🙄🙄

**BadBoiSupreme:** Leo, darlin, you’re my best friend

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo:** lmao you’re bestie? Lowkey cute! You’re my bestie too xx

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme _

**BadBoiSupreme:** But there’s a few things that you don’t know 

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo:** Aw besties don’t keep secrets :(

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme  _

**BadBoiSupreme: ** why i borrow your lipstick so often

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo:** lmao! Neither of us wear lipstick silly!

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme  _

**BadBoiSupreme:** I’m using your shirt as a pillow case

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo:** stfu! You’re so cute 

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme  _

**BadBoiSupreme:** i Wanna ruin our friendship

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo:** …

**Leo:** what are you saying other Leo?

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme  _

**BadBoiSupreme:** we should be lovers instead ;)

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo: ** 😳

**Leo:** ...if you want ;)

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme  _

**BadBoiSupreme:** idk how to say this...cuz ur really my dearest friend 🥺

_ BadBoiSupreme changed their name to Leo _

**Leo:** Aw dw! I love you too

_ Leo changed their name to BadBoiSupreme _

**BadBoiSupreme:** I’m done

**RED: ** whole ass show right there

**Cinnamon Roll:** freaky show 

**Buff Furry:** agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL SOLANGELO AINT STAYING BROKE UP. I just wanted some solangelo angst soooo...we gonna do this dance for a few chapters.
> 
> Okay. PERHAPS you haven't noticed but I have 0 sense of direction for these. Leave ideas for this??????? They can be either like...one chapter things or something that's stretched out? Im starving for ideas pls


	35. Stop tellin' everyone I'm dead >:(

**Badboisupreme:** yall ever sit in bed and ur brain goes to random song lyrics?

**RED:** actually my brain is just nintendo music 24/7

**Badboisupreme: ** bs we all heard you humming “This is America” the other day

**RED:** tHATS A FUCKING GOOD DONG

**RED:** ...

**RED:** song*

**Badboisupreme:** lISTEN

**Badboisupreme: ** I’m just sitting in bed staring at my ceiling and then my brain just “I WEAR WOMEN’S UNDERWEAR”

**Cinnamon Roll:** I like that song where that guy says somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me

**Buff Furry:** I …

**Buff Furry:** Leo ST OP corrupting my girlfriend

**Badboisupreme:** AND LET HER LIVE wITHOUT MEMES?

**Badboisupreme:** never >:D

**Best Boy: ** Oh! I like Mitski

**Pippi McLongstockings:** she makes the world a better place <3

**Best Boy:** _you_ make the world a better place too :D

**Pippi McLongstockings:** You best stfu or I will cRY

**Seaweed Brain:** my head is constantly playing that sound where it say JuST BlonDE BOyS DOING WHAT BLonDE BoyS DO!!

**RARA:** i hate it but its always in the back of my mind

**Super Boy:** I’m a blonde boy doing what blonde boys do :D

**Badboisupreme:** aww :( we need two more

**Badboisupreme:** will abbandoned us smh 

**Badboisupreme:** Maybe i can die more hair blonde :D

**Sinnamon Roll:** Omgs I’m trying to go to the underworld peacfully and collect you guys for good byes AND YOURE ALL GONE

**Sinnamon Roll:** dont die your hair. I wont come back.

**Badboisupreme:** just mad cause you can’t pull it off 🙄🙄🙄

**Sinnamon Roll:** neither can you

**Badboisupreme:** s l a n d e r

**Super Boy:** Nico >:( come give us good bye hugs. Most of us are at the cliff

**Super Boy:** Where’s Annabeth, Leo, Grover, and Rachel???? No clue

**Sinnamon Roll:** mmkay ill be there in a bit. I have to say bye to will

**RED: ** aww saying goodbye to ur loverboy 

**RED;** why don’t I have a short boy I who I can spoon :(

**Badboisupreme:** I HAVE LITERALLY OFFERD SMH

**RARA:** to be the little spoon?

**Badboisupreme:** don’t concern you ma’am

**RED:** nO IT DOeS

**RED:** Reyna 🥺 spoon me

**Pinecone:** woAh woah woah! I thought you wanted to be the big spoon

**RED:** I want to big spoon for boys and I want to be littled spooned by girls

**RED:** obvs

**Buff Furry:** Reyna wouldn’t spoon some one if her life depended on it

**RED:** thats what you think 

**Pinecone:** what? Ew Reynas never spooned me wtf

**RARA:** Gays, gays..calm down im busy talking to my son whom I care for more than you

**RED:** whOM?

**Seaweed Brain:** Lmao she talking about Nico

**Seaweed Brain:** [ReynaandNico??HUGS.PNG]

**Badboisupreme:** Reyna is so tall

**Pinecone:** I know

**RED:** I know

**RARA:** omgs saphiccs everywhere

**RED:** you can never escape the lesbians.

**Pinecone:** *whisper* hey mama

**RED;** hey mama

**Pippi McLongstockings:** hey mama

**RARA:** I will step on you all like the cockaroaches you are

**RED:** aw ily2!!

**Super Boy: ** Nico left :(

**Seaweed Brain:** shadow travelld away

**RARA:** i only came to chb to sayy bye.

**Seaweed Brain:** and to see my pretty face obvs

**RARA:** meh not really

**RED:** Nicossss gone :(

**RED:** no more sleepovers 😔 no more teasing

**Badboisupreme:** i already miss him

**Badboisupreme: ** now the only emo we have is thalia

**RED:** i bet she doesn’t even know Gerard Way’s birthday

**Pinecone: ** april 9

**Wise Girl:** That was...a bit too quick

**RED:** the emos are scary fuckers I tell you

**Best Boy:** and you know who was scary??

**RED:** nICOOoOoOoO 😭😭😭😭

**Badboisupreme:** :( we’ll never see him again :(

**Super Boy:** I still remember him kicking my shins

**RARA:** and scrunching up his nose when he saw that baby

**Cinnamon Roll:** Well I remember one he tripped and fell in a golfer hole

**Best Boy:** hazel wins

**Cinnamon Roll:** >:)

**Sinnamon Roll:** What is wrong with you all

**Sinnamon Roll:** Im not  _ dead _

**Seaweed Brain: ** oMG NiCO I mISSED YOU SO MUCH

**Sinnamon Roll:** hi

**Sinnamon Roll:** [Cereberus82.PNG]

**Best Boy:** 82?

**Best Boy:** dont tell me you have 82 pictures of cerberus 

**Sinnamon Roll:** uh

**Cinnamon Roll:** Aww Cerberus is so cute 🥺

**Buff Furry:** I like his tongues

**Buff Furry:** he looks so happy

**RARA:** and ur fine?

**Sinnamon Roll:** uh more or less

**Super Boy:** Scary. What do you eman by that

**Sinnamon Roll:** Just real dizzy and tired

**Badboisupreme:** You’ll be gucci after you take a nap

**RED:** he’s telling you to take a nap

**Sinnamon Roll:** ugh I have to tell my dad that I’m here first

**Pinecone:** what if he’s upset?

**Sinnamon Roll:** that..im at his place?

**Pinecone:** ya

**Sinnamon Roll;** He wont mind

**Sinnamon Roll;** my dad doesn’t hate me anymore its chill hes jsut dorky now

**Pinecone:** huh

**Pinecone:** well my dads a dick

**Wise Girl:** my moms a bitch

**Super Boy:** an alcoholic

**RED:** a melancholic

**RARA:** I cant tell if you guys are quoting something or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO YALL GOTTA STOP CHECKING OUT MY OTHER STORIES YOU GUYS RLLY AREN'T GETTINg THIS ARE you?? I have had two people who read this fic (and whom I love dearly) READ MY OTHER WORKS. yall don't understand the fear. Anyways you've been cut off ❤
> 
> HEY QUESTIOn FOR YOU GUYS THo bc Google didn't give me any ACTUAL result...will I die if I snort ramen seasoning? h y p o t h e t I ca l l y. pls i need to know I've been thinking about it for days but the little ounce of will to live inside me is saying "Don't do it ho." BUUT MY CURIOSITY IS EVEN STRONGER  
Get back to me.
> 
> I LOVE YALL


	36. eat the rich

**RED: ** …

**RED:** ...guess what

**RARA:** I swear to Pluto IF YOU BROKE YOUR ANKLE AGAIN I-

**RED:** sheesh a girl breaks her angle FOUR times and can’t be trusted anymore

**Cinnamon Roll:** You just said angle instead of ankle are you okay?

**RED:** I cant believe the audacity yall have

**RED:** I came her trying to bring good news and spread some holiday cheer

**Buff Furry:** Oh!!! It’s nearly christmas!! Time for hot chocolate and ice skating >:)

**Badboisupreme:** aw Frank what a cutie

**Badboisupreme:** wait i thought you was lactose intolerant

**Buff Furry:** what...what does that have to do with anything??

**Buff Furry:** also thank you for the compliment

**Badboisupreme:** hot cocoa???? Its made with milk

**RED:** ...is it??

**Cinnamon Roll:** I always made mine with water? Heat it up pour it in a mug and then put the powder in

**RED:** _There’s p o w d e r ????_

**Wise Girl:** Rachel what the hell have you been drinking

**RED:** well...I’ve never made it I’m not sure!!

**RED:** I stumbled across my maid making it  _ once _ and all i saw was her shaving the cocoa 

**Pinecona:** aah. She’s rich

**RED:** was rich!!! I dont roll with them fools no more >:)

**Seaweed Brain:** lmao you still get allowance from your dad tho

**RED:** Percy stfu

**Seaweed Brain: ** ay ay captain

**Wise Girl;** does this mean we have to eat Rachel??

**Badboisupreme:** thats right… hmmm

**Badboisupreme:** well...as much as I value the Eating the Rich campaign I think I value friendship more

**Sinnamon Roll:** what the hell is this? An episode of my little pony? 

**Sinnamon Roll:** no.

**Sinnamon Roll:** we eat her

**Buff Furry:** but doesn’t that mean we’ll have to eat Piper?

**Badboisupreme:** she tastes like soy sauce. I can feel it in my bones

**Seaweed Brain:** Yeah I think Piper would have a kind of salty taste?

**Seaweed Brain:** Teriyaki instant noodles perhaps

**Badboisupreme:** Oh that actually work out really well

**Super Boy:** ...I thought she’d taste like italian bread

**Pippi McLongstockings:** NOT YALL DISCUSSING MY FLAVOR

**Pippi McLongstockings:** dont eat me you savage beasts

**Pinecone:** no promises

**Pinecone:** oh wait Rachel wtf were you gonna tell us?

**RED:** before you all plotted on eating me you mean??

**RED:** oh well...glad you asked my dear friend

**RED:** HOWEVER it is quite the tale!

**Best Boy:** can you just...tell us??

**RED:** uughhh fine 

**RED:** I got asked on a date

**RARA:** Who? 

**RED:** ..

**RED:** Uh  _ me _

**RARA:** no I-

**RARA:** WHO ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH

**RED:** you wouldnt know him

**Best Boy:** ...suspicious

**Seaweed Brain:** very suspicious indeed..

**RED:** he’s a mortal boy

**Pippi McLongstockings:** less sus

**RED:** his name issss Damien

**Badboisupreme;** awww :(

**Badboisupreme:** but then we cant be single together Rachl 

**RED:** oh no...this guy and I are going no where. Even he knows it

**RED:** it’s just for funsies

**Pinecone:** can’t believe your going on a date with a man

**Super Boy:** we expected better from you Rachel

**Seaweed Brain:** she really out there fangirling over Reyna and for a split second her attention is divided by a random dude and yall yelling

**RED:** Can’t beat perfection sorry yall

**Cinnamon Roll:** ..oh..aw thats sad

**Wise Girl:** what? No?? Is everything okay Hazel?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Will isn’t here to be southern with me :(

**Seaweed Brain: ** I can be southern

**Seaweed Brain:** yeeyee

**Cinnamon Roll:** aw thanks Percy those are truly heartwarming words 

**Seaweed Brain:** yeah..yeah I’m poetic

**Wise Girl:** …

**Seaweed Brain:** dont do it

**Wise Girl:** the other day Percy was reading a dr. seuss book with a few of the younger campers and he didn’t understand a line

**Pinecone:** well...it’s kinda valid

**Badboisupreme:** yeah Annabeth we arent all smart like you

**RED:** That guy was higher than a kite when he wrote this books

**Best Boy:** I liked the Lorax

**Pinecone:** Lorax was tight. Chopping down trees is bad

**Best Boy: ** I-

**Pinecone:** but sometimes the stuff is just wack. What the hell was that story about bears jumping on their fathers gut

**RED:** Right!

**Badboisupreme:** that must have hurt the dad and those kds just..laughinh

**Badboisupreme:** Imagine two demons jumping repeatedly on your organs as the laugh maniclly 

**RARA:** Cancel the kids

**RARA:** pop was iconic

**Wise Girl:** WHy are we having a conversation about Dr. Seuss I...what brought us here?

**Seaweed Brain:** you

**Seaweed Brain:** now suffer the consequences and listen to our opinions on this loony children’s writer

**Buff Furry:** I liked Doctor Seuss

**RARA:** even Hop on Pop?

**Buff Furry:** even Hop on Pop

**Buff Furry:** but green eggs and ham is the best

**Badboisupreme:** You can pry Fox in Socks out of my cold dead hands

**RARA:** i will.

  
  


_ [Willy Billy - Kayla Wayla] _

**Kayla Wayla:** hey fucker

**Willy Billy:** busy

**Kayla Wayla:** Im bleeding out

**Willy Billy:** Wait are you for real?

**Willy Billy:** Kayal thats serious? Where is it? Where arre you? Is evrything okay?

**Kayla Wayla:** yeah I just wanted to grab ur attention :)

**Willy Billy:** ugh you got me

**Kaya Wayla:** great! Leave the infirmary

**Willy Billy:** I have responsibilities

**Kayla Wayla:** not 24/7! Plus last time i was in there you didnt have any over night patients so you should be done for the day

**Kayla Wayla:** i can get Lou Ellen to do inventory

**Willy Billy:** I’ll just do it

**Willy Billy:** Im here any ways

**Kayla Wayla:** fine

**Kayla Wayla:** but after that we will be walking thru the forest to clear your mind

**Willy Billy:** yipee

**Kayla Wayla:** oh come on. Will you cant stay cooped up

**Willy Billy:** i dont want time to think i want time to work

**Kayla Wayla;** dear gods I’m going to literally kill di angelo

**Willy Billy:** AGAIN..he didn’t do anything

**Kayla Wayla:** bs. You showed me the messages but to each their own

**Kayla Wayla:** Ill be mad at him for the both of us <3

**Willy Billy:** is there anything we can do without having to have an empty head?

**Kayla Wayla:** Yes!!! You can help me with my word search pls 🥺

**Willy Billy:** word search? Sheesh I thought you were supposed to be my little sister

**Kayla Wayla:** bye like two months get over it

**Kayla Wayla:** ...was that a yes?

**Willy Billy:** fine grandma

**Kayla Wayla: ** they ask you how you are and you just have to say that ur fine when ur not really fine but you just can't get into it because they would never understand.

**Willy Billy: ** smh so dramatic

**Kayla Wayla:** I am a daughter of Apollo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slept a total of three hours the past few days and oh boy am I so fucking tired.   
"Well...katness" you say, "Why did you stay up longer writing another chapter instead of going to sleep at 3 am on a school night"  
And to that, I say fuck I've tried. Idk I just haven't been able to sleep honestly distractions are pretty lit so nice going, Will. 
> 
> Also, am I the only one who forgets Rachel's parents are loaded??? girl got bank and I keep forgetting


	37. meh

_ [The Seven & ETC.] _

_ 4:29 AM OR 4:29 _

**Seaweed Brain:** sad boi houuurs

**BadBoiSupreme:** sad boi hours 😞✌️

**Best Boy:** sad boi hours :(

**Seaweed Brain:** just sad boys doing what sad boys do

**BadBoiSupreme:** ayyy

**RED:** why yall sad 

**Seaweed Brain:** you expect us to talk about our feelings?

**BadBoiSupreme:** wack

**Best Boy:** oh wait I’d like to talk about my feelings

**Seaweed Brain:** as you should! You’re doing wonderful and ily (no homo)

**Best Boy:** ily2 ☺️ (no homo)

**BadBoiSupreme:** talk the h*ck outta those feelings GRover!

**RED:** yes! We love you and care about you! Tell us how ur feeling babe!

**Best Boy:** well now I’m all flustered

**Best Boy:** so uh

**Best Boy:** wait you know what I don’t wanna tell you guys

**Seaweed Brain:** what <:o

**RED:** Aw why :(

**Best Boy:** ur gonna make fun of me

**BadBoiSupreme:** the other day we all dressed up like princesses and I had to be the jester 

**BadBoiSupreme: ** were not gonna make of fun of you

**Seaweed Brain:** I was the water queen >:)

**RED:** good for y’all 🙄 I had to be the royal painter

**Seaweed Brain:** how else would we get our portraits smh

**BadBoiSupreme:** grover bby pls

**Best Boy:** Clarisse ate my pudding and then she threw away the plastic 

**RED:** I-

**RED:** nah I ain’t gonna make fun of you. That is valid grover

**BadBoiSupreme:** am I the only one whose autocorrect changes grover to gRover

**RED:** I turned autocorrect off 

**RED:** lmaoo loser using autocorrect alert

**BadBoiSupreme:** okay well I have dyslexia I need it >:(

**Sinnamon Roll:** hi

**Seaweed Brain:** HI

**Seaweed Brain:** say it

**Sinnamon Roll:** ugh

**Sinnamon Roll:** sad boy hour

**BadBoiSupreme:** (percy he did it wrong)

**Seaweed Brain:** (can we forgive him?)

**BadBoiSupreme:** (idk... _ boy? _ )

**Seaweed Brain:** (it’s okay if he spells things wrong bc he has dylexia)

**BadBoiSupreme:** (we have dyslexia and we spelt it right)

**Best Boy:** I genuinely cant tell if you guys actually think that’s how it’s spelt or not

**Sinnamon Roll:** they scare me

**Wise Girl:** hey

**Wise Girl:** go the hell to bed

**Sinnamon Roll:** yeah losers

**Super Boy: ** no. You go to sleep too

**Sinnamon Roll:** why are you awake?

**Super Boy:** my phone was screaming at me

**BadBoiSupreme:** omgs what was it saying

**Super Boy:** it said “Jason! Leo and Nico and Percy aren’t GOING TO BED”

**BadBoiSupreme:** lmaaoo fine I will “sleep”

**Wise Girl:** no. No quotation marks, go to bed

**Wise Girl:** you too Rachel

**RED:** finnnneee only bc the Queen told me to 

**Seaweed Brain:** no..no IM the Queen?? Remember?

**Seaweed Brain:** Annabeth was a duchess

**RED:** but...muscles and blonde

**Seaweed Brain:** valid.

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I’m actually busy cnat sleep

**Super Boy:** Percy bro. Tell him to sleep

**Seaweed Brain:** uuugh why me 😞

**Super Boy:** he likes you more than me

**Sinnamon Roll:** I don’t have favorites

**Sinnamon Roll:** I like you and all you non-hazels equally

**Seaweed Brain:** betrayal

**Seaweed Brain: ** go to bed Nico

**Sinnamon Roll:** I don’t think you understand - i am WORKING

**Wise Girl:** oh? Doing missions for Hades?

**Sinnamon Roll:** yeah

**Wise Girl:** well I guess we cnat force you to sleep

**Wise Girl:** PERCY LEO GO TO BED

**BadBoiSupreme:** ...but...sad boi hours

**Seaweed Brain:** yeah Annabeth >:( sad boi hours

**Wise Girl:** why sad boy hours?

**BadBoiSupreme:** I’m sad boy 24/7 actually this is just prime time

**Wise Girl:** go to bed. Emotions can’t bother you

**BadBoiSupreme:** ... fair

**BadBoiSupreme:** aight I’m off to sleep 😴 

**Seaweed Brain:** b e t r a y a l

**Wise Girl:** I’ll come to ur cabin and we can talk?

**Seaweed Brain:** nah

**Seaweed Brain** : I’ll just sleep

**Wise Girl:** alright goodnight

**Seaweed Brain: ** night, love you 💙

**Wise Girl:** I love you too 💙

**RED:** utterly disgusting

**Wise Girl:** I Thought You Went to Bed

**RED:** IM LAYING IN IT?

**Wise Girl:** I stg GO to BED

**RED** : Aaaa OKIE OKIE DONT HURT ME

  
  


_ [My Blue Bro - My Blonde Bro] _

**My Blonde Bro:** hey dude...ur sure evrything is okay?

**My Blue Bro:** meh. It’s fine just sad lol

**My Blonde Bro:** do you wanna talk about it?

**My Blue Bro:** I...I think I actually might?

**My Blonde Bro:** I’m all ears then

**My Blue Bro:** do you remember...like a  _ long _ time ago? When I like straight up nearly died?

**My Blue Bro: ** with the poison?

**My Blonde Bro:** Oh...yeah.

**My Blue Bro:** I’ve been kinda thinkking about it???????? Our interaction

**My Blonde Bro:** Do...do you still feel like you deserve to...y’know

**My Blue Bro:** ..sometimes the thought just..comes into my head, but I’ve never thought about it for a long time

**My Blue Bro:** jusut like intrusive thoughts and stuff lmao

**My Blonde Bro: ** I’m..sorry?

**My Blue Bro:** ahah bro dw ur not the one making me think these things

**My Blonde Bro:** No I meant how I reacted. When you first told me

**My Blue Bro:** oh

**My Blonde Bro:** i..just get really uncomfortable when things get serious and I never know what to say when the stuff happens

**My Blonde Bro:** but..I know I didn’t react..properly

**My Blonde Bro:** and for what it’s worth I don’t think you deserve to die

**My Blue Bro:** It’s worth a lot Jason

**My Blue Bro: ** also I accept your apology 

**My Blonde Bro:** is there anything else you wanna alk about?

**My Blue Bro:** asdfghjk no i dont think so

**My Blonde Bro:** oh that’s good idk how to handle problems :D

**My Blue Bro:** #Twinsies #blessed

**My Blonde Bro:** ily bro..no homo tho

**My Blue Bro:** Ya ya no homo ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall my cousin is flirting me what pls help I want to die
> 
> ALSO ITS THE THIRD OF DECEMBER??? LIKE HEATEHR


	38. ICE CREAM SODA (cherry on top 😈)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying Grover  
Bullying Rachel  
Annnnnd the southern buddies (Will and Hazel)

_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

_ 9:48 PM  _

**RED: ** i stg my Spotify wrapped thing is calling me out and I don’t like it

**Cinnamon Roll:** mine were a lot of showtunes and Mitski

**BadBoiSupreme:** oh ❤️Mitski❤️

**Best Boy: ** JUNIE loves Mitski

**RED:** LMAOAOOO JUNIE

**RED: ** LIKE B JONES?

**Best Boy:** omd I thought we were friends 😭

**RED:** we were until you called your girlfriend JUNIE

**Wise Girl:** it...it is pretty funny

**Pippi McLongstockings:** it’s like disgustingly sweet and also the most hilarious thing ever

**Sinnamon Roll:** what does she call you?

**Super Boy:** Grovie? 

**RED:** Gro-Gro??

**Best Boy: ** ...gro-gro

**Seaweed Brain: ** aaawww Gro-Gro my Bro-Bro

**Best Boy:** PERCY UR SUPPOSED TO BE DEFENDING ME 

**Seaweed Brain:** oh uhh

**Seaweed Brain: ** guys stop...stop being mean to Gro-bro 

**RARA:** and to think he made fun of my initials when his girlfriend call him GRO GRO of all things

**Best Boy:** this is bullying pls Annabeth 

**Wise Girl:** :) yes

**Best Boy:** I’m being harrassed

**Wise Girl: ** I know I was the one enjoying the show

**Best Boy:** NO! I’ve been betrayed by all my friends 😞

**RED:** you didn’t ask me to defend you

**Best Boy: ** you are the one who started this

**RARA:** _no _YOU started it when you said “Junie”

**Best Boy: ** I  _ typed  _ it how actually

**BadBoiSupreme:** ooo sassy grover

**Wise Girl:** sassy Gro-Gro**

**BadBoiSupreme:** oh yes thank you my bad

**Pinecone:** Junie and Gro Gro sitting in a tree

**Super Boy:** k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Pinecone:** first comes love

**Super Boy:** then comes marriage

**Pinecone:** then comes a baby in a baby carriage!

**Super Boy:** that’s not all that’s not all

**Pinecone:** I saw the baby drinking alcohol 😳

**Super Boy:** sucking his thumb

**Pinecone:** peeing his pants

**Super Boy:** doing the hokey pokey dance!

**RED:** that’s was truly beautiful brava I say brava 👏👏👏

**BadBoiSupreme:** y’all have the vibes of two twin girls in elementary school who hate everyone but love jump rope

**Pinecone:** that is  _ so  _ specific

**BadBoiSupreme:** is it 🤔

**RED: ** what was the jump rope song where it goes thru the alphabet?

**Super Boy:** ice cream soda

**RED:** AAA CHERRY ON TOP

**Seaweed Brain:** whos ur boyfriend?? 😖🤨🤔

**Wise Girl:** is it ABCD

**Pinecone:** EFG

**BadBoiSupreme: ** HIJK

**Buff furry: ** LMNOP

**RARA:** QRS

**Seaweed Brain;** TUV

**Super Boy:** WXY AND

**Cinnamon Roll:** Z :D

**BadBoiSupreme:** OOOH LETS DO THE A MY NAME IS SONG

**BadBoiSupreme:** A my name is Amy

**Best Boy:** and my husbands name is Archibald

**Cinnamon Roll:** we come from Alaska

**Seaweed Brain: 😳**

**BadBoiSupreme: ** where we sell Archibald!!

**BadBoiSupreme:** okie I’m bored of songs now

**RED:** right? We don’t even gots a jump rope what are we doing

**Best Boy: ** yeah moving on

**Pinecone:** are we gonna go back to bullying grover?

**RED: ** you mean gro gro? Nah 

**RED:** we gonna talk about my date tonight

**Pinecone:** oh yah I forgot you cheating 🙄🙄

**RED:** i have met you face to face a total of 3 times pls 

**RARA:** smh so there you go

**Pinecone:** can’t make a wife out of a hoe 🙄😭

**RED:** b u l l i e s

**Pinecone:** who? Us?

**Pinecone:** we’d never :)

**RED:** you scare me

**RED: ** ANY WAY 

**RED:** my date >:)

**BadBoiSupreme:** smh cheating

**RED: ** pls sir

**Wise Girl:** okay okay

**Wise Girl:** Rachel, do tell

**RED:** thank you AnnieBethie

**Wise Girl:** I take it back

**RED:** nO PLS ILY

**RED:** check the fit 🤪

**RED: ** _ [Date_fit.PNG] _

**BadBoiSupreme:** SO THERE YOU GO !!!

**RED: ** CABT. AMEKE WIFEOUT OF A HEP

**Seaweed Brain:** of a hep

**RED:** b u l l i e s

**Pippi McLongstockings:** you look v nice Rachel

**RED:** thank you >:)

**BadBoiSupreme:** what are y’all doing again?

**RED: ** seeing a movie it chillaxxxx

**Super Boy:** and ur sure he’s not a creep or like a murderer?

**RED:** only like a 5% chance

**Best Boy:** how refreshing 😅

**RED:** pls 

**RED: ** we’ve been messaging and he been respectful and stuff

**Seaweed Brain:** you have to be back by 10 Rachel

**RED: ** geesh dad what are you gonna give him a shovel talk or sotmehing too?

**Seaweed Brain: ** not too bad of an idea bUT you’ve miscalculated

**Seaweed Brain:** I’m actually the cool older bro

**Seaweed Brain: ** anniebethie and Jason are the parents ask them

**Super Boy:** Ooh shovel talks are fun

**BadBoiSupreme:** whod you give a talk to

**Super Boy:** will

**Cinnamon Roll** : don’t say his name

**Cinnamon Roll:** I’ll cry :’(

**BadBoiSupreme:** just...message him outside of the groupchat?

**Cinnamon Roll:** how :D

**BadBoiSupreme:** did you save him

**Cinnamon Roll:** uuuh yeah I did

**BadBoiSupreme: ** @ _ Buff Furry,  _ help?? 🥺

**Buff Furry:** aye aye captain

**Wise Girl:** I’ve never given a shovel talk :/

**Super Boy:** smh aren’t you the dad

**Wise Girl:** AAA yes?? I’ll do it still

**Super Boy:** let’s go meet Rachel’s boyfriend 

**RED:** not my boyfriend

  
  


_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

_ 10:23 PM _

**RED:** GUESS WHO NO LONGER HAS A DATE

**Super Boy:** WHY IS THAT UR TASTE IN MEN

**Wise Girl:** Such bad vibes smh

**Wise Girl: ** just grow up and date a woman

**RED:** RAENT YOU DTAIHG MAN

**Wise Girl:** we talked about this

**Wise Girl:** percy’s special 

**Seaweed Brain: ** I’m special 🥺👉👈

**Sinnamon Roll:** what was the guy?

**Super Boy:** Tall lanky vaper guy

**Sinnamon Roll:** oml what is ur type

**RED:** I THOUGGT HE WAS CUTE YALL MEAN

**BadBoiSupreme:** he sounds like someone who would gaslight you 🤷

**RED:** we were only going to go on one date smh 

**RED: ** YALL scared him offf and now I got no arm candy!

**BadBoiSupreme:** I can be arm candy

**Pinecone:** i can also be arm candy

**RARA:** me too ig

**Wise Girl:** And Percy and I!! That way you’ll have a hottie on either side

**RED: ** I’ll take Annabeth and Reyna and Thalia’s offers

**BadBoiSupreme:** I-

**Super Boy:** do you wanna be my arm candy ?

**BadBoiSupreme:** yes >:)

**BadBoiSupreme:** @Pippi McLongstockings, I stole ur mans

**Pippi McLongstockings:** smh I swear this happens every week but he’s still cuddling with me every night 😘🙄

**BadBoiSupreme:** YALL CUDDLE

**Super Boy:** sorry :(

**BadBoiSupreme:** I feel so betrayed 😞

**Best Boy:** the day is just FILLED with betrayal

**RED: ** smh no trust

**Pinecone:** well todays been wonderful for me :)

**Pinecone:** justpostive vibes :)

**RED:** _sureee_

**Pinecone:** shush I’m positive :)

**RARA: ** sure

**Pinecone:** can’t argue with her damnit

_ [Hazel - Will] _

_ Hazel changed Will’s name to Vanilla Latte W/ sprinkles _

_ Hazel changed Hazel’s name to Hazelnut Coffee _

**Hazelnut Coffee:** HI!

**Vanilla Latte W/ sprinkles:** oh...hi?

**Vanilla Latte W/ sprinkles:** Do you need any help from the infirmary?

**Hazelnut Coffee:** Oh no!! I just missed you

**Vanilla Latte W/ sprinkles: ** ...your not mad?

**Hazelnut Coffee:** why would I be mad?

**Hazelnut Coffee:** we’re southern buddies we gotta stick together 

**Vanilla Latte W/ sprinkles:** well because of Nico...you know?

**Hazelnut Coffee:** ?

**Vanilla Latte W/ Sprinkles:** the break?

**Hazelnut Coffee:** oh. Hm

**Hazelnut Coffee:** he never told me about that actually

**Vanilla Latte W/ Sprinkles:** Oh shoot! I probably shouldn’t have told you that !!

**Hazelnut Coffee:** I’m sure it will be fine 🙂

**Vanilla Latte W/ Sprinkles:** ...you seem mad

**Hazelnut Coffee:** I am.

**Hazelnut Coffee:** not at you tho

**Hazelnut Coffee:** I hope you’re holding up fine! I’ve never had a break up but I know they usually don’t go smoothly?

**Hazelnut Coffee:** I’d love to chat but I have to go

**Hazelnut Coffee:** Take care of yourself <3

**Vanilla Latte W/ Sprinkles: ** Thank you...and you too 😊

  
  


_ [Sweet - Salty] _

**Sweet:** I think we should talk 

  
  


...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> It’s come to my attention y’all really don’t know my update schedule? I have it like written out ITS SUPPOSED TO EVERY WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY but I have zero self control so y’all are getting updates like nearly everyday unless i sleepy 😴 
> 
> My brother wants to tell you all to “Live long and prosper” so y’all best be doing that
> 
> (That’s a Star Trek quote so y’all know he’s a disgusting geek.)


	39. Can We Talk?

_ [Sweet - Salty] _

**Sweet: ** I think we should talk

**Salty: ** is everything okay?

**Sweet: ** ...I’m not sure?

**Sweet:** but I just had a talk with milk

**Salty:** Oh.

**Salty:** oh..?

**Sweet:** Uh yeah

**Sweet:** He told me

**Salty:** shit

**Sweet:** uh yeah…

**Sweet: ** So I have questions...if I’m allowed?

**Salty:** i guess I owe that to you

**Sweet:** are you...like doing fine?? Is this why you left?

**Salty: ** I’m fine

**Salty:** And I guess it kinda was?? Idk

**Sweet:** hm..

**Sweet:** why didn’t you tell anyone? Especially me

**Salty:** I told Percy? And kinda Jason but I didn’t want to

**Salty:** I just...it’s personal? It’s not really in of your business

**Sweet:** I just..dont understand? Why not me? Why did i have to figure out from Will?

**Salty:** ...are you mad at me?

**Sweet: ** idk

**Salty:** oh um

**Salty:** I didnt tell you cause it was personal? 

**Sweet:** you told Percy 

**Salty:** I knew him longer and i had to tell someone ig

**Sweet:** hm

**Sweet:** why did you two break up?

**Salty:** we didn’t  _ break up _ ? Did he say we broke up?!

**Sweet:** yah ??? You didnt?

**Salty:** we are on a break its not permanent does he think its permanent?

**Sweet:** I dont know??

**Sweet:** It’ll be fine neeks

**Salty:** mhm

**Sweet:** why are you guys “on a break”?

**Salty: ** no reason

**Sweet:** There had to be a reason Nico!! I dont understand why you wont talk to me!

**Salty:** talking is hard? I dont wnat to? It none of ur business??? Multiple reason

**Sweet:** Fine. Keep it to yourself ig. 

**Sweet:** I am gonna go talk to Frank.

**Sweet:** I’m upset right now but I still love you so you better take care of yourself

**Salty: ** uhm okay. I love you too..

  
  


_ [WIfe 💛 - Husband 🥰] _

**Wife:** Can you come over??

**Husband:** ofc! Is everything alright?

**Wife:** Yeah?? No??? Maybe??

**Husband:** :(

**Husband:** What is it?

**Wife: ** I’m just...frustrated??? Upset?? 

**Wife:** Do you trust me?

**Husband:** With my life

**Wife:** ...Nico apparently doesn’t

**Husband:** What do you mean?

**Wife:** Will and Nico broke up right?

**Husband;** ya i knew that

**Wife:** …

**Wife:** what?

**Husband:** sorry!! I thought you knew!! They’d been fighting a lot and then stopped talking so i just put the puzzle pieces together

**Wife:** Oh its okay baby Im not mad

**Wife:** Just frustrated I had to find out from Will

**Wife:** I’m Nico’s sister! Why doesn’t he trust me?

**Wife:** did I do something?

**Wife:** I just don’t understand??

**Husband:** Do you want advice? Or for me to just listen?

**Wife:** Advice pls

**Husband:** well I think that Nico is just a very private person and I don’t think he feels comfortable with people sympathizing with him

**Husband:** I dont think its you but more of Nico’s mentality

**Husband:** If that makes sense?

**Wife:** yah...it does

**Wife:** oh geez what if he thinks i was just a total meanie to him?!

**Husband:** Even if you were im sure he’d forgive you

**Husband:** he really loves you

**Wife:** ...alright

**Husband:** Still want me to come over?

**Wife:** Please xx

**Husband:** :D xx

  
  


_ [Nico - Will] _

**Nico: ** Hey?

_ Nico deleted one message(s) _

**Nico:** Hello. Can we talk? 

_ Nico deleted one message(s) _

**Nico:** hey will! Hows it going

**Nico:** ew absolutely not

_ Nico deleted two message(s) _

**Will:** hey dude??? Is everything alright ?

**Will;** I just got like 4 deleted messages from you ahaha

**Nico:** shit...did you see them?

**Will:** I saw “Ew absolutely not”

**Nico:** oh...uh??

**Nico:** ya everythings totally cool

**Will:** that was very convincing thank you for that

**Nico:** You know me too well Solace

**Will:** You should remember who your talking to Di Angelo

**Will:** talk to me

**Will: ** I’ll listen

**Nico:** thanks 

**Nico:** I think..

**Nico:** I think I royaly fucked up

**Will:** well whenever you fuck up its royally isn’t it?

**Nico:** ...huh?

**Will** : cause...ur the ghost king and like prince of the underworld

**Nico:** oh.

**Nico:** OH

**Nico:** You’re right!!

**Will:** asdfghjkl

**Will:** How did you royally fuck up ur majesty

**Nico:** Oh I forgot about that

**Nico:** It’s just so easy to talk to you

**Nico:** But uhm..I think Hazel’s mad at me?

**Nico:** I never told her about the break

**Nico:** and she found out and I asked her if she was mad

**Will:** oh shoot

**Will: ** what’d she say?

**Nico:** She said she didn’t know

**Nico:** oh gods she probably hates me now

**Will:** No way! She’ll love you no matter what

**Will:** For some reason she still loves Leo despite all of his idiotic pranks he’s pulled on her

**Nico:** oml do you remember when he told he disguised pebbles as candy?

**Will:** And she chipped her tooth!!

**Nico:** I remember having to stop Percy from killing him

**Will:** SDFGHJK EVEN FRANK WAS CHASING AFTER LEO!!!

**Nico:** And then the week after Annabeth put like...crayons or shit in Leo’s hair dryer and he came out with wax all over his hair

**Will:** Before that I didn’t even know he blow dried his hair !!

**Nico:** What?! How did it not hit you solace! It’s  _ Leo _

**Will:** ugh ur just a big bully I’m not observaant

**Nico:** Oh your tellingg me   
  


**Will:** hey!!!

**Will;** I can be observant!

**Nico:** oml sdfghjk ur the one who just said you werent...i just agreed :)

  
  


_ [Kayla Wayla - Willy Billy] _

**Kayla Wayla: ** I stg if you are watching those dumb falling goat videos again

**Willy Billy:** Kayla I can literally see you sitting with Lou Ellen rn why are you messaging me

**Kayla Wayla: ** too lazy to talk 😴 gnssnnn

**Willy Billy:** asdfghjk I am not watching goat videos

**Willy Billy:** at least not right now

**Kayla Wayla: ** Then what are you doing??

**Willy Billy:** Um texting someone

**Kayla Wayla: ** ...who??

**Willy Billy:** ...

**Kayla Wayla:** its Nico isn’t it

**Willy Billy:** We’re texting as  _ friends _

**Kayla Wayla:** sure ;)

**Kayla Wayla:** if you guys get back together i swear he better not break ur heart agin

**Willy Billy:** he didn’t break my heart

**Willy Billy:** and if he did then I broke his too

**Kayla Wayla:** Either way he made you sad so he isnt on my good list rn

**Willy Billy:** well he’s on mine

**Willy Billy:** i gtg

**Kayla Wayla:** why bc lover boy’s messaging you?

**Willy Billy:** ....

**Willy Billy:** maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad always wants to write my authors notes and I asked him if he wanted to say anything and homie had a monologue 
> 
> "Finally my time has come I will not waste this opportunity that has precedented itself to me-" and then he got cut off by my step-mom saying it was presented not precedented
> 
> so anyway shout out to my dad if
> 
> AND ALSO TO ImAPerson597 for getting an account ILY BABE!!!


	40. Cuddle Pile Please

_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

_ 1:48 PM OR 13:48  _

**RED:** yall haven’t lived until you see Annabeth tell off a Leo

**RED:** bc

**RED:** angry pretty tall Blonde with muscles yelling angrily at a cute short curly-haired boy

**Badboisupreme:** YOU THINK IM CUT?E?

**Badboisupreme:** ATTENTION @EVERYONE

**Badboisupreme;** I am Cute shit no longer ugly smh IM CUTE??

**Pippi McLongstockings:** stfu ur cute 

**Pippi McLongstockings:** why did annabeth yell at you???

**Badboisupreme;** uhmmm i cant remember?

**Badboisupreme:** Rachel you was there what was she yelling about?

**RED:** smh i was looking at both of yalls curly hair idk

**Wise Girl:** YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY DONT REMEMBER   
  


**Badboisupreme:** no im sorry pls dont yell at me again

**Wise Girl:** OMGS WHTA WERE YOU DOING WHEN I YELLED At YOU

**Badboisupreme:** uuuh eating cookie dough??

**Badboisupreme:** OOOOH SAMON ELLA

**Pinecone:** salmonella 

**Badboisupreme:** where did you get that first L from what??

**Pinecone:** your the one with the L

**Badboisupreme:** lmao that was actually pretty good

**Seaweed Brain:** You guys were eating cookie dough??? Thats crazy

**Wise Girl:** thank you percy

**Seaweed Brain:** that yall would do it without me 

**Wise Girl:** Oh my stars PERY

**Seaweed Brain:** AAAAHHJKDALLF IM SORRY

**RARA:** Rip Percy

**RARA:** he was chill ig

**Pinecone:** chill isnt a word I’d use to describe Percy

**Seaweed Brain:** smh BULLIES THE LOT OF YOU

**Seaweed Brain:** except my bros bc bros are for life

**Super Boy:** thanks bro <3

**Seaweed Brain:** <3

**Wise Girl:** If you eat cookie dough you will get salmonella and then die

**Wise Girl:** Please do NOT eat cookie dough

**Badboisupreme:** smh the sooner i die the better

**Pippi McLongstockings:** LEO PLS SHUT

**Badboisupreme:** JUST JK JUST JK!!

**RED:** idc if i die it yummy

**Pinecone:** no!! You cant die ur Reyna’s emotional support ginger

**RED:** what r you

**Pinecone:** her emotional support lesbian

**RARA:** facts.

**RED: ** teehee thalia this means she cares about us teehee

**Pinecone:** omgs reyna cares about us 😳

**RARA:** Run.

**RED:** P A N ICK

**Seaweed Brain:** dont yall love the fear Reyna instills 

**Pinecone:** Love it? I’m obsessed with it

**Super Boy:** why arent you running??? Smh dumb

**Pinecone:** D U M B??? Me??? Oml shush it you ate a stapler loser

**Pinecone:** also im in a tree

**Seaweed Brain:** aww ur with the fam!

**Pinecone:** I-

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Aw come on??? Can we not make tree jokes???

**Pippi McLongstockings:** ur name is literally pinecone

**Badboisupreme:** hey thalia

**Badboisupreme:** nice to tree you :D

**Badboisupreme:** are you feeling Oakay?

**Cinnamon Roll:** I can’t be-leaf ur making puns without me

**Pinecone:** you arent funny

**Badboisupreme:** what you dont like these acorn-y jokes???

**Pinecone:** OH MY FUCK STOp

**Badboisupreme: ** only cause they’re too amazing for you

**Pinecone:** Im going to punch you

**RED:** thats a promise trust me

**Badboisupreme:** Wll I’m hiding no one can find me 

**Super Boy:** he’s in the cupboard

**Badboisupreme:** jASON !!!

**Super Boy:** sorry sisters before misters

**Badboisupreme:** ive been betrayed annabeth be my new blonde bestie

**Wise Girl:** uuh okay

**Wise Girl:** what do we talk about

**Badboisupreme:** well I do dumb things and you either stop me or join me

**Wise Girl:** I already do that

**Badboisupreme:** perfect!

**Badboisupreme:** lets go eat cookie dough together

**Wise Girl:** no.

**Badboisupreme: ** okay lets do cartwheels down the big hill

**Wise Girl:** that….okay I guess?

**Badboisupreme:** lets roll baby

**Badboisupreme:** pun intended B)

  
  
  


_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

_ 2:00 PM or 14:00 _

**Wise Girl:** so

**Pinecone:** omgs did he die

**Wise Girl:** nah

**Wise Girl:** he did however break his arm

**Super Boy:** YOU HAVE CUSTODY FOR 10 MINUTES!?

**Super Boy:** ADN YOU BREAK HIS ARM?

**Wise Girl:** I didn’t break it!!!

**Pippi McLongstockings:** its not your fault Jason just trained in keeping leo from danger

**Pinecone:** in fact its his only skill

**Super Boy:** i can literally FLY

**Super Boy:** and unlike someone i aint afraid of heights

**Pinecone:** Sleep with one eye open ❤

**Super Boy:** no pls im sorry

**Pinecone;** not my problem bro

**Badboisupreme: ** Hi, this is Will. Leo’s ready to leave the infirmary he’s just a little out of it

**Cinnamon Roll:** HI WILL!!!

**Pippi McLongstockings:** AAA WILL WE MISSED YOU BABE

**Buff Furry:** Hi will!

**RED: ** WILLIAM!!! WHAT UP

**Badboisupreme:** uuh nothing?? How are you??

**RED:** I am excellent bc ur here. Omw to collect Leo xo

**Pinecone:** am I the only one who doesnt remember him

**Seaweed Brain:** Nico’s friend ??

**RED:** lol you mean Nico’s boyfriend

**Seaweed Brain:** oh yah!!

**RED:** not Percy forgetting them were dating I-

**Seaweed Brain:** aahahah

  
  


_ [Neeks - Not.My.Type] _

**Neeks:** 👏👏

**Not.My.Type:** PLS I FORGOT THEY DIDNT KNOW AND I DIDNT WANT TO CALL HIM UR EX

**Neeks:** How do you foget something like that!!

**Not.My.Type: ** idk???

**Not.My.Type:** it’s stressful being the only one who knows T^T

**Neeks:** oh Hazel and Jason know

**Not.My.Type:** wh-

**Not.My.Type:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BRO?

**Neeks:** IT NEVER CAMEE UP?!?!

**Not.My.Type:** smh

**Not.My.Type:** why dont you just tell them then? A quarter of us already know

**Neeks:** they dont even need to know??? Also im afraid reyna will gut will in his sleep

**Not.My.Type:** thats valid

**Neeks:** see?

**Neeks:** anyway gtg Dad’s sending me on another mission

**Not.My.Type:** be safe!!

**Neeks:** i will

  
  


_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

**Badboisupreme:** m so fumcking bored

**RED:** wth i told you to get your ass to bed ur high on unicorn spit or whatever

**Badboisupreme:** cant slep ned cudldeds

**Badboisupreme:** mm givme frank cudlddes

**Buff Furry:** I’m literally across the world Leo

**Badboisupreme:** but somw a rm

**Seaweed Brain:** oh I can cuddle!!

**Wise Girl:** Ill come too just cause I feel bad about watching you break ur arm

**RED:** ugh the bisexual’s dream

**RED:** ill join

**Super Boy:** Me in Piper are in tooo

**Seaweed Brain;** Cuddle pile at CHB!!!

**Cinnamon Roll:** @Buff furry @RARA @Pinecone cuddle pile???

**Badboisupreme: ** tahst sounds like thne bestfgcuddle pilsedd everd

**Buff Furry:** Leo you have Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Rachel and Grover

**Best Boy:** did i agree to this

**RED:** yah by you being at camp h-blood you entered the cuddle pile

**Best Boy: ** okie ig i did

**Badboisupreme:** amnd nicoo?

**Seaweed Brain;** nah Nico is busy

**Badoisupreme:** ;(

**RED:** pffft sad winky face

**Badboisupreme:** buly

**RED:** and dont you forget it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im slowly running out of shit to tell yall in the ANs
> 
> JUST SO YALL KNOW btw I use she/her pronouns but Im fine with they/them too? So if yall want to talk shit about me you can also be respectful about it :D
> 
> aLSOOo wtf its the 6th I thought it was the 5th oml what is time


	41. Those Who Know

_ [The Seven and ETC] _

_ 3:45 AM OR 3:45 _

**RED:** hey yall guess who just got

**RED:** 💫💕✨Injured 💫💕✨

**Pinecone:** it’s 4 am what

**RED:** oh I didn’t expect anyone but Leo to be awake !!

**BadBoiSupreme:** hii

**BadBoiSupreme:** injured?

**RED:** I don’t wanna talk about it 😔✋

**Pinecone:** hun you really entered the chat like this and told us

**Seaweed Brain** : y’all not even caring that Rachel got hurt I-

**Seaweed Brain:** Rachel are you okay??

**RED:** aww Percy ur so cute 

**RED:** yah I’m fine dw boo

**BadBoiSupreme:** yaaay now I can leave again :D

**RED:** no for you I broke my back so now go bring me grapes and feed them to me

**Pinecone:** which one is correct?

**RED:** I’m hurt not like injured

**RARA:** hm

**RARA:** Rachel, dear, what ever could have happened?

**RARA:** from what I can tell it’s either really minuscule or an actual thing that happened for a dumb reason

**RED:** Thalia what do  _ you _ think?

**Pinecone:** I think you did some dumb shit again

**BadBoiSupreme:** again? She’s of little faith

**RED:** aaaw do you have faith in me Leo? Thx babe xx

**RED:** N E way i went out onto my hard wood floor with socks and I was B O R E D

**RED:** next logical step?

**RED:** Russian dancing.

**RED: ** so I was kicking and shouting and all that wonderful stuff

**RED:** but then I lose footing and FALL!? because I my socks really were slippery so 

**RED: ** my back hurts now? The end ig 

**BadBoiSupreme: ** it happens to the best of us 😣

**Pinecone:** well as one of the best….no no it doesn’t 

**RARA:** yeah...it happens to the dumbest of us

**RARA:** survival of the fittest

**Seaweed Brain:** well...I’m pretty dumb? But also ✨pretty✨

**Wise Girl:** he’s saying he’s fit. He has muscles. He’s pretty and there for he gets to live

**RED:** only the pretty survive >:)

**BadBoiSupreme:** lmao rip me ig

**BadBoiSupreme:** also wait

**BadBoiSupreme: ** Annabethica??? Why??? Awak?

**Wise Girl:** fun story actually 

**Wise Girl:** Percy pushed me off the bed when he was stretching. He was still awake for some reason? And I was a normal perso who was rudely interrupted from her beauty sleep

**Seaweed Brain:** you don’t even need beauty sleep xx

**Seaweed Brain:** also I’m sorry and ilysm honeeeey xx

**RARA: ** is it just me? Or is anyone else nauseated

**Pinecone:** ow dw you’re not alone

**BadBoiSupreme** : I too am disgusted by affection

**BadBoiSupreme:** e-

**BadBoiSupreme:** eww...L..love? That’s for uhm like losers ahahhajahh

**RED:** you are literally @ camp Jupiter rn go get frank and Hazel

**RED:** they’re always down for cuddles

**BadBoiSupreme:** uHMM HONEY I THINK THEY’RE ASLEEP?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Frank is.

**Cinnamon Roll:** I just got up for some water and saw y’all texting

**Seaweed Brain:** OML HI HAZE

**Cinnamon Roll:** hello :D

**Cinnamon Roll:** Leo, you can come over and cuddle

**BadBoiSupreme:** yes mwahahaha

**RED:** rlly Leo complains about being single too much despite having all these cuddle buddies

  
  


_ Percy Jackson has created a new groupchat _

_ Percy Jackson has added Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Nico di Angelo _

_ Percy Jackson has named the groupchat “Those Who Know” _

**Percy Jackson:** look at us :D just a couple of well informed pals :D

**Hazel Lesque:** ... huh?

**Nico di Angelo:** about will and I

**Hazel Levesque:** oh

**Hazel Levesque:** well I wouldn’t say well informed

**Nico di Angelo:** well I’d say you’re as informed as you need to be

**Percy Jackson:** oH LOL we need names! Silly me

_ Percy Jackson changed Percy Jackson’s name to Blue  _

_ Blue changed Nico di Angelo’s name to Black _

_ Blue changed Jason Grace’s name to Purple _

_ Blue changed Hazel Levesque’s name to Gold _

**Black:** hey with out Hazel we have all the colors of a bruise

**Blue:** ooo how festive

**Black:** ya also these names suck

_ Gold changed Gold’s name to Ms. Metal Detector _

**Black:** ugh

_ Black changed Black’s name to Mr. Dark Lord _

_ Blue changed Blue’s name to Mr. Rule Flouter _

**Ms. Metal Detector:** who ever called you that ?

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** it was the only mr nick name I have :(

**Mr. Rule Flouter: ** and it was terminus

**Ms. Metal Detector:** aah

_ Mr. Rule Flouter changed Jason Grace’s name to Mr. Handsome Bro _

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** I didn’t remember any of his mr names 😃🤷

**Ms. Metal Detector:** mines from Leo

**Mr. Dark Lord:** mines from uh

**Mr. Dark Lord:** will

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** Dude!!! 

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** 100% I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it...but have even been talking to Will ?

**Mr. Dark Lord:** oh yeah I message him? From time to time I mean not daily like before

**Mr. Dark Lord:** we talked the other day

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** ohh we haven’t heard from him apart from when Leo broke his leg

**Ms. Metal Detector:** I messaged him the other day too

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** omgs everyone is talking to Will except for me?

**Mr. Dark Lord:** if you wanna talk to him just talk to him?

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** smh Neeks idk what I’d say to him 

**Mr. Dark Lord:** uhm...hi?

**Mr. Rule Flouter:** why didn’t I think of that 😖🙄

_ Mr. Dark Lord added Will Solace to Those Who Know _

_ Mr. Dark Lord changed Will Solace’s name to Mr. Sunshine _

**Mr. Dark Lord:** Percy says hi

**Mr. Sunshine:** Hey!! You’re username is the nickname  _ I  _ gave you

**Mr. Dark Lord:** well it’s my favorite. Leo’s don’t hit right

**Mr. Sunshine:** I’m special ☺️

**Mr. Dark Lord:** of course you are

  
  


_ [Frank’s Girlfriend - Annabeth’s Boyfriend] _

**Frank Girlfriend:** are they…

**Frank Girlfriend:** are they  _ flirting? _

**Annabeth’s Boyfriend: ** in front of us? In front of  _ JASON? _

**Annabeth Boyfriend:** idk maybe that’s just...how they talk to each others

**Frank’s Girlfriend: ** okay well I’m think Jason might be asleep rn

**Frank’s Girlfriend:** and neither of them have talked to me like that 👀

**Annabeth’s Boyfriend:** just...wait?? Maybe

  
  


_ [Those Who Know] _

**Mr. Sunshine:** so uhh what is this?

**Mr. Dark Lord: ** groupchat. Percy made it

**Mr. Sunshine:** no... _ no  _ I meant what it was for?

**Mr. Dark Lord:** oH

**Mr. Dark Lord:** ahah sorry. Uhm it’s for those who know...about uhm the break

**Mr. Sunshine:** the break that’s right

**Mr. Sunshine:** Hmm

**Mr. Sunshine:** wait? You didn’t tell all of your friends?

**Mr. Sunshine:** omgs Nico were we supposed to keep it on the dL??? I totally told my whole cabin 

**Mr. Dark Lord:** no,nah..not on the down low. It was just like my choice not to tell them? But it’s like chill if you tell people I don’t mind

**Mr. Sunshine:** ah thank the gods I was really worried I screwed up our break up

**Mr. Dark Lord:** no don’t worry! You didn’t do anything wrong

**Mr. Sunshine:** that’s good to hear

  
  


_ [Frank’s Girlfriend - Annabeth’s Boyfriend] _

**Frank’s Girlfriend:** I think...maybe they’re just awkward?

**Annabeth’s Boyfriend:** awkward flirting or normal awkward

**Frank’s Girlfriend:** I honestly don’t know

**Frank’s Girlfriend:** whatever it is its strange 

  
**Annabeth Boyfriend: ** you’re telling me? Nico’s being genuinely nice smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that what happened to Rachel actually happened to me 😖 my back and neck still hurt my lord
> 
> Also y’all stop liking me and caring about me smh it’s not v coolio of you. Smh if y’all say Ily to me ONE more time I’ll explode
> 
> But I still get to tell y’all ily cause I’m special so ILYALL!!


	42. Oh No :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about the solangelo break annnnnnddd that is kind of it

_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

_ 3:56 PM OR 15:56 _

**Sinnamon Roll:** hey

**RED:** oml??? WHO IS THAT??? 

**Badboisupreme:** ...it couldn’t possibly be..(gasp)..no..nO

**RED:** Leo...do you think..thats…?

**Badboisupreme:** I think it may be…

**Badboisupreme:** our long lost son <:O

**RED:** Nico...dear

**RED:** its been...its been so long

**Sinnamon Roll:** the most dramatic fucks I know smh

**RARA:** What? Leo? Rachel? Dramatic?? Impossible!

**RARA: ** If anything the under react. Just out stoic pals

**Sinnamon Roll:** Oh and theres the most sarcastic fuck

**Sinnamon Roll:** hi Reyna

**RARA:** You’re the most sarcastic fuck I know xx

**Sinnamon Roll:** really? Thanks

**Super Boy:** uugh you again. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MESSAGES I GOT LAST NIGHT?

**Super Boy:** smh not all of us are awake at 4 am

**Seaweed Brain:** okay first off it was funny and second off it was  _ 3 in the morning _

**Cinnamon Roll:** shame jason...shameeee

**Super Boy:** I was asleep at three too ╥﹏╥

**RED:** idek what yall are talking about it is BORING

**Pinecone:** youre boring

**RED:** ahahaHHA brb gotta go cry myself to sleep 

**Pinecone:** nooo dont do that 

**RED:** is she serious or not? Ill say shes serious cause it means she cares about me

**Pinecone:** The only thingI care about is Reyna

**Pinecone:** and Annabeth obvs

**Pinecone: ** and also hazel

**RED:** Anyone with tiddies except for me then

**Pinecone: ** yeah sounds about right

**BadBoiSupreme:** I cant believe you say that when grover exists

**Pinecone:** oh...oh yah you right

**Best Boy:** oml Thalia cares about me I think I’m dying

**Pinecone: ** neber mind he dramatic

**Best Boy:** no pls ily too 

**Pinecone:** I never said ily but whatever ig 🙄❤️

**Super Boy:** pause were off track

**Super Boy:** Nico broski why you messaging us? You never message us anymore

**Sinnamon Roll:** oh 

**Sinnamon Roll:** dad has me on bed rest

**Cinnamon Roll:** huh 😃

**Pippi McLongstockings:** say sike rn

**RED:** Nico you piece of spaghetti why are you on bed rest

**Sinnamon Roll:** suddenly I don’t wanna tell y’all

**Sinnamon Roll:** also what the hell...spaghetti?

**RED:** (Reyna?)

**RARA:** (what the hell do you want?)

**RED:** (you told me Nico was Italian)

**RARA:** (he is)

**RED:** (what does he  _ want  _ me to call him? Garlic bread?)

**RARA:** (nah he’s a vampire that wouldn’t be v nice)

**RED:** (k pastrami? Stromboli? Pizza?)

**Sinnamon Roll:** I can see the messages wh-

**Sinnamon Roll:** i suppose Stromboli will suffice

**RED:** Stromboli >:)

**RED:** what happened with the bed rest?

**Sinnamon Roll:** overuse of powers 

**RARA:** oh dear are we gonna have to get will?

**Sinnamon Roll:** no

**Cinnamon Roll:** does he know?

**Sinnamon Roll:** doesn’t need to 

**RED:** lmAO NICO AINT THAT UR BOYFRIEND??? I think he should know just a thought

**Sinnamon Roll:** uhm no

**Seaweed Brain** : Waht are we doing this rn 

**Seaweed Brain:** I’ll get yelled at ! I haven’t prepared

**Sinnamon Roll:** No were not doing this rn

**Sinnamon Roll:** suddenly I’m v uncomfortable with energy we’ve created in the studio today

**RED:** owo whats this?

**Pinecone:** I threw up why would you say something like that to me

**RED:** OWO what do you mean

**Pinecone:** die.

**RED:** no ❤️

**RED:** Nico what ur secret?

**RED:** oml wills pregnant

**Sinnamon Roll:** No?.?

**Seaweed Brain** : you don’t sound v sure 😬

**Cinnamon Roll:** omd Percy you KNOW WHAT HES TALKING ABOUT

**Seaweed Brain:** I know nothing

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m leaving I hate this family

**RED:** so you admit it! You think of me as a sister

**Sinnamon Roll:** oh

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m leaving I hate this family and Rachel **

**RED:** i-

**Super Boy: ** we’re just moving on from Nico overusing his powers so much that HADES?? put him on bed rest

**BadBoiSupreme:** Jason pls only 6 topics at a time

**Super boy:** what are the topics rn?

**BadBoiSupreme:** Nico’s secret about Will, Nico admitting he loves us, Rachel trying to get Thalia and Reyna to say ily to her, Percy knowing nothing, Swedish food, and us talking about topics

**Seaweed Brain:** well...I know the secret just not anything else

**RARA: ** wait Percy knows the secret but not me 

**Sinnamon Roll:** ....did you say Swedish food? We were talking about Italian food

**BadBoiSupreme:** meh European food

**Sinnamon Roll:** but what specific part of Europe?

**BadBoiSupreme:** Italy! You said so 

**BadBoiSupreme: ** but there’s not  _ much _ difference between Sweden and Italy

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I bet you can’t even name a Swedish food

**BadBoiSupreme:** danishes

**Sinnamon Roll:** danish is a language...in Germany?

**BadBoiSupreme: ** BUT WHERE ARE THE PASTRIES FROMT HEN HM

**Sinnamon Roll:** _Germany_

**BadBoiSupreme:** no difference between German and Swedish

**Sinnamon Roll:** omgs

**RARA:** hi! Back track

**RARA:** _ Percy knows but I don’t _

**Cinnamon Roll:** don’t take it to heart Nico didn’t even tell me

**Sinnamon Roll:** I would’ve  _ eventually _

**Cinnamon Roll:** and I believe that ❤️

**Sinnamon Roll:** hey backtrack

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I’m on bed rest

**RARA: ** you don’t get a back track

**RED:** can I backtrack?

**RED:** back track

**RED: ** how come Thalia gets to be in Nico’s family but not me

**Pinecone:** that’s v rude.

**Pinecone:** why wouldn’t I be? We’re both emo gays

**RED:** that’s actually pretty valid

**RED: ** why does Leo get to be in the fam

**BadBoiSupreme:** we had sleep overs 🤷

**RED: ** I know I was at the sleepovers??

**BadBoiSupreme: ** in spirit 😢

**RED:** nO?! I was there physically? LEO I SHARED A SLEEPING BAG WITH YOU

**Pinecone:** you always want me and reyna to profess our love to you but then you go around sharing sleeping bags with  _ Leo _

**BadBoiSupreme:** oml tHALIA?? We are family can’t be rude to me smh

**Pinecone:** false we’re family and that means only I can be mean to you

**Super Boy:** everyone’s mean to me :(

**Pinecone:** bs everyone loves you whose being mean

**Super Boy:** Nico cause he’s out there getting hurt smh

**Super Boy: ** I’m going to get a heart attack soon!

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m not dead

**Sinnamon Roll:** yet

**BadBoiSupreme:** lmao

**BadBoiSupreme: ** how do y’all wanna die?

**Sinnamon Roll:** drowning seemed like a cool death

**BadBoiSupreme:** seemed? You changed your mind

**Sinnamon Roll:** idk maybe a head injury of sorts?

**BadBoiSupreme:** I always thought I’d die falling off of Festus or maybe I’d just be murdered

**Super Boy:** I really hate this conversation

**Super Boy:** pls stop

**Seaweed Brain:** I literally control water how would you drown

**Sinnamon Roll:** you wouldn’t be there??

**Seaweed Brain:** you don’t know that

**Wise Girl:** back track!!

**Wise Girl:** percy’s actually  _ keeping  _ a secret?

**Seaweed Brain:** are you proud 🥺

**Wise Girl:** smh he didn’t even tell  _ me _

**Wise Girl:** yes v proud babe xx

**Seaweed Brain:** oml you gave me kisses? I’m in love

**RARA:** so all of the Nico Protection squad knows except for me?

**Seaweed Brain:** oh yah ur right

**Sinnamon Roll:** oml 

**Sinnamon Roll:** back track?

**RARA:** no not allowed!

**Sinnamon Roll** : what if...I don’t want to tell you

**Cinnamon Roll:** make will do it

**Sinnamon Roll:** ...maybe

_ [Nico - Will] _

**Nico:** hi

**Will:** uhm hello

**Nico:** can you do me a favor??

**Will:** anything for you

**Nico:** so...do you remember how I didn’t tell my friends about...y’know?

**Will:** oh Uhm...yah

**Nico:** well they kinda want to know but I  _ really _ don’t want to tell them

**Nico:** hazel suggested...you tell them

**Nico:** nvm I’m thinking about it now and it sounds really dumb

**Nico:** have a good day bye

**Will:** wait! I can do it

**Will: ** If I’m gonna be honest I kinda missed your friends

**Nico:** you know you can still talk to them right? They really like you I think they miss you too

**Nico: ** actually I know for a fact that Rachel, Leo, and Hazel miss you

**Nico:** and Piper

**Will:** it’d be weird it’s not like ur talking with Kayla

**Nico:** well Kayla doesn’t miss me it’s different

**Will:** I think  _ part  _ of her misses you she’s just mad rn

**Nico:** well you have nothing to worry about nobody is mad at you

**Will:** yet

**Will:** I think Jason’s a little mad

**Nico:** dw I told him he couldn’t beat you up

**Will:** he asked if he could beat me up!?

**Nico:** _and _I said no!

**Will:** he probably dreams about murdering my oml

**Will:** at least Percy isn’t mad

**Nico:** that would be scary

**Will:** Jason is also scary !!

**Nico:** hes soft

**Will:** to you maybe

**Will:** I don’t think understand Neeks. He could kill me with his bare hands

**Will:** most of your friends can actually

**Nico:** Leo and Rachel couldn’t

**Will:** could light me on fire and Rachel could sick Reyna on me

**Nico:** but he wouldn’t and uuuuhhh Rachel very well could sick Reyna on you

**Will:** thanks your v reassuring ☺️

**Nico:** it’s what I’m best at ;)

**Will:** I could name a few other things 

**Nico:** just qfskksamdja go talk to my friends

  
  


_ [The Seven and ETC.] _

**RED:** hey anniebethica? 

**Wise Girl:** ... _ yes? _

**RED:** I have a question :D

**Wise Girl: ** shoot 

**Pinecone:** why does she sound so tired

**Wise Girl:** It’s these darn kids

**Wise Girl:** also Rachel I stg if you ask me what the sexiest name is

**Pinecone:** annabeth

**Wise Girl:** what

**Pinecone:** that’s the sexiest name 

**Wise Girl:** oh... _ oh _

**RED: ** that was smooth v nice Thalia

**RED: ** ANYWAY THAT WASNT MY QUESTION

**RED:** my question is

**RED:** what the heck does “the world is your oyster mean”

**BadBoiSupreme:** that’s actually a good question

**BadBoiSupreme:** whoever came up with that was high no doubt

**Pinecone:** the world is smelly seafood ❤️

**Wise Girl: ** yes but there’s a chance you’ll find something beautiful in it

**Wise Girl: ** like a pearl

**Cinnamon Roll: ** well of course there’s pearls here

**Cinnamon Roll: ** that’s like saying the world is a doghouse because dogs live there

**Sinnamon Roll:** I’m back

**BadBoiSupreme:** yaay huzzah

**BadBoiSupreme:** do you got the goods?

**Sinnamon Roll:** yah

_ Sinnamon Roll has added Will Solace _

_ Sinnamon Roll has changed Will Solace’s name to Mr. Doctor _

**Mr Doctor:** uhm hi everyone ?

**BadBoiSupreme:** broski I missed you 😭😭

**Mr Doctor:** thanks I missed y’all too

**Cinnamon Roll:** my southern pal :’)

**Mr Doctor:** howdy Hazel

**Cinnamon Roll:** aa! Howdy Will!

**RARA:** enough. Tell us

**Mr. Doctor:** oh wow this is scarier than I though

**Sinnamon Roll: ** you’re telling me?!

**Mr. Doctor:** omgs what if she wants to kill me? Pls I have weak little nerd arms

**Sinnamon Roll:** you can carry me

**Mr. Doctor:** different story

**Sinnamon Roll:** we can have Kayla and Reyna battle

**Mr. Doctor:** aww for our honor

**Sinnamon Roll:** for your weak little nerd arms

**Mr. Doctor:** but I can carry you 

**Sinnamon Roll:** different story 🤷

**RED:** and I am now feeling extremely single 

**BadBoiSupreme:** I wonder why 🤔🤔🤔

**RARA:** Tell us. Now.

**Sinnamon Roll:** you guys can’t kill him

**RARA: ** is there a reason I’d have to kill him

**Sinnamon Roll:** not a reason you’d have to kill him just a reason you’d  _ want  _ to kill him

**RARA:** and what would that reason be :)

**Mr. Doctor:** oh boy uhh

**Mr. Doctor:** so

**Mr. Doctor:** Nico and I broken up?

**Mr. Doctor: ** well not broken up just ON a break? It’s temporary not forever because we still care about each other we just need a break which is why we are on a break but not broken up.

**Sinnamon Roll: ** I expected you to be more...chill?

**Mr. Doctor: ** oh boy did you expect wrong

**RED: ** what :D

**Buff Furry: ** oh what shocking news I am hearing this is completely new

**Sinnamon Roll: ** Hazel! Did you tell frank!??

**Cinnamon Roll: ** yes! But to be fair he knew already

**Sinnamon Roll: ** how??

**Buff Furry: ** clues 

**RARA: ** this absolutely… I don’t know

**RARA: ** I am...hm

**RARA: ** What?

**Seaweed Brain:** ...hey Reyna?

**RARA: ** yes Percy :)

**Seaweed Brain: ** are you mad?

**RARA:** I am certainly something

**RED: ** I am...devastated ?? My otp?? Broke up??

**Sinnamon Roll:** no! We’re just on a break 

**Mr. Doctor: ** ahahaha ha am I safe?

**Sinnamon Roll:** depends...are you hiding?

**Mr. Doctor: ** yah!

**Mr. Doctor:** I’m in medicine cabinet

**Sinnamon Roll:** okay get out and find a new hiding spot because she now knows where you are

**Mr. Doctor:** oH HAkadkadlsd oops

**RED:** I can’t be mad he’s so bright

**BadBoiSupreme:** the sun is jealous

**RED: ** I’m blinded

**RARA: ** I will be sparring with Thalia if anyone needs me

**Wise Girl: ** oh my dear will I am scared for your life

**RED:** ^

**BadBoiSupreme: ** ^

**Seaweed Brain:** ^

**Super Boy:** ^

**Cinnamon Roll:** ^

**Sinnamon Roll:** ^

**RARA:** ^

**Mr. Doctor:** ^

**Mr. Doctor:** wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BABES I know this is SO late and I’m so sorry pls don’t be mad I’ll cry.  
I don’t have an excuse??? I was just real unmotivated for a few days and just didn’t want to do stuff so I was just existing?? I’m so sorry !!


	43. Urder Is Okay :D

**RARA:** okay.

**RARA: ** listen up bitches

**RED:** Yes ma’am anything for you 😍😍😍

**RARA:** ...No I meant Will, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and the fucker

**Seaweed Brain:** am...am  _ I _ the fucker

**RARA: ** ...ahem

**RARA:** so. Solace :D   
  


**Mr. Doctor:** el o el yes Reyna ???? 

**Mr. Doctor:** sidenote  _ pls _ do not kill me i will cry and nico will also be sad 

**Seaweed Brain:** cant argue with that 🤷‍♂️ guess there’ll be no will killing

**RARA: ** I can argue about everything if I wanted to however I’ve been thinking…

**RARA:** Perhaps it wouldn’t be worth my time to see you suffer

**Mr. Doctor: ** It wouldnt!!! My suffering would be so boring i probably taste bad anyway

**Seaweed Brain:** WIlL ASDFGHJK SHE GONNA URDER YOU NOT EAT YPOU ZXcvb

**Badboisupreme:** she just said his urder wouldnt be satisfying 🙄

**RED: ** urder is okay :D

**RARA:** I swear to Jupiter I try so hard to have serious conversation with you but...you all share one braincell

**Wise Girl:** and i always hve it >:)

**Pinecone:** thats bold of you to say considering yesterday you told me you could sing the pen pineapple apple pen song in every single fucking language

**Wise Girl: ** its an ACCOMPLISHMENT 

**Badboisupreme:** why did you sit down and..DECIDE THAT??? 

**RED:** she was just chilling one day and decided to learn PPAP in every single language

**Wise Girl:** well...just like  _ major _ languages.

**Seaweed Brain:** Anniebethabelle just likes to pretend she aint chaotic

**Pippi McLongstockings:** Chaotic Neutral Queen 😌💅

**Wise Girl:** I still get the braincell

**Badboisupreme:** WHY???

**Wise Girl:** Leonidas...when you learn a meme song in 50 languages talk to me xx

**Badboisupreme: ** yes dad :(

**RARA: ** I was talking. I was talking what happened??? How so soon?

**RARA:** You all dissapoint me

**RARA: ** back. Track.

**RARA: ** Solace. I decided to spare your life.

**RED:** its cause she cant actually kill someosnfgdvhjbklaf

**Badboisupreme:** Rachel??

**Badboiuspreme:** Rachel>!?!!

**Badboisupreme: ** …

**Badboisupreme:** oh my gods she fumcking dead

**Mr. Doctor: ** THANK YOU REYNA!!!!

**RARA:** youre only alive becaus nico wants it

**RED:** pfftt what a spoiled baby he gets he wants

**Sinnamon Roll:** I was traumatised????

**RED:** welcome to the club xx

**[Will - Nico]**

**Will:** Did ya hear that :D   
  


**Nico:** Hear what?

**Will:** I GET TO lIVE????

**Nico:** she probably ws never going to kill you in the first place

**Nico: ** At the worst she would have choked you

**Will:** ...

**Will:** ...I really wanted to say something but i cant

**Nico:** Huh???

**Nico:** oh. Say it. its one of two things but i need to know what

**Will:** ...I want  _ you _ to choke me

**Nico:** oh dear lord i fucking knew it

**Will:** asdfghjk pls stop i 

**Nico:** You have everyone tricked yknow that right

**Nico:** they’re all out there thinking your innocent

**Will:** its cause im blonde :D

**Will:** it makes me cute 

**Nico:** among other things

**Will:** AND YoU BULLY NE??

**Nico:** I do not bully you!!! And also MYY thing wasnt a horny thing

**Will:** ew i dont like that word

**Nico:** YOU JUST SAID YOU WANTED TO CHOE ME

**Will;** ...technically i said i want you to choke me but

**Nico: ** oml wILL? I-

**Nico:** bye i cant 

**Will:** nooo stay ill be lonelyyy

**Nico:** fine for you i guess ill stay 

**Will:** aawwwww 

**Will:** YOU WANNA KNOW A SECRET?

**Nico:** ..idk what is it

**Will:** I was really offended by what reyna said

**Nico: ** ...huh 😃

**Will:** I KNOW ITS WEIRD But….im a little offended that my suffering wouldnt suffice???

**Nico:** i-

**Will:** maybe if she got to know me she’d like to kill me

**Will:** wait...WIAT No thats a bad thing

**Nico:** omgs

**Will:** im worthy of death how dare she

**Will:** I dont want her...to kill me...just? Have her rcognize killing me wouldnt be boring

**Nico:** NEXT TOPIC omgs. I think your worthy of death 

**Will:** really?

**Nico:** No

**Will:** bully

**Nico:** HOW POINT TO WWHERE

**Will:** didnt you just say topic change??? 🤔🤔🤔

**Will:** I couldn’t help but scroll up when you added me.. Yknow for context

**Nico:** ?

**Will:** Are...you okay??? Sorry to get serious so soon but i just you know...worry

**Nico:** I’m okay. I’m on bedrest

**Will:** but it mustve been serious

**Nico:** ah….I was fading a bit as one does and Hades freaked

**Nico:** im solid now. No need to worry

**Will:** ...still worrying

**Nico:** [NoNeed toWorryyy.PNG] [ID: Nico laying on a bed with a peace sign up, he is in fact solid]

**Will:** ughhhh tell ur dad thanks for me

**Nico:** Will do

**Will:** Buckaroo

**Nico:** Well now im not telling him thanks

**Will:** you have to :(

**Nico:** finnne

**Will:** when will you be back? I miss you?

**Nico:** Well id hae to shadow travel back and i think i need more time before y dad will let me

**Nico:** maybe a week?? Unless my dad will let me come back early

**Will:** I-

**Will:** nO Nico you have to stay in bed!!! You need at least three days before you can shadow travel again!!!!

**Nico:** alright if you say so

**Nico:** See you in 3 days Doctor Solace <3   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa its short but its yall food for now
> 
> N E WAY I've been watching Hunter X Hunter recently, Im on season 2 and ??? confused. Everyone simps for Hisoka but...he's giving me very much....pedophile vibes?????? Idk he was like "waiting for the fruit to get ripe to pick ahahaheeee" and he looked so sexual and he was talking about a 12 year old so people who watched the show or read the manga IS HE A FUMCKING PEDOPHILE?????  
I thought he was kinda cute he best not be a pedophile


	44. Nice Ankles Mama 🥴

_ [The Seven & ETC.] _

**Badboisupreme: ** Rachel >:D

**RED:** Leo >:D

**Badboisurpeme:** NICO’S COMING BACK SOON !!!

**Seaweed Brain:** Nico’s coming back soon??!!?!?!

**Seaweed Brain:** omd nICO?   
  


**Super Boy:** give us the confirmation 🤲🤲

**Sinnamon Roll;** Im coming back in two days

**Super Boy:** and??? Were??? Finding??? out now???

**Super Boy:** WHY DID YOU TELL NICO

**Sinnamon Roll:** he was bothering me. If yall were bothering me i would have told you

**Badboisupreme;** hush you were graced by my presence

**Badboisupreme:** AND NOW WE CAN HAVE SLEEP OVERS AGAIN?

**Sinnamon Roll:** yippee

**RED:** Im going to take that as a real genuine reaction

**Seaweed Brain:** yah write it down in ur diary

**Wise Girl:** dont forget to mark the date and time. Hold it against him

**Sinnamon Roll:** i cant say a single thing without rachel marking it in her diary

**Sinnamon Roll:** she’s obsessed with me :/

**RED: ** L I E S

**RED:** I wrote down ONE thing and now he thinks i write down his every fucking movemnet!

**Sinnamon Roll:** How do i know your not??? Why were you writing about me in the first place hmm?

**Sinnamon Roll:** stacker much?

**RED:** ...this is going in my diary i hope you know that

**Sinnamon Roll:** See? See. Everything i saw is on the record smh

**Cinnamon Roll: ** ...what was the one thing?

**Sinnamon Roll:** i dont even remember. Rachel??

**RED:** I wouldn’t have wrote it down i f i knew you would make such a big deal out of it ?!!?

**Cinnamon Roll:** what wwas it?!?

**RED:** ...Nico said my shoes looked nice.

**RED:** on June 13, 2020, 2:46 PM

**Seaweed Brain: ** …

**Seaweed Brain:** why does this make me sad

**RARA:** fucking compliment deprived bitch

**RED:** NO!!1 Its just the first time nico was nice to me yall blowing this out of proportion

**RARA:** sure

**Badboisupreme:** i remember the first time nico acctually complimented me too

**Sinnamon Roll:** i’ve complimented you

**Badboisupreme:** ..I-

**Badboisupreme:** ...yeS oml you dont even remmeber it/!

**Sinnamon Roll:** I just cant imagine me complimenting you

**Badboisupreme:** you said and i quote, “your shirt doesn’t look that dumb today.”

**Pinecone:** afghdj i-

**Pinecone:** does that count as a compliment even???!

**Badboisupreme:** it does and i hold it dear to my heart >:(

**Sinnamon Roll:** thats the saddest thing ive ever heard

**RED:** One time Reyna complimented me 😍

**Sinnamon Roll:** reyna compliments me all the time

**Cinnamon Roll:** yeah she compliments me quite often, especially on my sparring skills

**RED:** yah thats the fuckin favortism for me

**RARA: ** i despise you all equally

**Pinecone: ** aw thanks reyna

**RARA:** you’re welcome Thaddea

**Pinecone:** thaddea 😃😃

**Best Boy:** she’s pulling Mr. D :O

**RED: ** whats my name

**RARA:** raquel. My least favorite 

**RED:** wh-

**RED:** MISS MAAM YOU SAID YOU DESPISED US ALL EQUALLY

**RARA:** hm did i

**Best Boy:** we all know Reyna’s actual least favorite tho right?

**Buff Furry:** yah

**Seaweed Brain: ** yah

**RARA:** yah

**Badboisupreme:** who is it ?

**RED:** …

**RED:** um

**RED:** do you guys wanna know how Reyna complimented me :D

**Badboisupreme:** ooh yah!!

**RED:** Your ankles are very nice.

**RED:** ...thats what she said to me

**Seaweed Brain:** ankle fetish.

**RARA:** die.

**Seaweed Brain:** no ❤

****

**Badboisupreme:** thoughts are confusing

**Pippi McLongstockings:** since when did you have thoughts

**Badboisupreme:** hush it sad boy hours

**Seaweed Brain:** it isnt even 3?????????

**Badboisupreme:** ..early sad boi hours :D   
  


**Badboisupreme:** sometimes im like crying and i actually hate myself

**Badboisupreme:** but then i look in the mirror and am reminded im literally the hottest fucking person on the planet

**Badboisupreme:** im so sexy

**RARA:** i genuinely cant tell is he’s narcissistic or insecure

**Badboisupreme:** you and me both

**Super Boy:** im getting grey hairs oh my

**Wise Girl:** wow I can’t imagine that

**Seaweed Brain:** crazy :/

**Cinnamon Roll:** sassy

**BadBoiSupreme:** the cat???

**Cinnamon Roll:** huh 😃

**BadBoiSupreme:** from!! Homewards bound!!

**Mr. Doctor:** Stop I’m not emotionally prepared

**Sinnamon Roll:** things die will

**Mr. Doctor:** shut

**RED:** huh

**Sinnamon Roll:** the movie was filmed like 22 years ago. 

**RED:** oh them doggies dead 😳

**Mr. Doctor:** R A C H E L

**RED:** eek sorry!:

**Sinnamon Roll:** are you?

**RED:** not much :D

**Mr. Doctor:** death makes me so uncomfy

**BadBoiSupreme:** dating Nico but go off ig

**Mr. Doctor:** we’re on a break and also I was talking about death death

**Seaweed Brain;** hm it must be lovely being a demigod

**Mr. Doctor:** very :D 

**Mr. Doctor:** death around every corner it’s great totes have no trauma 😃👍

**Seaweed Brain: ** I love not being normal!

**Mr. Doctor:** right?! Who wants to have fun and be happy when you can see every one you care about die?

**Seaweed Brain:** why have a normal childhood when you could have ptsd instead!

**Wise Girl:** el oh el. We need a therapist 😅

**BadBoiSupreme:** shocker :D


End file.
